A deal with a demon
by peonyrose100
Summary: A girl tries desperately to find a good part-time job. What happens when a mysterious voodoo shop owner is looking for someone exactly like her? Will she except? And who is this mysterious man? (Kuronue x Botan) AU (It's finally complete!)
1. Of new jobs and new bosses

A deal with a demon

Summary: A girl tries desperately to find a good part-time job. What happens when a mysterious voodoo shop is looking for someone exactly like her? Will she except? And who is this mysterious man? (Kuronue x Botan) AU

Oh and Shuuichi is Kurama by the way, not his step brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho, only this plot.

Chapter 1: A girl, desperate for a job.

"Seriously, Botan why are you so desperate for a job, anyway?" A girl known as Keiko asked her best friend Botan. It was lunchtime at school and the pair were sitting underneath their favourite Sakura tree. Botan picked at her bento box not feeling really hungry.

"You know as well as anyone Keiko. I need the money for my mom. She's sick in bed and out of her job. I'm just lucky our landlady was generous enough to cut down our bills by half." She replied, looking sad. Keiko looked at her bento box and held a sad expression also. "I'm sorry Botan, I forgot."

"It's no problem really, I just need a job fast." Keiko looked at her suddenly. "I know, you could ask Shuuichi's dad for a part time job. I hear he pays good money." Botan looked hopeful. "Maybe."

"I'm sorry to say this, but dad isn't looking for anyone right now." Spoke a voice behind them. They jumped and found it was only Shuuichi. "Shuuichi what do you think you're doing?!" Shouted/asked Keiko. Shuuichi ignored her and sat down beside Botan. "Sorry Botan for getting your hopes up." He said. Botan had her famous cat expression and pounced through the air. "It's okay Shuuichi. There are still a lot of places I have yet to check."

"Sorry miss, we don't need anyone."

"Gomen for your trouble, but we're full right now."

"Can't you see we're full!?"

'I can't believe it, I've tried everywhere and yet no job.' Botan thought to herself. 'I can't believe there's no one looking for anyone.' "I suppose I'll just go home."

She looked up and saw a shop she never saw before. A creepy looking shop with voodoo dolls hanging outside. Inside you could see the place covered with various items. You're typical voodoo shop. "I don't remember this shop being here before. I guess it's new. I might as well." She walked in and examined the different objects with some interest. She picked up a creepy looking doll with no pupils and with no clothes on. 'Ew, I can't believe someone expects to sell these.'

"See anything of good interest?" Asked a voice behind her. She jumped at least four feet. Boy, there are sure a lot of people sneaking up on her today. "Oh, sorry for scaring you like that. As I'm sure you could tell, I'm not exactly a social pigeon." He smirked. Botan smiled nervously. 'Creepy shop to a creepy owner.'

"Ah it's okay, I'm kind of used to it, I suppose." She saw him walk away and come back with a crystal ball.

"I'm not just a shop keeper, but also a fortune teller. Care for me to read you're fortune?" He asked. She looked up at him, this was the first time she actually saw his face. He was tall, at least 6 foot. Half his face was covered by a tattered hat but she could tell he was handsome. He had long jet black hair tied into a high ponytail. He wore a red pendant around his neck and the crystal ball in his right hand.

"Of course it will be for free." He was amused by this girl, she's been staring at him for the past minute. She was obviously not aware of this herself. She blinked her eyes and blushed. " S..sure." He had to admit, she was cute, blushing like that. He led her to another room. It was exactly like the interior of a fortune teller's tent.

"Let's see. Can you please touch the crystal ball with your left hand?" He asked politely. She nodded and did as she was asked. He smiled. "Okay, you can remove it now. Good. Let's see what the ball has to say." The crystal ball grew black and his eyes widened slightly. Botan noticed.

"What does it say, sir?" She asked nervously. His previous expression died and was replaced with a smirk.

"I see you're looking for a job." She gasped and nodded her head vigorously. She's been doing that a lot recently. "Well it just so happens I'm in need for an employee, and you seem fit for it, so what do you say…?"

"Oh, my name is Botan Fukuyama. I would love to except you're offer." 'I'll take what I can get.'

"Kuronue, a pleasure to make you're acquaintance." He shook her hand. "How about you start tomorrow, straight after you're school?"

"Yes sir." She waved goodbye and made her way home. 'That was way too convenient, but who cares? I have a job.' She was so happy, she couldn't wait to tell her mom the good news. 'Wait, I forgot to ask how much he'll pay me!'

Kuronue hadn't moved from his spot in the doorway. "That girl, her future holds a lot of dark clouds. I need to keep a close eye out on her." He went to the back of the store and held up a dark sphere. "Bats of the demon world, heed my call and watch over that girl while she is not in my sight." He called into it. Suddenly a pair of bats came out of the sphere and flew away to where Botan's house was. "I just hope spirit world is not aware of this."

Spirit world

"OGRE!" Cried a toddler's voice throughout the palace of Spirit world. The doors to the toddler's office opened up to reveal a blue ogre.

"I told you Koenma sir, my name is George." He said, out of breath.

"I don't care, you big oaf, just get me the detectives will you? This is an emergency." George could hear the seriousness of Koenma's voice. He nodded and quickly went to contact them.

"Okay Koenma, Keiko is going to kill me if I'm late for school again." Said an annoyed Yusuke. Kuwabara just stood there also wondering about Koenma's sudden want for them. Hiei looked annoyed and Kurama was his usual calm self.

"Fine then I'll get straight to the point. We detected some demon energy in the human world. Now it was just brief, we don't know it's exact location, but we know he's powerful. And we also detect some unusual human energy." He told them.

"What kind of human energy?" Kurama asked. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were also curious.

"Well it's hard to explain, really. Sort of a hybrid you could say."

"What does that mean?" Asked a curious Kuwabara.

"He means part human and part something else." Replied Kurama.

"Yes exactly Kurama, but this energy was part human part akuma."

"Akuma? But aren't they extinct?" Asked a surprised Hiei.

"What's an akuma?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"It's a like a demon but instead of devouring humans, it devours demons." Koenma explained. Both Kurama and Hiei flinched. Yusuke laughed.

"Who's at the bottom of the food chain now?" Hiei glared at him.

"This is no laughing matter Yusuke, this is serious. Akuma may not eat humans but they could still kill them. And are more bloody and violent than demons. That's why the spirit world and demon world destroyed every Akuma in the Akuma world." Koenma scolded.

Kuwabara looked surprised. "But why? I mean yeah they're violent and bloody but that doesn't mean they all were. Just look at Hiei and Kurama, we thought that all demons are bad, maybe Hiei, but Kurama wouldn't hurt anyone without reason." Koenma held a pained expression.

"I know it was wrong but father decided that on his own. If it were up to me I would have reasoned with the Akuma, not destroy them all. But it's obvious that not all are dead. There resides one in a human somewhere. Much like you Kurama." Kurama nodded.

"So what now, Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"Find this demon and hybrid and bring them here. Try not to hurt them."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Asked Hiei. "How do we find them?"

"We know they're in Tokyo, we know the demon has long black hair, but that's not too much to go by." He replied grimly.

"It's enough. We better start our search tomorrow." Kurama suggested. Yusuke held an embarrassed face. "Sorry Kurama, can't, Keiko and I have a date tomorrow."

"It's fine Yusuke." Kurama bowed to Koenma and started to leave. "I'll inform you all if I find anything else." He heard Koenma say.

xXx

"Mother I'm home!" Cried Botan with an ecstatic expression on her face. Her mom walked out into the hallway and gave her daughter a hug. "Welcome home honey."

"Mom! You should be in bed, not up and about." She said worriedly. Her mom shrugged her shoulders. "Oh Botan, you worry way too much." Botan sighed. "Maybe. Oh yeah!" Her mom blinked. "What is it hun?"

"You will never believe it. I got a job!" Her mother's face shined. "That's wonderful Botan. What kind of job is it?" Botan's face faltered slightly. "A job in a voodoo shop. It's new in town."

"Wow, sounds really exciting, I know you'll do great." She exclaimed. Botan sweat dropped. 'I'm gonna have to do good.' She went upstairs to do her homework and had her dinner.

Later that night, Botan was lying on her bed with a bored look. She still had time before lights out. She sighed and rolled over on her side. She leaned over and grabbed one of her magazines she was reading earlier. It had to be at least three times she read it that night. She felt like she was being watched. She looked out her window and saw no one, only the wind blowing the trees outside her window and made it look ominous.

_It was probably my imagination._ She thought, that also wasn't the only thing on her mind. She wondered what her new job would be like and how can a new shop be there just like that? She needed to be careful, if not for her then for her family, her friends, her mum. She sighed. "What a day." She turned her light off and fell asleep.

The bats that had been watching her flew away towards Kuronue. "My bats, welcome back." He wasn't wearing the clothes he was wearing earlier. He still wore that tattered hat and the pendant was around his neck. He wore a vest which revealed some of his chest and he also wore some sort of black leggings and black boots. He had a pair of large leathery wings behind his back. He was standing on top of a cliff in Demon World.

'Master, what is so important about that girl anyway?' Asked one of his bats. They were each sitting on one of Kuronue's shoulders. The other bat stayed quiet also wondering the same thing. Kuronue sighed and stood there on the cliff letting his raven locks being blown by the gentle wind. "There is something dark and evil lurking in that girl, I can't stand idly by and let her be swallowed up by that darkness." He answered, his bat companions both nodded their heads in agreement. 'But why do you care so much, master?' Asked the other bat. Kuronue then looked up to see the sun rise. "Because she is pure, she doesn't deserve that darkness." And with that he went through a portal that led him to human world.

PeonyRose100: Wow, that was a handful of a first chapter.

Botan: I can't wait to see what happens next.

Kurama: So Kuronue is alive in this one?

PeonyRose100: Yep! And he'll be in a lot of future stories, if I'm inspired enough to finish them.

Kuronue: Ah don't worry, I'm sure someone will like them.

Peonyrose100: So if you like this please review, I was thinking of including Jin, Touya and the others, if you think I should please say so. And I'll also accept flames, just don't be too rough with them.


	2. Of a nice cup of tea and idols

Wow two reviews I'm so honoured, thank you so much for reviewing.

Crystalwolves104: Thank you for reviewing, if you might be interested in this couple then look at some of Volpone's stuff, it's mainly based on Kurama/Botan but there is still some Kuronue loving. Here's the next chapter enjoy.

Heartluv: Yeah this is something that just popped into my head and I got the word Akuma from Man, so I don't own Akuma either. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

PeonyRose: Botan, do the honours will you?

Botan: Of course, PeonyRose100 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any characters. Please enjoy!

2: A nice cup of tea and idols

Botan, Keiko and Yukina were walking to school but happened to be stopped by a mob surrounding two men. There was a bunch of girls surrounding them and making an uproar. "I think my ears are about to burst." Said a voice behind them. It was Shizuru who was a young teacher at their school, but they all grew up together so it was more than a student-teacher relationship. "I mean seriously most of the girls at the school are annoying." She sighed.

The girls nodded and were grateful they didn't end up being like them. "Wait, then who are they crowded around then?" Botan asked, the girls looked in the direction where the group of screaming girls were. They could see a man with long blue hair tied in a low ponytail and wearing their boy's school uniform, he also had amethyst eyes. The other man had blonde hair with emerald eyes and was also wearing the boy's uniform.

"Wait aren't they from that band 'Black Demons?'" Botan realized, she loves that band she has most of their songs on her ipod. "My favourite is definitely Shishiwakamaru-sama his voice is so smooth, and to think he's right there in front of me." The girls sweat dropped. "Don't tell me Botan is one of them fan girls in disguise?" Keiko whispered to Yukina and Shizuru, Yukina gasped. "Is it true Botan?" Botan heard what Keiko whispered. "Of course not I wouldn't betray my best friends." The others sighed in relief. Shizuru looked at her watch and went wide eyed.

"Sorry girls but duty calls, you should start heading to class soon." She suggested then rushed of towards school. "It must be hard being a teacher." Yukina said suddenly. "Yeah but at least she's accomplishing her dream." Keiko assured. They suddenly realized how quite it's become. "Do you think they moved?" Asked Yukina, Botan shrugged. "I guess so, now let's continue where we left off." So they headed towards school.

xXx

"Finally those girls left us alone." Suzuka sighed as he slid down the wall he was leaning against until he was sitting down. "I told you this was a bad idea." Shishi (I can't be bothered writing his full name) snapped, annoyed beyond reason. He never wanted to go to this idiotic school where all those drooling fan girls were. Can he help it if he's so good looking? Suzuka wanted to change the subject. "Hey did you notice that girl with blue hair, she looked like she could pass as you're sister." He smirked.

"You know I don't have any siblings." He sighed still annoyed. Suzuka shrugged his shoulders and got up. "But she was kind of hot, maybe I should ask her out?" He smirked. "Do whatever you want I don't care. Let's just get this day over with." Suzuka sighed and followed his best friend. They were about to turn a corner but Shishi, not looking where he was going bumped into someone. "Ouch." Said the girl. Shishi looked pissed. "Oi, watch where you're going!" Suzuka sweat dropped. "But you were the one…." He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Hey, just because you're some super star doesn't mean you can treat us normal school kids like crap." Yelled the blue haired girl from before. Shishi and Suzuka went wide eyed on the girl. She got up and stomped angrily away. Suzuka recovered from his shock and started laughing. "She sure told you, huh Shishi?" He didn't get a response from him which worried Suzuka, usually Shishi would pummel him by calling him that, but that's not what happened.

Suzuka stood in front of him and clicked his fingers in front of his face. "Yo, earth to Shishi. Come in Shishi." Shishi still stood there then eventually smiled slightly. He whispered something just barely audible that Suzuka had to lean in to hear. "I think I might be in love."

xXx

Kuronue was in his store sorting through different things. He got out his crystal ball and used it to see how his new employee was up to at school. "Ah, the peony is troubled I see." One of his bats from before sat on top of his shoulder. "You sure you should be doing that?" Kuronue shrugged his shoulders but lightly enough his bat companion wouldn't fall off. "She doesn't need to know, besides I can guarantee you that Spirit world is growing suspicious. I need to keep an eye on her."

The bat shook his head. "There are better was to make sure, you know." Kuronue pouted but ignored him. 'I know there's something there, but what? It's defiantly no demon I've felt before.' He sat back in his chair he'd been sitting in and took a sip of his green tea. 'Ah the sweet taste of human tea, it's refreshing but bland. Maybe the peony's first job should be to get me some top class tea. I never was good at picking out good tea.' His bat companion was sweat dropping after seeing his master drool over god knows what.

"Master, isn't her school about to end any minute now?" Kuronue jumped up and was acting quite giddy. "Tea, tea I'll be having lovely tea!" He sang in an annoying way. The bat flew off his shoulder and away far enough that his ears wouldn't bleed. 'And why have I been serving him after all these years? I have no clue.'

xXx

RING

"Oh yeah, schools out for the weekend!" Yusuke shouted. He, Kuwabara, Shuuichi, Botan, Keiko and Yukina were walking out the school gates. People were looking at them strangely for obvious reasons. They look like an ordinary group of friends, but if you were a student at Meiyashiki High, the reason would be obvious. Yusuke and Kuwabara were well known in the area as the losers of this high school, while Shuuichi was the popular one among the girls. Botan was also quite popular with the boys but she couldn't care less. You would probably consider Keiko and Yukina 'normal' high school students, nothing special about them. They're defiantly an odd group of friends.

"Yusuke I hope you haven't forgotten about our date tonight?" Keiko reminded Yusuke narrowing her eyes visibly. Yusuke chuckled awkwardly. "Of course not Keiko, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's funny Yusuke, you told me that you're dates with Keiko were boring and uneventful." Kuwabara put in. Keiko shot daggers at Yusuke and he grabbed Kuwabara by his collar. "You told me you wouldn't say anything." He whispered quite loudly. Everyone heard though. "YUSUKE!"

"Crap." The only thing one could hear if you were within hearing range was a loud smack sound. Shuuichi, Botan, Kuwabara and Yukina started to walk away. When they were far away enough Botan turned to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara you had better apologise to Keiko and Yusuke." She scolded. Yukina agreed with her and held a disappointed face. "It would be a shame if they broke up over this." Kuwabara's face softened. "It's okay my love, they've overcome tougher situations than this, right Shuuichi, Botan?" They both nodded. Yukina smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Botan suddenly remembered something quite important.

"Oh that's right, I better get going for my first day of my first job, don't want to leave a first bad impression." Yukina hugged her immediately. "Good luck, and tell us how it went, okay?" Shuuichi smiled. Botan blushed slightly and waved to them before leaving for the voodoo shop she knows she'll be spending a lot of time in.

xXx

She had arrived at the voodoo shop 10 minutes later. 'I hope I didn't show any tardiness.' She entered and headed for the counter first. "Um, Mr. Kuronue, sir?" She looked around the store but found nothing revealing long black hair. She decided he would be behind the shop where he led her the day before. But before she could move anywhere she felt a strange presence. She looked behind her again but had found no one there.

'Odd, I could've sworn someone was there.' She shrugged her shoulders. 'It must've been my imagination.' She started walking forward before turning her head. She walked into someone and started to fall backwards. But before she fell on the ground an arm snaked around her lithe frame, which prevented her from falling on the ground. The man, she realized, stood her upright.

"It's strange, I didn't picture you the clumsy type." The man chuckled. She blushed and immediately pushed away from him. "Although, to be fair I don't know that much about you." She looked up and, not to her surprise, it was her new employer, Kuronue. "Yeah, well you always appear unexpectedly. It's going to take a while for me to get used to that." She pouted. He chuckled some more then turned around and walked back the way he came.

"You ready for your first day?" She nodded, she was actually quite interested in what she would have to do. He smiled than threw her a jar of green tea. She caught it with grace she didn't know she had. She looked at the jar then to him in question. "I would like you to buy me some green tea that you recommend." He grinned when he saw her shocked face. "What? I think it's a good enough chore, I'll even give you the yen." She sighed. "Let me guess, you're new to this whole employer thing?" He chuckled and nodded his head.

'Well, I was told and I get paid to do it, so what am I complaining about?' She thought to herself. "Wait, how much are you paying me anyway?" She asked him suddenly. He thought for a moment, then his eyes brightened. "Ah, how about 5000 yen every day? Sounds reasonable enough." He figured. Botan's jaw dropped. "W…wait, d..did you just say….5000 yen… every..day?" He nodded thinking it wasn't enough. "Is it too cheap?" She shook her head vigorously. "No, I think it's too much."

His eyes widened. 'This girl… she isn't like other ningens. Most ningens would practically kill for money. But she's complaining about it being too much? She's a strange one, but not in a bad way.'

Botan froze. 'What am I thinking? He might lower it. The more money I have the better the medicine I can get for mother. But, even so it's still too much. Is he really that rich, or is he just stupid when it comes to money?' He coughed to get her attention. "Nah, I'm not stupid or anything, but isn't your mother sick in bed?" Her eyes widened. 'Can he read my mind? But no one can do that, can they?' She mentally shook her head and figured it was a coincidence. "But how did you know that?"

He laughed. "Call it intuition I guess. You need the money for medicine, so you should stop thinking of others and think about yourself for once." She was shocked to say the least, but she smiled non the less. "Thinking about my first task though." He nodded for her to go on. "I don't drink green tea, so I'm not sure about which ones are the best, but I could get you my favourite coffee." He scrunched his nose. "But coffees too bitter, I like sweet." He continued to whine like a child.

She smiled. "That was what I was like at first too, but my favourite brand of coffee is different, trust me you'll like it." He sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll take your word for it." She nodded then started for the door. "Wait, Botan you forgot the money to pay for it." He ran to her. She then held out her hand and he put the money into her open hand. "Be safe now, Little Peony." She blushed at his nickname for her then started to head to the nearest grocery shop.

xXx

Botan exited the shop she had bought her coffee in. "Seriously, Little Peony? And why does he act so childishly sometimes?" She said out loud to herself. It had started getting dark by then but it wasn't too dark. She decided he's waited long enough, and went through an alleyway which she considered a short cut.

Although it wasn't so dark, in the alleyway it seemed it was in the middle of the night. She felt as though someone was behind her again, but it wasn't like before. 'Great going Botan, your practically asking to get mugged or something worse by walking through here.' She then heard footsteps behind her. She gulped then turn around. "Hello there, girlie."

'Crap.'

Cliffhanger, sorry for the late update. But I think this chapter could have ended worse. To be honest, I have no idea where I'm going with this fic, it just sort of appeared and I wanted to put it into words. But don't worry I'm not planning on abandoning this, nor my other fic, Demon Detectives, which is also turning out pretty well so far. I'm more than halfway through typing. So the second chapter of Demon Detectives should be coming out in the next couple of days, so look forward to that.

So please review, follow and favourite, or just do one of these. DO SOMETHING! Jk, but please do!

Yusuke: I think my face is about to fall off.

Botan: Serves you right Yusuke, you should never tell any secrets to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: Hey!

Kurama: Anyway, come to think of it Kuronue, where has your pendant gone this chapter?

Kuronue: I don't always twirl it about. (Mumbles: it was around my neck)


	3. Of a mysterious voice and darkness

A Deal with a demon ch 3

AN: I am so sorry for the long wait! I have no excuse, I had all summer to update but I just kind of lost my passion for it, but now that I'm back at tech I seem to write more. Is that weird? Probably is but here's the update anyway and check out my other fanfic I'm doing, Demon Detectives. It's going to be way longer than this one, but I enjoy writing both.

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own yyh, if I did then, you know, continue it.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The voice

Kuronue was getting a bad feeling. A really bad feeling. His new little employee was running late. Unless the shop she went to was further away than he expected. But he doubted that. 'Maybe I should check up on her, just in case.'

Shou, one of Kuronue's bats came into the room. "Master? Is she here yet?" He was in his human form, it was easier to help his Master this way. He had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, just like Kuronue but his bangs were at the side of his face. He also wore similar clothing. Kuronue shook his head but grinned when he held up his crystal ball. "No, but at least we'll know where she is." Shou looked doubtful but didn't stop him. He too was worried for the girl.

When Kuronue was about to look into the crystal his other demon bat, Saki appeared. "Shou, what's he looking for now?" She asked. She, unlike her brother had short hair and wore brighter clothing but is still somewhat similar to Kuronue's.

"To see where Miss Botan is." Saki nodded continuing to stand beside her brother. Kuronue concentrated and opened his eyes shocked. He stood up abruptly and went to run out of the shop. Shou and Saki stood there confused but went to follow him anyway. "Master, did something happen?" Saki asked.

Kuronue nodded and just ran. His two servants kept quiet, hoping Botan will be okay.

xXx

Kurama had said goodbye to Yusuke and the others not too long ago. He was walking in a park downtown hoping to find a certain someone. He stopped next to a tree, not surprised to see a shadow. "Hiei." He called. The shadow shifted slightly and then disappeared. He looked to his left to see said fire demon staring up at him with a bored look.

"Kitsune, let me guess it's about the case?" Kurama nodded looking thoughtful. 'Who'd thought that there was still one out there. It's strange.' He then looked towards the city. "To think there's one somewhere in there."

"Hmph, we're not getting anything done by standing around." Kurama nodded. "Agreed."

They were in the city now, mainly looking out for a man with long dark hair. It was getting quite dark now but still there were a lot of people walking about. Hiei, instead of walking amongst the people decided to look from high ground. His Jagan eye worked better that way, and he just hated crowds.

"Grr, still nothing." He growled. 'These guys are cautious. Not even my Jagan eye can find them.' Hiei said to Kurama through telepathy. Kurama sighed at this. This was defiently going to be harder than he anticipated. But he also knew it wouldn't be a cakewalk.

Hiei froze. Something was off. He tried his Jagan eye again. 'Kurama, the demons here somewhere. I just felt it.' Kurama stood alert. It was hard to concentrate with so many people. 'He's quickly coming towards you but I can't tell from which direction.'

Just great, has the demon found out who they were? But how? From the corner of his eye he saw someone with long dark hair run right past him. 'Kuronue?' He thought, but that was impossible, his old partner was dead. As soon as he turned the direction of which the man had went he was gone. As if he wasn't ever there.

'Grr, I can't sense him anymore.' He heard Hiei mumble. Kurama shook his head and went in said direction of the man. 'Kurama? Where are you going?'

'There was someone that ran right past me. I'm going to check it out.' He heard Hiei grunt but knew he was following. 'Is it really you Kuronue? Please say I'm not going crazy.'

xXx

Botan backed up against the wall. The two men who she knew had only bad intentions were advancing towards her step by step. She was not a fragile girl and she wasn't helpless. She narrowed her eyes, and bent down into a fighting stance. The two men stopped and laughed. She knew this was her chance. She kicked the guy closest to her in his stomach, who fell to his side in agony.

The other guy looked alarmed and was hit by a punch to his jaw. "Don't underestimate me. Come on, I can take you on!" A bad mistake on her part, the first man grabbed a hold of her ankle making her fall backwards. The second one grabbed her shoulders and pushed her head against the wall.

She winced but didn't show tears. She continued to struggle when the first tied her legs together. 'Oh no, please don't do this.' She begged mentally. She was about to scream but the second covered her mouth with his filthy hands. Now she was ready to cry.

'Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you.'

Said a raspy male voice. 'Just let me out.' She couldn't see his face but knew he was smirking.

'Who are you?'

'You don't need to know that but you want to live, don't you?' She mentally nodded her head. 'Good, now just close your eyes. It'll all be over before you know it.' She hesitated but did as he said.

"Oh, has girlie already given up?" Said the second one, even though his jaw was badly hurt. As soon as he said that, her eyes opened up, but they were more narrow and instead of being amethyst they were golden. The man was shocked and slightly afraid. He let go of her mouth.

"No, just having a change of perspective." Her voice had turned more evil like and raspy, as if she hadn't drunk anything for days. "Ha ha ha, it feels great to be out. Why thank you Botan for given me the opportunity." By now the first man had noticed the change and backed away along with his companion.

The rope around her feet went loose and now was on the ground due to her standing up. Her face was downward, her bangs covering her eyes. She shook while she was laughing maniacally. Her head then flew up allowing the men to see her crazed face. "I'm afraid you won't be leaving this alleyway alive."

The men shook with fear and began to run towards the end of the alleyway. She turned her face eerily slowly, smirking. "I don't think so." She took a dagger they had dropped and jumped inhumanly high. She landed right in front of them.

"We're too close to the entrance, now how about you two go the other way?"

The two men ran in the opposite direction. "Good boys, but..." She jumped again and was over them now. "...Now you die." She brought down the dagger on one of their backs, the dagger somehow came flying back to her open hand and did the same to the other man. The sounds of their screaming was the last noise they would ever make again.

The wind suddenly blew, making her look even more ominous while she was standing over the dead corpses. She smirked again. "Maybe all this blood wasn't necessary." She looked down at her clothes and shrugged. "Ah well, Botan will forgive me. After all we have known each other for 16 years."

She narrowed her eyes upon sensing someone else behind her. "I'm afraid you're a little late there, bat youkai." Kuronue frowned. He had arrived too late, although those ningens got what they deserved but it is going to be hard to clean up this mess.

"Don't think you can control that girl. She is tougher than you think, Akuma." This sparked the 'girl's' interest. "Oh, so you know what I am? I was pretty sure I covered my Akuma energy quite well."

Kuronue smirked. "Yes well I knew for a fact you were not a demon. And I didn't want to believe you were an Akuma. But, of what I saw, that was all the proof I needed." He took cautious steps towards her. "But I will not allow you to take over this girl's body."

The Akuma chuckled darkly. "Is that so?" He paused. "Well fine, I can see that I am outnumbered here." Shou and Saki took out their weapons, ready to pounce if needed. "But, this will not be the last time you will hear of me. I will have my revenge on Spirit World. Soon."

With that said, she closed her eyes then began to fall to the ground. Kuronue was at her side immediately, worried beyond belief. 'Why do I feel so strongly for this girl?' Shou and Saki withdrew their blades and walked towards their master and acquaintance.

"Will she be okay?" Saki asked. Kuronue nodded. "Yes, she will be. But I'm going to take her back to the shop. Tell her mom she won't be coming until late."

"But what about that?" Shou pointed to the bodies and picked up the dagger. "Bring the knife with you, there has to be no evidence of her being here." Shou and Saki nodded and took off into the night. Kuronue looked down at the blue haired girls face. "Let's get you back."

xXx

"Kurama, are you sure he went this way?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded. "Yes I am sure of it." Kurama then stopped in his tracks. Hiei stopped a few feet later. "Kurama?" He smelt it. Human blood, coming from the alleyway a few feet to his left.

They both ran into the alley and saw two bodies of men. Hiei smirked. "Looks like the Akuma isn't too far off. No way a demon would do this."

"Either that or they killed themselves." Hiei chuckled darkly. "No, it's defiantly an Akuma. You can sense it, can't you?" They then heard police cars coming towards them. "We better go." With that they got to a safe distance as to not be caught.

The police men entered the crime scene with some bystanders looking around nervously. Even a film crew came along. "This'll defiantly be on the news. I don't know if this will make it easier or harder." Hiei snorted. "As if these ningens will make any kind of trouble."

Kurama looked doubtful. "I doubt that, they will be more cautious around the streets."

"And that's bad because?" Kurama sighed.

"Think about it Hiei. If humans are more cautious, they'll be more alert. If we get into a fight with the Akuma or demon they'll defiantly know of it."

"Alright I get it. Fine, all we can do is keep quiet about it." Hiei started to walk away.

"Hiei?" Kurama questioned.

"I'm done for tonight. Not bad for our first patrol." He then vanished into thin air. Kurama sighed then turned his head to the humans just outside the alleyway.

"I think I'll call it a night too." He started walking away on the sidewalk towards his home. 'Kuronue, was that really you?'

xXx

"I have to say, her mom is really nice." Shou stated.

"Yeah, she sure is." They walked into a dark corner getting ready to transform back into their bat forms, when suddenly they heard someone walk towards them. "What are we waiting for Shou? Let's transform already."

"Oh yeah, right." They turned back as soon as Kurama was within looking distance. "Hey, I saw that guy at the crime scene."

"Who cares? Let's just get back to Master Kuronue." Shou nodded then the two of them went off back to the Voodoo shop.

xXx

Kuronue looked miffed. So much has happened in one night. He had to figure out a way around it. He was sitting next to Botan who was still unconscious. He sat up as he saw her fingers twitch slightly. She eventually opened her eyes, looking dazed.

"Kuronue, sir?" She whispered. "Where am I?"

"At the store of course!" He said in a sing song voice, trying to lighten the mood. He made her smile at least. "Anyway, what exactly do you remember of tonight?"

Botan thought for a moment, trying to remember. She remembered a strange voice, then darkness...that's about it. Oh, and those two older men almost...

"Oh no, what happened?! Did they...?" She didn't get to finish with Kuronue silencing her with a finger.

"Shh, it's alright. Nothing happened, I arrived before they could do anything." He whispered. She calmed down and sighed with relief.

'I admit, if it weren't for the Akuma things could have ended terribly.' Kuronue thought.

"Kuronue sir?" He was snapped back to reality, he smiled down at her, urging her to continue. "How did you make it on time?" He froze. He never thought this far, what was he supposed to tell her exactly?

"Um, well, you see. Ah."

"He had a bad feeling. Usually they're wrong but thank god we decided to trust it." Said a boy's voice from the doorway. Beside him was a girl of around the same age.

"Who are you two?" Botan asked nicely. 'I've never seen them around before.' The little boy leaned from foot to foot, embarrassed. The young girl sighed and hit him on the head.

"Come on brother, don't be like that!" The girl smiled brightly and took a few steps until she was directly in front of Botan. "My name is Saki, I am one of Master Kuronue's assistants." She then pointed a finger to her brother. "And he is my brother, Shou. He's a little shy when meeting new people but he'll come around when he gets to know you."

"Oh, okay then, thank you." Saki nodded and turned to walk beside her brother once more. Kuronue clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Well now that introductions are done how about you go make us some tea, Saki?" The girl pouted but obliged anyway. Getting the indication, Shou followed after her, leaving Kuronue and Botan. It was silent for a while until Botan spoke.

"So you had a bad feeling, eh?" She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah giggle all you want." He said blushing. He was surprised when Botan shot up from the bed. "Hey, hold on a sec. You just woke up, you need to rest more." Botan still looked panicked.

"What about my mom? She'll be worried! What time is it?!" Kuronue eased her down back onto the bed.

"Don't worry, Shou and Saki already told her everything." She visibly calmed down. "I promise, you can go home when your better. And it's only 8 o'clock, I'm surprised you came to so quickly." Botan nodded relaxing. Not too much later Shou and Saki came in and served the tea. 'But that still doesn't explain that voice I heard.' She thought. She shrugged it off and sipped some tea. But she wondered where he got this tea. The whole point of that night was to go buy some coffee. She shrugged again, who cares? It still tasted great.

Tbc


	4. Of new teachers and old partners

AN: Sorry for the long update but my computer stopped working and so I had to work with my ipod. But I have a new laptop now so I'll be much more frequent with my stories.

Hiei: It took you long enough.

Botan: Hiei, you heard what she said.

Hiei: Hn

Kuronue: Aw, he's just so bumed out because he's not in this chapter, aren't ya?

Hiei:I could kill you right now, damn bat!

Kuronue: Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots.

Peonyrose100: Well let's just start the chapter before any bloodshed, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own this spectacular, amazing, ingenious, inspiring anime. If I did you'd know about it. Right! On with the chapter!

Chapter 4 Of new teachers and old partners

That weekend was hectic. After coming home from work that Friday Botan's mom came down with a hectic cough that, once it started it wouldn't stop for at least 5 minutes. Not only that but Botan was so stressed that she couldn't get all her homework done.

It was Sunday night and the blue-haired girl kept on being chased by nightmares of what could have been. The two men pursued her with knifes the colour of fresh blood. Whose blood, she could not place, but if she couldn't get away no doubt she would be next.

"Come back here Girlie!" Yelled the one closest to her. The second one smirked licking his lips. Tears were in her eyes, she was almost out of breathe, but she couldn't stop now, not now! She ran into something that wasn't there before, a person to be exact.

"Kuronue-san?" She whispered. Finally a friendly face. But her hopes disappeared as soon as Kuronue turned around towards her. His face showed nothing but rage. Did she do something wrong? Why was he angry? As if that wasn't enough that voice from Friday night appeared again.

"Do you need my help?" The voice was teasing her! Of course she needed help, the voice didn't seem to help though. The two men were closer than ever now. The voice chuckled darkly, amused by her nightmare. "Wake up."

She woke up with a cold sweat. She brought her left hand to her temple, wiping the sweat away. "What a nightmare." She looked to her right where her alarm clock sat. She had woke up 10 minutes early. Not a bad way to start off the week. Well, other than the nightmare, of course.

She shook her head of those thoughts and got up to get dressed. When she was fully dressed after taking a shower too she went to prepare her mother's medicine. She needed to take it once in the morning after she woke up, and one before she goes to bed.

She brought a tray full of medicine, food and orange juice. She loved her mom, they were extremely close and she didn't know what she would do without her. She sat the tray down and knocked on the door. "Mom, I brought medicine and breakfast." A small noise could be heard from inside which indicated she should come in.

Botan picked up the tray again after opening the door. "Ohayo, Mother, how'd you sleep?" She chirped happily, forgetting her nightmares even for a moment. Her mother smiled sweetly at her.

"I slept well, Hun. What about you?"

"Yeah, I slept well too." Botan answered back. She took the tray from her mother when she was finished. "I better get going now." Her mother nodded, smiling.

"I'll see you when you get back home, hun." Botan nodded leaving her mum to sleep. She put the tray down on the kitchen counter and grabbed her school bag along with anything else she may need.

xXx

"What a great day it is today!" Botan said to herself. Walking through the busy streets of Tokyo, something on a TV in the TV shop caught her eye. It was a news report.

"Good morning, today we have some troubling news to report this morning. On 9th Street approximately on Friday evening was a murder." Botan went wide-eyed. 'A murder?'

"According to locals the victims were two men of the yakuza gang at the South of Tokyo. Apparently the murderer used a knife to stab the victims. The police could only confirm one blow to each, so the criminal knew where he was aiming at. Unfortunately that's all we have at this point." The TV then showed the scene where the crime was taken place.

"It's awful isn't it?" Asked a voice behind her. It was Keiko and Yukina. "To think it happened near where we live." Botan nodded. She looked at the TV again but found it had already gone on to news about sports. She breathed a sigh, it'd be best not to work overtime tonight.

"Botan-chan, are you feeling okay?" Yukina asked worriedly. Botan nodded her head, maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

"Of course Yukina-chan! I'm feeling a-okay!" Keiko gave her a doubtful look but let it slide. 'She's probably just nervous about the whole murder incident.'

"Uh, let's change the subject." Keiko said while they were walking towards school. "How was your new job, hm?"

"Oh yeah, how was it?"

"Oh it was good, all I really did was buy some coffee." Keiko and Yukina blinked.

"If you get paid just to fetch coffee..." Keiko started. "...then that must be an awesome job!" Botan sweat dropped.

"I guess."

"What kind of boss do you have then?" Yukina asked, Botan thought for a moment. What would be the best way to describe that man? Eccentric? No maybe a bit too over the top.

"He's different... I guess." She chuckled awkwardly. "Not too sure what the best way to subscribe him would be." Keiko nodded.

"He treats you good then."

"Of course."

When they got to the school gates of Meiyashiki High, like Friday, there was a huge commotion. "Those girls are at it again." Keiko sighed. "When are they ever going to learn that their love is futile?"

"Listen to you Keiko-chan, although it is the truth." Botan chuckled.

"What about you Botan-chan? Don't you like their band?"

"Yeah I do, but after running into Shishiwakamaru I have less love for them now."

Keiko's head sprung up. "What do you mean? You've met Shishiwakamaru before?"

"Ah, it was on Friday, I bumped into him and fell on the ground. I started to apologise but then he snapped at me. I knew he was short-tempered, but damn."

It grew quiet around the area all the fangirls were in. Suspicious. What they didn't expect was to see Shishiwakamaru walk towards them at a confident pace. Botan narrowed her eyes at the band member and started to walk away along with Keiko and Yukina. A strong hand was on her shoulder and Shishiwakamaru smiled down at her. Boys have him a 'what the hell do you think you're doing?' look.

"I am sorry for how I treated you on Friday. Will you forgive me?" He said as he leaned down and kissed her hand. She blushed and nodded hesitantly. She shook her head immediately and took her hand away from his grip.

"W-whatever! Let's get to class." She said to Keiko and Yukina who blinked at what happened. As they were walking away all the girls glared daggers at the blunette's back.

Suzuka couldn't help but laugh at his friend's antiques. "That was hilarious! She's funny!" He said as he was rolling around, dying of laughter. Shishiwakamaru glared at his so called best friend.

"Whatever Suzuka! Next time this happens to you I'll do what you just did! Laugh!" He growled. Suzuka grinned.

"Really? I'd like to see you try." It was eerily silent between the two band members. After a while they just shrugged and walked to the school building. All the students that witnessed the scene sweat dropped. That escalated quickly.

xXx

"Oh boy, human boys are really entertaining to watch." Saki murmured. Shou yawned at the scene, having seen stuff like this countless times before.

"Yeah, well it gets boring after a while, and quite frankly, pathetic." Saki frowned but didn't comment. The images on Kuronue's crystal faded back to it's crimson red. "Say, Saki? Where did master Kuronue go off to?"

"He didn't tell you?" As her brother shook his head she sighed. "He's away to Botan's school." Shou's eyes widened.

"Huh? Why?"

"He says, and I quote 'I need to look over that girl, you remember what happened on Friday right?' So he's gone to pose as a new teacher. Disguised of course!" Shou nodded, it made sense afterall. What better way to make sure Botan and the other students are safe than going undercover?

"I just hope that whatever is inside her is controllable." He murmured. Saki nodded in agreement.

"Me too."

xXx

School was different today, Botan had realised. Whispers and murmurs are spreading fast throughout the school. A rumour of a new hot teacher. Botan wanted to roll her eyes at the blushes on the girl's faces. She wanted to laugh at the scowling ones of the boys.

"But we already have Shuichi for the girls to go goggle eyed at and now you say there's going to be a new teacher?" Said a boy with glasses. The one standing beside him relunctedly nodded his head.

"Yeah you heard right, as if things weren't bad enough. And don't forget there's Shishiwakamaru also." His eyes then perked up. "But at least we have Botan-San to goggle at!" They then turned their eyes towards the blunette who chuckled awkwardly upon eye contact. She walked quicker to her classroom and towards her seat. Keiko and Yukina were already seated down.

"Hey Botan, did you get your books okay?" Keiko asked, smiling.

"Mm-hm. Oh, by the way have you heard the rumours going around?"

"Yeah, there's going to be a new teacher right?" Yukina asked. Botan nodded her head.

"Yeah that one, hm, I wonder what he'll be like?" Keiko smirked.

"Excited are we?" Keiko loved to tease her best friend, especially since she doesn't get to do it too often.

"No, that's not it."

"I see." Keiko was about to say more but her eyes were covered by a pair of hands.

"Guess who?" Asked an all too familiar voice. Keiko laughed under his hands.

"Yusuke!" She chuckled, pulling his hands off of her eyes. "How was your day yesterday?" Botan smiled down at the two lovebirds. It was sweet that these two very different people ended up together. It was not only Yusuke that had arrived but Shuichi and Kuwabara also.

"Yusuke! You said you would wait for us! Why didn't you?" Kuwabara said angrily. His mood changed upon seeing Yukina. "Oh but it's all fine now Yukina my love!" Yukina giggled at her boyfriend's antiques.

"Oh Kazuma, you can be so silly sometimes." Yusuke smirked.

"Well, Kuwabara, if you must know, I just couldn't wait to see Keiko again." Keiko blushed at his compliment.

"Yusuke..." She mumbled, blushing madly. He chuckled at her red cheeks.

"So Botan, how was your job?" Shuichi asked. Botan looked to him and smiled.

"Yeah it was good. The boss is eccentric to say the least, but he does good." Shuichi was about to ask more but the door to their classroom opened up. He gave her a smile and sat down at his seat, and so did she. When the elderly teacher nodded his head in approval he told the newcomer to come into the classroom.

A lot of intake of air was heard as all the girl's eyes seemed to sparkle. As did some of the males in the class. Botan rolled her eyes at all the stares. Yes he was good looking, there was no doubt about that, but she wouldn't goggle at the man. Come to think of it, this man oddly resembles a certain boss of hers.

He even had the same long dark hair and blue eyes. 'What is he up to? Coming to my school?' Kurama, on the other hand, had such a different reaction than the blunette.

'Kuronue? No, it can't be, he's dead!' He thought. But there is no denying of how much this man resembles his old partner. The black haired man came into the classroom, smiling brightly. He defiantly recognised one of the many faces before him. The little Akuma girl was giving him weird looks, not surprisingly.

'I think I should have worked more on my disguise. It's obvious I don't look much different.' He mentally shrugged. He guessed he'd have to tell her the whole truth sooner than he expected. There was no way she could be left in the dark forever.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." He said in a charming voice. "My name is Kuronue Ito, but you can call me Ito." 'Maybe I should have used a fake name? Ah well, what's done is done, I guess.

"Yes, this is the new teacher that you have been spreading rumours about." The teacher chuckled. "Anyway, please treat Ito-San with respect. Now if you'll excuse me." He left the classroom as soon as he said that.

It was all silent in the classroom as Kuroune had no idea of what he was doing. 'Maybe I should have studied teaching more, oh why couldn't I have disguised myself as a student instead!' He thought nervously. 'No this is out of character for me! I must remain calm and collected. Yeah, that's right. But wait, why do I feel threatened?'

He looked around the classroom for any potential glares or the like. He spotted a red headed boy with emerald eyes glaring up at him. 'Hm, what's his problem? I don't think I've ever met the kid before in my life.'

"Um, excuse me, Ito-San?" Spoke Keiko out of the blue. "A-are you going to teach us or...?" Kuronue smiled.

"Well of course! Why don't we all get to know each other first?" He pointed to Botan. "How about you little lady?" Botan gave him a look as if he were crazy. Well he may as well be crazy. He did apply to become a teacher at this school. You can't get much crazier than that.

"Me?" She asked, confused. Why would he ask someone that when he already knows who she is? What a strange boss she has.

"Mh-hm." He nodded a bit too cheerfully. "You seem like a nice girl to start with." She glared silently at the black haired man.

"Well my name is Botan Fukuyama." Kuronue continued to smile at her. She sweat dropped. What kind of man is he really? "I um, have a new job and-"

"Okay on with the next student!" He said. The blunette growled silently. Why the hell is this guy here?

xXx After class

"So Shuichi, want to go to the usual spot for break?" Yusuke asked. The class that Kuronue teached was over. And it seemed that World History wouldn't be so bad with Kuronue as their teacher. He was surprisingly good at teaching that subject. Like he lived through those events himself.

"Um I need to speak to someone first, then I'll join you." Shuichi answered. Yusuke nodded.

"Oh okay, but who do you need to talk to?"

"The new teacher, I just have an epiphany is all." Yusuke's eyes widened.

"I see, does it have anything to do with our current case by any chance?" Kuwabara asked, joining their conversation along with Yukina and Keiko. All of them, apart from Botan of course, know about Spirit World and Demon World. Keiko only knows by chance, as she had been kidnapped at one point. Yukina's an ice demon, she wanted to experience life as a human, so she's at Meiyashiki now.

"It may be. I can't say for certain." With that, he got up from his seat and took his school bag along with him. He only just realised that their new History teacher was nowhere within sight. Nor was Botan. 'Come to think of it, where did she go?' With worried eyes he took off down the corridor.

Yusuke and the others watched him go. "I know I've mentioned this before. But..." Keiko started. Yusuke put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, what is it Keiko?"

"Shouldn't we tell Botan everything? I mean, she's my best friend and I feel like I'm betraying her in some way." Yusuke's eyes softened.

"Yeah, we will tell her soon. I promise ya. Now let's go get some grub! I'm starving!" He said. Keiko smiled then laughed at her boyfriend's antiques.

"Oh Yusuke." Kuwabara and Yukina followed them out. Kuwabara saying something that made the ice maiden giggle.

xXx

Botan needed some time alone. For some reason, during class, she felt kind of queasy. She ignored it and just continued her work. Now that class was over it got worse. She wanted to get home, but she knew she couldn't. School was important after all.

She leaned her hand against the wall, putting the other against her sweating forehead. "Why do I feel this way?" She asked to no one in particular. She took deep breathes to calm herself. Her world was spinning. There's no fighting it. She began to fall over but a strong firm hand kept her from falling over completely.

"I thought something was amiss during class." She looked up through her dizziness. It was Kuronue. He stood her upright feeling her forehead in the process. Luckily there was no one around to make wrong assumptions. "You seem to have a fever. I'll take you to the nurse's office then you'll explain everything to me. Okay?" All Botan could do was nod at his request and she let him drag her to the nurse.

xXx Outside

"What did you say?" Shishiwakamaru asked his good friend. The duo sat underneathe a Sakura tree outside in the school grounds.

"Mm-hm, they really do have a new teacher. And he's pretty popular with the girls too."

"Hn, I don't care about that bullcrap. Is it the same class Botan-chan goes to?" Suzuka gave him an unbelieving look. "What? What is it?" Suzuka then smirked.

"Botan-chan? Since when are you so acquainted with her?"

"Huh? Is that all? And here you had me worried for nothing. I can call her whatever I want!" He said, eating a snack bar. "Whatever I want." He mumbled.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, did you notice that strange foreign demon energy on Friday? It was near the location of the murder that I saw on the news this morning. You know the yakuza gang members?"

"Yeah I know what you're talking about. Heh, sounds interesting."

"Hm if you say so. But I think it's a huge pain. In my opinion of course."

"Hn. Of course you'd say that! You lazy ass clown." He said in a teasing manner. Suzuka growled at his friend.

"Yeah? You wanna fight about it?!" Students that had been around to hear these two had gathered around. The boys rooting for them to fight and girls looking on with worried faces. Even Yusuke and Kuwabara were rooting for a fight while Keiko and Yukina gave them disapproving looks.

Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka sweat dropped at the riot they caused. They crossed their arms refusing to look each other in the eye. "Just forget this happened okay?" Suzuka asked.

"Sure, but only if you do." After realising they were not going to fight Yusuke and Kuwabara booed them and retreated back to their girlfriends.

"And I thought there would be some fighting going on!" Yusuke frowned. Kuwabara nodded his head in agreement.

"Yusuke...seriously." Keiko reprimanded.

xXx

"Oh my, is Botan-San alright?" Asked the head nurse upon seeing her so sickly. Kuronue nodded while handing her to the nurse.

"Yeah, take good care of her will ya?"

"Wait, I thought you were staying?" Botan asked. Kuronue shrugged giving her a smile.

"You need your rest don't ya? I'll see you tomorrow then." Without another word he walked out of the room leaving behind a confused Botan. The nurse shrugged her shoulders and gave medicine to the faintly girl.

"Here you go, Botan-San. Take a spoonful and then rest for an hour or so. You'll be just fine." With a nod Botan sat back and took a spoonful, grimacing from the taste. The nurse chuckled. "Yeah, that medicine isn't the nicest I'm afraid." She took the bottle away from the blunette's hand. "Now rest dear. I'll

wake you up before lunch." With a nod, Botan closed her eyes and went off to the dream world.

Kuronue was standing outside the whole time, he smiled and walked off when he sensed she had fallen asleep. He had only walked a few steps when he sensed someone fast approaching. "Kuronue, that is you, is it not?" He recognised that style of speaking, but it couldn't be, he was dead wasn't he? He turned his head around and instead of the silver hair he expected to see, it was that red headed boy that was a friend of his pretty little employee.

He racked his brain to remember his name. "Ah, Shuichi is it not?" The boy nodded. "What did you want?" Shuichi walked up to him, giving him a weird look. "Uh, what?" Kuronue asked nervously.

The boy broke into a small smile. "It really is you, isn't it Kuronue?" Kuronue looked confused.

"Um, yeah the former teacher did say my name, so of course you'd know it." Shuichi shook his head.

"No, that's not it. It would appear that you don't recognise me in this human form. I wouldn't be surprised. And I thought you were dead?" Kuronue looked taken aback and thought for moment. Could this really be...?

He gulped. "Is that you Kurama?" With Shuichi's smile Kuronue broke into a grin. "I knew you couldn't be dead. There was just no way one single hunter could take the Youko Kurama down."

They broke into silence then, despite their unexpected reunion. They had a lot on their minds after all. The case that Koenma gave him was on Kurama's mind. _Kuronue is obviously the demon that Koenma wants. But what of the Akuma? Hm. _It was obvious that asking himself these questions was not getting him anywhere. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kuronue cleared his throat.

"Well it's weird finding out that you're one of my students." Kuronue said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I mean, you were the smarter one of the two of us."

"Yes, while it's true that I was smarter, things have changed now." Kurama smirked upon seeing his old partner glaring daggers at him.

"Yes...indeed." They heard footsteps and decided to go their seperate ways. "I guess I'll be seeing you in your next class." Kuronue waved goodbye as he started down the corridor. Kurama nodded and started down the opposite direction. He stopped abruptly upon realizing his old partner's last words. _Wait, he teaches math as well? That's strange, from what I remember he sucked at math. _He chuckled to himself and shrugged. _Ah well, it's no concern of mine._

From now on I'll reply to my reviews after the chapter ends. I was so itching to finish my other chapter that I forgot to reply to those who reviewed chapter two and I can't forget abot chapter 3. So here they are now.

Firestorm1991: Sorry for not replying to your review earlier but you'll see how Yuske became a spirit detective later on in the story.

Anonymous: Thank you for liking my story. I really appreciate it.

Heartluv: Yes Shishi is in love with our heroine, I'm actually excited of how he'll be like in the story.

Mina Xu: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next installment.

Next chapter will be coming out soon!


	5. Of Jealousy and Opinions

Disclimer: I...don't...own...Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did though.

Chapter 5 Of jealousy and opinions.

Botan opened her eyes when she had been shaken awake by the school's nurse. She got up with groggy eyes. Her head didn't feel as bad as it had been earlier. "Ah, it's good to see you awake again, Botan-san." Botan nodded her head and took a deep yawn. The nurse put her hand on Botan's forhead then felt her own forehead. "Your fever has come down.

"That's a relief." Botan replied. "Wait, what time is it?" The nurse looked at her watch.

"The bell for lunch is about to go off, so it's almost 1 o'clock." Botan smiled.

"That's good, thank you for helping me ma'am!" The older lady chuckled.

"It's no problem at all Botan-san. Just remember to take it easy the rest of the day."With a quick nod Botan walked out of the infirmiry and abruptly stopped upon seeing Yusuke and the others.

"Hey 's up?" She asked nervously when Keiko was glaring at her.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?! You haven't been in class since before break. What's up with that?" Keiko growled. Botan sweat dropped and backed away from her seething best friend.

"W-well, you see. My head was hurting like hell and so I simply went to the nurse's office and she told me to sleep it off until now. He he." She breathed a sigh when Keiko nodded her head and backed up a bit.

"Oh Botan-san, how's your head then?" Yukina asked. Botan nodded.

"Yes yes, it's nothing to worry about. I couldn't sleep much last night, was all." Yusuke came up to her and swung his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, this is Botan afterall! She is a tough nut to crack."

"And that's a good thing Yusuke-kun?" She asked. The bell rung immediately after that and they all went to their Sakura Tree.

"So what do you all think about that Itou teacher guy?" Kuwabara asked. "I think he's kind of weird."

Kurama tensed up upon hearing what Kuwabara had said. Botan was the only one who noticed this. She put a worried hand on his shoulder. "Shuuichi-kun? Are you okay?" Kurama calmly regained himself and smiled one of his best smiles.

"Oh yes, I am okay Botan-san. Don't worry about it." She blushed but looked away and nodded.

"Y-yeah. If you say so." Keiko smiled at the two from Botan's right. She turned her head to the right where Yusuke was giving his opinion on their new teacher.

"Yeah, he seems cool. I mean, he isn't serious like Takanaka. Don't get me wrong I like that old guy, but he is just way too serious sometimes." Kuwabara nodded his head.

"Yeah, I here ya Urameshi."

"So what about you guys?" Yusuke asked the rest of them who had yet to answer.

"Huh? Well." Botan started. She sweatdropped at all of her friend's stares. "He's, what should I say? He's...likable?" Everyone fell over anime style. She chuckled awkwardly. Kuwabara shot up.

"Hey, is that all you have to say? Likable?"

"Kazuma-san. Please calm down!" Yukina said quietly. Kuwabara instantly forgot about what Botan had to say and held Yukina's hands up.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that, my sweet Yukina!" The others who had felt somewhat ignored finshed their lunches and were begining to back away from the pair.

"Geeze, how does that Kuwabara keep changing like that? It's like he has two personalities or something." He scratched his head in confusion. Keiko beside him chuckled while Botan breathed a sigh of relief.

I'm so glad they forgot about our previous conversation.

"So you think Itou-san is likable, huh?" She went completely white.

_Oh, the irony! _She squealed in her head.

"Um, quite likable actually. What do you think Shuuichi-kun?" She asked.

"Let's see." He started. "An idiot, perhaps?" Botan's eyes widened.

"An idiot?"

"Is that strange?" Kurama asked confused. Botan waved her hands about.

"Oh no no, not at all. That's not what I think." She put her hands behind her back. "Everyone has there own opinions. I was just surprised is all." Kurama nodded then smiled at her.

"Hey you two. The bell will ring any minute now. We better get to our lockers before classes start again." Keiko said while she was walking away along with Yusuke. Kurama and Botan nodded. Yuske walked up to the two love birds still underneathe the tree. He grabbed Kuwabara by the ear.

"Let's go Kuwabara. You guys can do the kissy kissy stuff after school." At that comment Kuwabara growled and took his ear away from Yusuke's grip.

"I get it Urameshi! Stop pulling on my darn ear!" Yukina started to walk ahead with Keiko.

"Keiko-san what does he mean by kissy kissy stuff?" Keiko sweat dropped.

"Oh that? Um..."

"It's when a man and a woman love each other so much and when they're ready the man and woman have..." Keiko slapped the spirit detective across the cheek hard.

"Yusuke! You jerk! Don't ruin her innocence with your fowl mouth!" She shouted. Yusuke just gave her the thumbs up.

"Remind me to never get on Keiko-chan's bad side." Botan whispered to Kurama.

"I'll keep that in mind." He whispered back.

The bell rung then and the group of six headed to their lockers.

xxXxx

The rest of the day went by smoothly. No more headaches for the blunette. She didn't take P.E. though as her teacher was informed by the head nurse of her earlier incident. She didn't mind though, she was never athletic really.

"Hey Botan!" Keiko shouted. The girl turned around and waited for her best friend to catch up. "Don't tell me you're still planning on going to work?" She asked as she caught up. Botan nodded. Keiko sighed. "Fine, I guess there's no use in trying to convince you otherwise. You're just so stubborn." Botan puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm not that stubborn." Keiko chuckled.

"No you're right. I suppose I was overexaggerating."

"He he, yeah you are." Keiko growled.

"Hey, you were supposed to say, 'oh, don't say that about yourself', not 'yeah you're right.'"

"Maybe." Keiko frowned.

"Hey Botan?" Said girl hummed in response. "You seem to be different lately." Botan turned around then.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I can't be the only person to notice either." Botan nodded and turned around once again.

"If you say so." She looked at her watch and started to panic slightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry Keiko-chan! I'll be late if I don't leave now!" Keiko nodded.

"O-okay, I'll see you then."

xxXxx

Kuronue was bored. No. That was an understatement. He was practically sleeping while standing up. Now if only he had his pillow, then he would be sleeping all of his stress away. He had just got back from his other job as a teacher, and he doesn't expect to see his little employee today either. Not with her condition during class at least. Shou and Saki were in demon world at the moment, investigating any and all recent activity that has to do with Reikai.

Kuronue was shaken from his daydreaming with the chime of the bell above the front door. He was surprised to see Botan arrive through the doors. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked as he walked over to her. She gave him a look.

"What do you mean? I have to go to work don't I?"

"Yes but if you're not feeling up to it." Botan shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Really. That nap that I took at the nurse's office helped a huge deal. I feel as fresh as rain!"

"Okay if you say so. But if you feel tired or unwell go home okay?" Botan nodded.

"Yes sir!" Botan said as she made her way to the cash register. "Come to think of it, Kuronue-san?" Kuronue looked at her.

"Mm-hm?"

"Does this place get any customers at all?"

"Not many. This place has opened up recently afteall."

"Then wouldn't it be better to have advertisements? Or something?"

"Yeah but I am not very creative. Although..." He started. "I'm guessing you're creative, neh?" Botan shrugged.

"I'm okay I guess."

"Then for your homework you are to design a poster for my shop. Sound good." Botan shrugged yet again.

"I guess." Kuronue frowned.

"I knew it!" Botan sprung up in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You really aren't well, and here I thought you could trust lil ol' me." Botan sweat dropped.

"And again? Huh?"

Kuronue was about to continue when someone came into the shop. Kuronue sprung up and shouted. "Welcome to my sweet, beloved, fantastic, magnificent, fabulous, spontaneous and so may more words Voodoo Shop. Here you can buy dolls to curse your enemies or you can obtain a love potion and make your crush instantly fall in love with you. Now what will it be?!" All the occupants in the room fell over anime style.

"I was defiently not expecting this kind of greeting. Especially from an adult." Suzuka said while getting up. When Botan finally recovered from the earlier excitement she just wanted to disappear into dust. Not only was Suzuka here but also Shishiwakamaru. After Shishiwakamaru apologized to her for his behaviour she became somewhat of a fan again. It was so embarrasing to be seen working for the eccentric teacher/employer, which was why she was feeling the way she was.

"Grr, that was a right headache." Muttered Shishi. He then eyed Botan who was trying to avoid his eyes. He smirked and walked over to the front desk. "So you work here, huh?" Botan just simply smiled. He was a customer after all.

"Mm-hm. I certainly do."

"I see." He looked around the room curiously. Botan eyed him.

"Can I help you with anything Shishiwakamaru-san?" He shook his head.

"No, it doesn't matter. We were only curious about this shop is all." He said. He then took her hand and kissed it softly. Botan turned bright red and quickly took her hand away. His lips turned upwards and it wasn't a smirk, no, it was a small smile. Although no one noticed though. He straightened up and started walking towards the store's entrance. "Sayonara Botan-san. See you at school tomorrow."

He then exited the building. Suzuka sweat dropped. He then turned his head towards the blunette and bat youkai. "Sorry for my friend's behaviour. That guy can be so reckless. Well see you later Botan-san." He waved as he too went outside.

"H-Hai." Botan was still slightly blushing from the kiss. Kuronue looked at her. His chest felt like it tightened up when that hot-headed blunette kissed her hand. He just shook it off as nothing.

xxXxx

"Yo, wait up you idiot!" Suzuka called for god knows how many times. Shishiwakamaru has had enough of the blonde's annoying wailing. He stopped abruptly which caused Suzuka to run into him. "What the hell?! Tell me before you stop like that."

"First you tell me to stop and then you complain about me stopping. Geeze." Suzuka just simply shrugged and walked ahead of him.

"Just as long as you stop, now who's the one that's complaining?" Shishiwakamaru growled but went to catch up with his friend. They came across the crime scene that had taken place a few nights prior. The police were still having investigations. The bodies had been taken long ago.

"They honestly still think that the murderer will come back to the crime scene? Tch, how foolish humans can be." Shishiwakamaru grumbled.

"Well can you blame them? They can only use 10% of their brain you know?" Suzuka replied back. The duo continued to walk. "So what did you sense in that Voodoo shop earlier, hmm?"

"I don't know, it wasn't a demon or human. Nor was it someone of Reikai either." Suzuka sighed and placed his elbows and arms behind his head.

"That's typical."

"Ah, this blows! I was hoping this mission wouldn't take long." Yusuke groaned.

"Seriously Urameshi, we're searching for two people in the whole of Tokyo. Of course this was going to take time." Kuwabara said.

"Shaddup! I was just trying to make conversation." Keiko smirked.

"Aye, sure you were." Yukina chuckled at that statement. Yusuke was about to retort when he noticed Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka were in front of them.

"Oh, it's just you two. What are famous pop stars like you doing in a place like this?"

"Yusuke, be polite." Keiko scolded.

"Ah yes, we were just wondering around really. Us pop stars do have a lot of time to spare. Right, buddy?" Suzuka said while nudging his blue-headed friend.

"Heh, whatever."

"Grr, why you..." Yusuke started. Shishiwakamaru smirked and flicked the spirit detective on the forehead. Yusuke sucked in a breathe and held his sore forehead.

"Ouch, hey, why did you do that?!"

"No reason really. Now we have some business to attend to. Come along Suzuka." He said as he brushed past the group of four.

"Hey, I am not some sort of dog that you can call!" When the two left Yusuke and his small group sweat dropped.

"I never would have thought pop stars can be so weird." Kuwabara muttered. Keiko and Yukina nodded in agreement.

xxXxx 3 hours later

"Okay Botan-chan! You can go home now. You did a great job today!" Kuronue shouted from the back. A stretch mark appeared on Botan's forehead.

"I can hear you just fine without your shouting." She said. "And all I did was rearrange some things on the shelves. I would hardly call that a good job." She whispered that last part to herself.

"Did you say something Botan-chan?!" He shouted once again.

"N-no, it was nothing at all!"

'How can he hear me from all the way back there?'

"Okay then, I'll see ya tomorrow bright and early." He said more quietly.

"Okay! I'll be seeing you." She said as she left through the door.

"Hm, what should I make for dinner tonight?" She was very near home at this point but couldn't shake off this bad feeling she had. "And what is this I'm feeling?"

'_You might want to hurry_.' Said that same dark voice.

'Huh? It's you again? And where do you want me to hurry to?'

'_Home of course. That is where you're heading too isn't it?'_ She didn't need any more persuasion. She started to run immediately the rest of the way home.

'Mother!' When she got to her door she flung open the door and noticed that there were no lights on. "Mother?! Where are you?!" She looked into all of the rooms downstairs and still had not found her. She headed quickly upstairs and peered into her mother's room. She found her laying flat on her stomach, passed out.

"Mother!"

Tbc

And here comes the review corner!

Heartluv: Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate. I hope you enjoyed the new installment.


	6. Of flashbacks and promises

A deal with a demon ch 6

Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows I am so glad you like this.

Disclaimer: No own YYH. Own plot though.

Chapter 6 Of flahbacks and promises

A red-headed boy with short hair and emerald eyes was playing alone in a playground. He had no friends and didn't care less. The emotion in his eyes had not changed when a group of three mean looking boys approached him.

"Hey, Shuuichi!" Said the one in the middle. He was obviously the leader. The rest smirked at what he had said. When the boy didn't say anything the leader frowned and kicked the boy in the face. "You are always so stuckup. Now I'll put you in your place!" The other two started to kick him too but Shuuichi would not flinch. He had endured years and years of torture before coming to this world so this was nothing.

"Grrr! Why don't you say anything? Geeze, you're such a freak!" Their kicks starting to pick up and became rougher.

"Hey!" Said a girl from the side. The boys stopped their kicks and turned their eyes towards the newcomer.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." The blunette ignored him and kneeled down beside Shuuichi.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked. Shuuichi just simply nodded in indifference.

"Hey. I wasn't done with you yet!" Yelled the boy. He immediately grabbed onto her hair and pulled her roughly.

"Ouch!" She whined but she did not cry. She didn't even flinch at the roughness.

_That's weird. _Thought Kurama_. Most human girls would cry tears, but she's not. How peculiar._

"Damn it, she's not shedding even one tear!" The boy yelled before he threw her roughly to the ground. "Tch, this is boring! I'm going home." With that he left and his two lackeys followed after him. Kurama walked towards the blunette and kneeled beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Hello! Im Botan Fukuyama. What's your name?" Kurama leaned back.

"Shuuichi, Minamino." She held out her hand for a shake. Kurama meerly stared at it, wanting her to elaborate. She pouted at him.

"You're way too mature for a 10 year old, Shuuichi-kun!" Kurama shook his head.

"You are injured. You should get it treated."

"Oh, yeah." She paused while sitting up. "Maybe I should." Kurama helped her up.

"Don't expect me to help you again." He simply said as he walked off. Botan was left standing there in a daze.

"Huh? What just happened?"

'Thinking about the past again, Kurama?' Hiei asked telepathically. Kurama and Hiei were surveying Tokyo continuing their mission on finding the Akuma and black-haired demon. Although he knows who one of them are. Flashbacks of the past just suddenly came to his mind and he wondered why. Not that they weren't wanted he was just curious was all.

'Yes, Hiei. I don't know why though.' As he was about to cross the busy late night road an ambulance was rushing down the street. As it was driving by he smelled a familiar scent. 'Botan?' Hiei stopped where he was on top of a building.

'What did you say? That onna classmate of your's?' Kurama nodded and went in the direction of the hospital.

'It looks like we'll have to postpone our search tonight.'

'Hn, I doubt we would have found them anyway.'

xxXxx

After ending up in the hospital Botan couldn't stop worrying for her sickly mother. It had only been 10 minutes and she feels as though her whole world was crumbling all around her. She couldn't even sit down she was so worried.

"She looked like she was in pain. So, so much pain." At that instant the doctor that was in charge of her mother came in through the door. "Um, sir?" She called as she came closer to the man. He smiled at the young worried girl. He was wearing square glasses and his front hair was swept to one side. He was also rather tall.

"Ah you must be Botan Fukuyama. The patient's daughter?" At her nod he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure you are worried but you needn't be. She will be just fine. She merely just fainted from exhaustion." Botan breathed a sigh of relief.

"R-really? You're not just pulling my leg?" The Doctor chuckled.

"No no, I do not joke around. I'm serious that she's just fine." Botan smiled her thanks.

"Thank you so much!"

"There is no need to thank me. I am just doing my job. Now, I'm afraid there has been a terrible accident recently and they need my help with treatments. If something serious concerning your mother pops up just ask a nurse to get Dr. Kamiya, which is me." At her nod Kamiya gave her a small smile and walked down the dark corridor. "Oops, hey do not run in the corridor." He said to a red-headed teenager.

"Sorry sir, it's just that my friend may be hurt."

"Okay then, but try not to cause trouble for any patients." He continued down the corridor and then turned right. Kurama breathed a sigh and walked the corridor in a slower pace. He saw Botan enter a barely lit room and he walked slightly faster. He was reliefed that she seemed just fine. Another flashback came back at this time.

It was the next day that he saw her again. She just happened to be the new student at his school. It was a bad decision to transfer to this specific school. Anyone who is abnormally different was going to be teased non-stop. Just like him, as he has red hair, which was defiently abnormal.

"Okay class this is Botan Fukuyama. She will be your new classmate. So be kind to her." Said the kind-hearted Takenaka. "Now why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself?" Botan nodded and said with a grin.

"Hello, I hope I'll make friends with all of you!" She then scanned her eyes across her new clasmates and spotted a familiar head of red hair. "Hey! Shuuichi-kun, I knew we'd meet again!" Kurama sweat dropped.

'This...this human girl has the balls to call out to me?! Of all of the obnoxious...!'

"Well, I see you're already acquainted with Shuuichi-san." Takenaka stated. A lot of whispers among the class started up and Takenaka cleared his throat to gain all of their attention. "Let's let you sit down by the window over there." Kurama looked to his right.

'That's right beside me! That just had to be the only vacant spot in the entire classroom! Oh the irony.' Botan wandered happily to her assigned seat. When a small group of girls stared at her she simply smiled at them. The girls gave her dirty looks and turned forward again. Shuuichi continued to listen to their teacher.

It was at lunch that he saw her alone in the playground. She looked so anxious and paranoid. As if everyone was against her. Well, they may as well be. This school didn't except anyone that was different. He shrugged and was about to move on when he saw various low-level demons that didn't do any harm to humans start to swarm around the girl. He had no idea why though, and as a fox, of course he was curious.

A few demons that were scattered around him he ignored. There were never any demons like this anywhere before. He decided he would observe the new girl for now and wait and see what will happen.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a sobbing sound was heard. He took a peek through the doorway and saw Botan hunched over on her chair. "I'm so relieved that you're okay mother. Just don't ever scare me like this again." Her sobbing died down and she got up. Kurama thought that this was a good a time as any to leave. Kurama was also relieved to see that she didn't seem to be harmed. He was rather fond of her mother as she was really kind to him.

He walked out of the hospital, going on his way home. 'Hn, it looks like your classmate is fine after all. That's good I suppose.' Hiei said through telepathy. Kurama nodded.

'Yes, I'm going home now. We'll continue our search tomorrow.'

'Hn.'

xxXxx

"Mother, why do you get so sick?" A young Botan asked. Her mother smiled down at her and patted her daughter on the head.

"I don't know hun. I just do." Botan frowned slightly.

"Why don't you know?"

"You don't need to worry about little ol' me. So how was your first day at school?" Botan's frown instantly grew into a rather large smile.

"Yeah, I made loads of new friends!" Well, she knew said friends didn't go to her school. No they were a little on the short side but she didn't care much at all. She may have been young but she could defiently tell the difference between humans and monsters. For some reason no one else could see the little creatures which greatly confused her. _They must be really weird if they cannot see them._ She thought. _Or maybe I'm the wierd one? Neh. _

"Really?" Her mother knew better. It happened in the last school as well. She was getting picked on by her classmates because she was always caught talking to herself, well, that's what it looked like anyway, but being the kind and caring mother she is she found herself believing her daughter. She was never able to see the little creatures herself but always knew there was a prescence.

"Mother?" Botan called which snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm weird aren't I? I am able to see things no one else can." The lady shook her head in disagreement.

"Of course not hun! You are not weird. You are my beloved child that I love so much! Never ever doubt yourself you hear me?" She said. Botan's face brightened at her mother's words and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you mummy!" The lady patted her daughter on the head.

"Now, why are you thanking me? I'm your mother." She found that her daughter had fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled down at her and carried her daughter to her bed. "Have a nice nap, Botan."

xxXxx

The alarm clock rung telling Botan to get up and ready for the day. This morning seemed lonely and too quiet for her liking. _I'll have to visit mother in the hospital after work today. _She thought as she got up and dressed for the day. She didn't feel like talking or socialising as she usually was.

This worried Keiko and the others quite a bit. Kurama had suspected she would act like this. Who wouldn't if you suddenly had your mother be in hospital? She obviously wanted to keep this to herself and not make anyone else worry.

It had been a week since she stopped seeing them. Her little friends had been mean to her and went away. She wished she could see them again but she knew it was just a matter of time before she stopped seeing them. No one picked on her anymore but they still ignored her. As if she didn't exist.

Kurama noticed this change. The demons were still around her but she seemed to not bat an eye in their direction. _They say that some certain humans can see low level demons at a young age. It starts to fade away once they're old enough._ Kurama thought. _So I wonder what kind of human she is. What's so special about her?_

"Yo, Shuuichi!" Yusuke shouted. Kurama waited for him, Keiko, Yukina and Kuwabara to catch up to where he was in the hallway. "Do you know what's up with Botan? She seems rather down in the dumps." Kurama nodded.

Should I tell them?

'Hn, I don't see why you shouldn't.' Hiei said through telepathy. He was resting in a tree outside that was not too far away from the hallway.

'I guess.' With that thought in mind he decided to tell them.

"Oh I see. But, why didn't she tell us?" Keiko wondered.

_I knew it was a bad idea._

"Hey, what are the five of you doing standing in the middle of the hallway, hm?" Kuronue asked. Kuwabara jumped in surprise.

"He he, I had no idea you were standing there teach."

"Yeah, you certainly surprised us." Yusuke stated. Kuronue frowned at them.

"Aren't you going to answer my question, or...?"

"We were just asking Shuuichi-san about Botan-san was all." Yukina answered.

"Hm, and what's the matter with Botan then? I haven't had her in any of my classes yet." Keiko frowned.

"She seemed drawn from us, but thanks to Shuuichi-san we now know what happened." Kuronue seemed interested.

"Yeah? So what happened to her, hm?" He pointed his question towards Kurama.

"Well, Botan-san's mother is in the hospital. I don't know what happened but she's stable."

"I see, that's good then. I'm sure she was really worried hm?" Kurama nodded.

"You seem to be saying 'hm' a lot, don't you sir?" Keiko asked. Kuronue chuckled.

"Ha ha ha, y-yeah, I certainly do!"

xxXxx

"**HEY! I said listen to me you freak!" Said the same boy from the first day. His two trusty sub-orninates grinning behind him. He held Botan by the neck with quite a bit of strength. "Are you going to beg like the miserable dog you are? Or am I going to choke ya to death?" **

_A human child at this age should not be making such threats. _Kurama thought. He stood behind a corner of the school building. He could help the blunette but he needed to see how much she was different. Ordinary humans cannot see the smaller demons that linger in this world at any age. _She's very much different._

The boy held her throat even tighter but he still couldn't hear her make a sound. "Seriously you're so boring. Not even making a squeak. Geeze, and I thought you'd be easy to break." He threw her roughly to the ground. When she hit the ground he jumped on top of her and started punching her.

"Hey man, you're going a bit rough aren't you? That's enough!" The boy stopped for a second.

"Are you serious? We need to teach her a lesson!"

"B-but what lesson? I don't recall her doing anything wrong." Botan reached her hand up to the boy's shoulder unconsiously. He glared down at her and smirked upon seeing her eyes glow slightly red.

"Ha, I thought you would show your true colours sooner or later." He whispered in her ear. The two other boys didn't hear what he said.

"What?" They had little time to react when a head full of red hair appeared and punched their lights out. The only who was left was the leader. He quickly stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't planning on interfering in this little sqwabble. But, I am not Youko Kurama anymore, so I'll have a change in character. And, on another note..." He started. He swiftly went over to the boy and took Botan back to his side. The red eyes he had briefly saw on her earlier had vanished. He gently sat her down on the ground and noticed a slight shift in energy.

"So you really are a demon, hm?" He smirked. The being who was once a little boy is now a huge red demon with several horns. He was real ugly too.

Botan was sitting on the school roof, she hasn't done that in a while. It was always under the Sakura Tree that she sat at. With her best friends. Her mood grew even more somber at the happy memories. She shook her head vigorously. _No no! I shouldn't be thinking about this stuff! It's just not me!_ She was just so worried for her mother. She had never been sick enough that she collapsed.

She was brought back to the present when the door to the roof opened up. It's a good thing she was at the side of the building.

"Yawn!"

"Must you be so loud when you yawn? Geeze!" Muttered a deep voice. Botan knew exactly who that was.

"Calm down will ya? I mean I can yawn can't I?"

"Hn, whatever." It was quiet for a while. Someone cleared their throat. Botan looked to the side and saw Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka stare right back at her. Feeling nervous was an understatement. Botan backed away from them rather quickly.

Is it too much to ask to be left alone? Apparently so.

"Hey Botan-san, why are you backing away like that hm?" Suzuka asked while approaching her. She simply shrugged and looked back at her bento box.

"I guess I just wanted to be alone." She simply answered. Suzuka looked taken aback.

"Really?

"Uh, but you don't have to go away if you don't want to you know?" Suzuka smiled and plopped down on her left. Shishi just shrugged and sat down on her right.

"So why do you want to be left alone, huh?" Botan paused in eating. "Uh, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No it's fine." She took a deep breathe. "Well my mother is in hospital." After seeing their faces she flailed her arms about. "But don't worry about it. She's fine. She just fainted from exhaustion is all."

"I see, that's good then." Suzuka wanted to ask more but thought against it. The door to the roof opened up once again. This time it was Kurama who came out.

"Botan-san. Are you up here?" She hurriedly packed her bento box away and swung her bag around her shoulder.

"I really appreciate your concern." She bowed. "Thank you for listening." She quickly walked over to Kurama while he was waiting for her.

"Were those two bothering you Botan-san?" She shook her head.

"No. it's fine. They were curious as to why I was up here is all." Kurama nodded and opened the door for her. She smiled brightly at him, and it was a real smile this time.

"Thank you."

xxXxx

"Yes I am a demon, oh great Youko Kurama. Or what's left of him." Kurama smirked and his eyes darkened slightly. He took a rose out from his hair and transformed it into his almighty rose whip.

"Oh I can assure you there's still a lot left of me." He jumped high up into the air and brought down his whip down on the demon's head. He was surprised however when the demon easily dodged his attack. "Hm, ugly and fast. Interesting."

"Who were you calling ugly?" He shouted as he swung his fist quickly towards the kitsune incarnate.

_There! _He swung his rose whip quickly towards the direction of his enemy's voice. He hit dead on but so did the demon. His hand was etched deep inside Kurama's shoulder while his rose whip was right through his head. It was obvious who won the fight. The demon shook violently then doubled over and he moved no more.

Kurama fell to the ground with a hard thud. It started to rain and his blood soaked around his body. He heard movement from his right and knew Botan was now conscience. _What a time to wake up. _

"Shuuichi-kun?" She asked worriedly as she stumbled over. Her wounds had not healed and so she still felt weak.

_She's wasting energy by walking over here. _She kneeled beside him and looked at his wounds.

"Oh my, did that boy do that to you?" He continued to stare up to the sky.

Why does it always seem to rain at times like these?

"Shuucihi-kun? Please." His wounds were beginning to heal which surprised her. He was soon healed enough that he slowly sat up. "How were you-?" She was taken by surprise by the look in his eyes.

"Why do you...?" He started. He clenched and unclenched his palms. He shook his head then stared at her. "Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Huh?" He might as well tell her. He was going to erase her memories anyway.

"You know I am different yet you still want to be my friend anyway. Why is that?" Botan looked down at her hands which rested on her folded knees.

"It's just, the first time I saw you, you reminded me of myself. I don't know why that boy was picking on you but I just sense ease around you. As if you would protect me from any harm that may pursue me." She then looked back up at him with a determined look. "That's why I feel braver by just standing at your side. I've never felt like this before and quite frankly it feels sort of strange. But I know that I can always count on you."

Kurama's eyes widened. He had not expected this kind of answer from this young human girl who was not even 11. No one had ever taken the time to say anything like this to him. Even as Youko Kurama. Something tugged at his heart and he felt tears fall from his eyes.

Kurama and Botan were now alone under the Sakura tree. Botan thought the others would also be here but was surprised to find they weren't. She had already had her lunch and Kurama didn't eat much so they just sat there looking at all the students enjoying their lunchbreak.

"Do you..." Kurama started. Botan nodded her head, wanting him to continue on. "remember the first time we met?" Botan thought for a moment.

"Yeah, it was my first day of school in this place. I was surrounded by boys and you dragged me away. You practically saved my life that day." Kurama smiled but deep down inside he felt sad. "Why do you ask?" He shook his head.

"No reason. I was just wondering if you remembered was all."

"I see." It was quiet again then Kurama stood up. The soft gentle wind blew through his red mane and Botan thought he looked similar to a lion. One that would protect his friends and family from any danger.

_That's strange. Where did that come from? _She wondered.

"Hey, are you okay Shuuichi-kun? Your eyes are leaking." Kurama violently rubbed his eyes.

"It's nothing, nothing I tell you." Botan gently took his hands away from his eyes.

"If you keep on doing that your eyes will turn red and sting, and no girl wants a boy with red puffy eyes."

_No, I'm becoming too emotionly attached. Once I'm powerful enough I'll leave this form behind and return to Makai. But..._ He looked into the girl's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and concern. No one has ever cared for him before. Why is she so different?

"You know? You're my first friend, well second I guess. There was someone in my last school but you don't want to hear that." He has had enough. There were too many emotions stiring inside his body at one time. He put his arms around her shoulders in a hug. "Um, Shuuichi-kun? What are you doing?" He patted her head.

"I'm sorry, but, I must erase your memories now." He expected her to squirm out of his hold and run away, but to his surprise, she just leaned more into him.

"I know your mother is in the hospital." He expected her to shout at him for invading her privacy but to his surprise, again, she just smiled.

"Yeah, but she'll be okay. I know she will be. And I admit that I was being unnecessarily secretive and had not been a good friend today." Kurama shook his head.

"Not at all Botan-san. You have been a good friend and I understand that everyone wants to be alone sometimes. It's just that you are such a great person that everyone wants to be around you. Especially me." Botan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" At Kurama's nod she shyly smiled. "I see, then can you promise me something?"

"It's okay, just do what you feel is right. Just promise me something first."

"And what is that?"

"What is it?"

"That we'll be friends forever."

"Promise me we'll still be friends?" He couldn't hold back his tears anymore and held her even tighter. How long had he wanted someone to ask him that? He still cried as he made a bright blue light surround them and the entire school. She slowly closed her eyes and fell limp. Once the blue light was gone he held the young girl in his arms. A few tears had fallen onto her face and he lightly wiped them away.

_To think I wasn't going to break up the fight. Now I'm glad I did. _He wiped the remainder of his tears away from his face. Not as roughly as last time of course. He didn't get why he was so sad as he had only erased her memories. Maybe it was the fact that she might not feel the same way as before he erased them.

He needn't have worried. The next day went quite the same as the other first day. When he erased the school's memories their personalities also changed. The students were nice to him and the girl and he was happy that she made plenty of freinds, but Botan still found a way of becoming his good friend. She would hang out with him more regularly than anybody else.

Along the way Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and eventually Yukina had found a way into their circle of friends. At first he was uncomfortable with them but he eventually excepted them, but none of them could ever replace his first ever friend in human world. None. And none ever will.

Kurama hugged Botan tightly. "Of course Botan-san. We will always be friends." He winked at her which rewarded him with a laugh.

"Ha ha, you always knew how to cheer me up." They shared a good long laugh. Although deep down, he wanted to be more than best friends with her. But, he wouldn't tell her just yet. There was still plenty of time for all of that.

Not too far away stood Kuronue. His face plastered a smile but deep down he felt something foreign. It was like that time that blue-haired pop-star kissed her hand. _Is it really jealousy? _He really had no idea. He simply shrugged and walked off. At least he can torment her with questions when she arrives for work. Oh, and come to think of it, she's in his next history class, but he isn't that cruel, so he'll leave all the torment for work. _Ha ha ha, I'm such a mean boss._

Tbc

Keiko- It's the review corner!

Botan- Okay, let's see our reviews. Our first review is from...(*whispers* Hiei, drum roll please)

Hiei- Hn, you go do it.

Botan- Fine. (beats drums) And our first review is from... (pst, Kuronue-san, he he, it's your turn)

Kuronue- Oh, sorry about that! The first review is from heartluv!

Botan- Ooh, I love seeing recurring reviewers. I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and (blushes) you sound as if I'm popular or something, and am I really that innocent sometimes?

Keiko- Yeah, you are. That's why you're so fun to tease.

Botan- Ah hem, anyways...thank you for showing concern for my mother. As you've read she'll be just fine. And lastly time for the last reviewer!

Kuronue- And it is, Twisted Musalih!

Botan- What a really interesting pen name and welcome to the fanfiction. We hope you carry on reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the update.

Hiei- End of the reviewing section (*grumbles* Tell me why I'm here again?)

Sorry not much happened but I wanted to get some backstory done. And since Kurama is a main character I thought it would be good to start with him and Botan. And sorry if he seems ooc, as I am not a great fanfic writer. It is fun to write though. This is the quickest I have updated and also one of my longest chapters as of yet! I feel happy. The next installment will be soon!


	7. Of anger and sadness

Disclaimer: ...No own.

Chapter 7 Of anger and sadness

"Hm." Kuronue said as he was polishing some shelves. Shou and Saki had arrived from Makai 10 minutes earlier. They had no idea of the events that had unfolded that day. They were worried for their master as he had not being acting like himself. "I love polishing shelves!" He sang in a sing-song voice. Saki covered her ears.

"He is such an awful singer. Hey Shou, how are you not covering your ears?" Shou held a confused face.

"Huh? He's not that bad is he?" Saki looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Seriously?"

"Oh, when did you two arrive?" Kuronue asked after finally realizing they were there. "It's great to see you two, again." Each word he said he sounded more and more depressed. Shou and Saki backed away slowly, kind of freaked out.

"Um, it's great to see you again too Master, but..." Shou started, walking slowly towards him. "...are you feeling okay? Cause you're acting pretty weird. Even for you." Kuronue grew an angry stretch mark and pulled him into a headlock.

"What did you say? What do you mean even for me?"

"Not the best selection of words." Saki murmured. After a few seconds he stopped and his mood grew even more depressed. He let Shou go and put his hands against the wall in an over-dramatic way.

"Yes, you are right. Something bad did happen today! Botan hates me for sure!"

"Huh? We haven't been gone that long and already a huge war is starting." Saki whispered to her brother.

"Huh? Isn't it a bit much to say it's a war? I mean it can't be that bad right?" Saki just shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno."

"I'll tell you how it happened." He said.

"But I don't really want to know if I'm being honest..."

Earlier in History

The bell for the final few classes rang and all the students headed towards their classes. Kurama and Botan got to History first followed by Keiko and Yukina then finally Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kuronue came into the class after all the students. He was in a terrible mood and everyone knew so. No one dared to speak up first as they were afraid to further his mood.

Botan sighed quietly. She looked up and noticed Kuronue was staring at her. She felt terribly uncomfortable and pointed her eyesight elsewhere. He mumbled something under his breathe and walked slowly to her desk. Kurama eyed him carefully, his old partner was defiently acting strange.

Kuronue slammed his hand on her desk. She, and all the other students jumped at the sudden sound. He stayed there for a while and Botan grew a little scared. He saw this and shook all of his bad thoughts away and went back to his seat at the front.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Okay, let's get this class started shall we?" Everyone in the class fell over anime style.

"That's our Kuronue-sempai! He's so cool!" Yelled some of the girls in the back.

"Geeze, you'd think they would cool it by now." Keiko mumbled to Botan. "Right, Botan?" She did not get a reply. She looked at her blue-haired friend and sweatdropped. Botan had a seething look on her face and she grinded her teeth together to try to calm her anger.

'That...guy...' Kuronue wanted to fade away in a corner. He could feel all the hate from his little employee and found it hard to teach. It was his and his jealousy's fault afterall.

Present

"And you see... she hates me! She really really hates me!" Kuronue whined.

"Um, what kind of story was that?" Saki asked irritated. She shook his shoulders roughly. "Get a hold of yourself, Kuronue-sama! Pull yourself together!"

"Alright." He said. She didn't stop and he got irritated. "I said alright." She stopped and stood beside her brother again.

"Can we tell you all we have found out now?" She asked. He sighed and crossed his legs and put on a serious face.

"What have you found out? Were our resources dependable?" Saki nodded and took out a few pieces of paper.

"Yes, you could say that. We found some good information about Reikai. For one, the spirit detectives have been given a new mission to find the akuma, who resides in Botan-san, and the demon who is you. Hm, and it seems that Prince Koenma and King Enma have nothing to do with what happened 60 years ago." Kuronue narrowed his eyes.

"That's bullshit!" He shouted. Shou and Saki backed away a tiny bit. "I know it was them, it has to be! No one else could have done it."

"B-but, our resources..."

"Screw the resources!" He said as he stormed out of the room. He bumped into Botan who had just entered the shop. He didn't even apologise or stop as he did so. He went around the corner and went through a portal to Makai to cool off his anger.

Botan stood there for a moment, contemplating what she should do. Saki came into the room and held the teen's hand. Botan looked startled but smiled down at her. "Hello, Saki, it's been a while." Saki nodded.

"Yeah it has, and I am sorry for Kuronue-sama's behaviour. We were just having a discussion and it kind of got heated. Gomenasai." Botan gave the young girl a pat on the head.

"Thank you."

"And please don't be angry at him!" Botan looked down at the girl in confusion.

"Huh? Why would I be angry at him?"

"He told us what had happened today in your history class, and he thinks you're angry at him. I guess that could have something to do with why he stormed out. So please, don't be angry at him anymore." Her eyes softened and she took a light sigh.

"It's fine, in all honesty, I forgot about the whole ordeal. So don't worry about it!" Saki nodded. Shou came in then giving Botan a sad smile.

"He'll be back whenever he's cooled down. How about you help us with something?" Botan nodded and went in the back with the young pair of twins.

"Sure, just tell me what to do."

xxXxx

The wind blew in a gentle manner against Kuronue's hair. He took deep breathes to calm his anger. His eyes widened upon seeing flashbacks of his terrible past. His mother was screaming in agony on the inside while she was telling him to run away. Then a flashback of him travelling demon world and his meeting with Kurama a while after. He should be happy with all the things and people he has now.

Footsteps could be heard from behind him. "Contemplating the past, eh, Kuronue?" Kuronue put on a fake smile.

"Yomi, you always knew what I was thinking, are you sure you are not psychic?" Yomi came out of the shade and stood beside him.

"Yes, I am sure." After a few moments of silence Yomi sighed. "All the preperations are made. We just need to wait now." He still got no reply. "Don't tell me the plans have been changed." The bat youkai shook his head.

"No that's not it. Can't you keep the portals to ningenkai opened up a little longer? Is it not possible?"

"I told you before Kuronue. I cannot keep it open for longer than 3 more weeks. Don't tell me a human is keeping you there?"

"You know me too well, Yomi." Yomi's expression turned angry but did not say anything.

"3 weeks is the longest I can keep it open. Just make the time that you've got worth it. That's all." With that, Yomi walked away the same why he came.

"Fine. 3 weeks is more than enough time. I hope."

xxXxx

"Great work today Botan-san. Sorry Kuronue-sama was not here this evening." Saki said. "You can go home now!" Botan nodded and gave the two of them hugs.

"Mm-hm, okay! I'll see you all tomorrow!" She walked out of the store and half-expected Kuronue to be there, smiling his usual goofy and honest smile, but, he was not. It made her sad which was strange to her. She simply shrugged and made her way towards the hospital.

When she got to her mother's hospital room she saw Dr. Kamiya talking to her mother. The blunette couldn't help but smile and without thinking she started to walk into the room.

"I'm sorry to say this...but you have a week left to live." Kamiya sadly said. Botan hid behind the wall once again in surprise. She quickly put her hands on her mouth to make herself not make a sound. 'One...week?' One small tear fell from her eye and she slowly wiped it away.

"Botan-chan?" Said a quiet voice to her right. She turned her face and saw Shiori and Kurama right behind. She immediately straightened up and smiled at them.

"Oh, Shiori-san and Shuuichi-kun, too." She continued to wipe her eyes furiously but they just wouldn't stop. Shiori hurriedly walked over to her and embraced her.

"It's okay Botan-san. You know I'll always be a shoulder for you to cry on." Botan bursted out into tears then and they wouldn't stop.

Kamiya heard all of the commotion that was going on outside and excused himself. He frowned at the lady's smile. Although he knew it was to try to reassure herself, she wasn't his first patient to ever do that. When he walked out he saw the girl from the night earlier crying on another lady's shoulder. "Miss Fukuyama, may I talk to you for a moment?" He really hated this part of his job, but it has to be done. He had a feeling that she already knew. She silently nodded and followed the doctor down the corridor. Kurama and Shiori walked into the hospital room and started to talk with Sarah.

"I have a feeling that you already know what I am about to tell you." He said gravely. Botan didn't give a reply, her head was bowed and she clenched her hands to her sides.

'No, please don't. Don't say it!'

"Your mother, she,"

'Please, don't!'

"She only has one week to live. I'm terribly sorry." He solmnly said as he started to walk away. "I'll give you some time to be alone." He then walked away. Her tears started to fall once again but this time she did not rub them away.

'It's not fair. Life was going so well and now this?!'

**'Life's not fair, trust me I know.' **Her eyes widened and looked around her. She then realized it was just the voice that has been plaguing her thoughts.

'Oh, it's only you. What do you want?'

'My that's rude. I thought you knew better than that?'

'Well, it's obvious you do not, then.'

**'Hn.'**

Footsteps could be heard until a calming hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Botan-san?" Kurama said as he gave her a hug. It took her a while to respond but she did. She hugged him back full force. When she thought her tears left her they came running down quicker than ever.

"Shuuichi, why me? Why mother? I don't get it!" Kurama didn't know what to do but he rubbed her head in a soothing manner, whispering in a reasurring way.

"It's okay, it'll be okay." Shiori came down the corridor patting her on the back.

"Sarah wants to see you Botan-chan. Everything will be okay." Botan nodded and let Shiori escort her to the hospital room.

"Oh Botan-chan, hello dear." Botan's frown instantly turned into a smile and she took the nearest spot to her mother. Sarah looked quite well, despite being told the bad news that Kamiya had just told her.

"Hello mother! How are you doing today?" She nodded.

"Oh yes. I'm doing fine as well." Shiori smiled at the two.

"I think me and Shuuichi should leave now. Take care you two." At Sarah's nod the two left. It was quiet now, neither knew what to say. Neither wanted to say about what could happen in a week's time.

"Botan, I'm really sorry."

"Now what are you apologising for? Nothing is your fault afterall."

"Botan..." Sarah looked out of the window and saw a few birds tweeting outside on a tree branch. "I wish, there is something other than darkness after death." Botan also looked out of the window. Sarah looked down at her hands. "I also wish that I could see you grow, maybe see you get married, then have kids. It would be amazing, would it not?"

"Mm, it would be amazing. I hope that the doctors are wrong. Then you defiently would be..." Botan stopped her sentance as her mother enveloped her in a big hug.

"Botan, dearest, I'm so sorry." She said as she started to cry. Botan started trembling and held onto her just as tightly. She thought all her tears had already been spent that day but it would seem they have not.

"I..told you. You..don't need to...apologise." They had been that way for a while then Botan realised how dark it had gotten and bid her fairwell for the night.

xxXxx

"Waa! That's so sad. Saki hand me a tissue will you?!" Shou wailed. Saki snivelled.

"No, you get it. I'm too busy crying!" Kuronue held a sad expression and the image on his crystal ball faded.

'To think I had completely bypassed her, not even saying sorry, and now this.' He left the room and went up the stairs.

"Master Kuronue feels sad, doesn't he?" Saki asked while wiping her eyes from tears. Shou nodded while transforming into a bat and flew out of the window. 'It's really too bad how humans have such short lives, isn't it?'

Tbc

Suzuka: It's...the...beautiful...review corner!

Botan: Yes yes, what an eventful chapter this was, wasn't it?

Kurama: Yes, yes it was.

Botan: Now time for our reviews! Kuronue?

Kuronue: Hmm? Oh yes. Our first reviewer was heartluv.

Botan: (blushes) Kurama, you have feelings for me?

Kurama: (blushes harder) Maybe...

Kuronue: Grrr. Will you two just move on with it?

Botan: Oh okay. Sorry about that :p. Thanks for reviewing and we're all glad that you're enjoying it. Next!

Kuronue: Second is Twisted Musalih.

Botan and Kurama: (blushes) Thank...you.

Kuronue: (Growls) Lastly, it is Mina Xu.

Botan: Thank you for your re...

Kuronue: Oh come on, Kurama this Kurama that! There is no love for me in this world!

Kurama: You're just jealous. (chuckles darkly)

Shishi: Indeed.

Kuronue: Oh shut it, imp boy! This is the first review that even mentions your name!

Shishi: (grumbles) Shut up.

Botan: ):( You guys are ridiculous. Thanks for reading!

And we thought that Sarah would be fine, now I do this! I wasn't planning on her to go like this, but whatever comes to my mind first that's what I write. And you all finally get to see what her name is. Thanks for reading, review as well! I'd love to see what you all think of it!


	8. Of old friends and ferrygirls

AN: Since this story will be ending in about 3 or 4 chapters I have put up a poll on my profile for who you want me to write with Botan next. There is quite a selection so choose carefully. The poll will end before I post the new chapter so I can tell you the results then. Kuronue will not be in the poll because of this story. You will not view who is winning so that'll make it more fun and exciting. If you want to suggest a plot for the characters, please say in a review.

Geeze, I didn't want this story to turn out so dark, but for this story I just write what comes into my mind but the majority is figured out, so who am I to complain? Two new characters are introduced so look forward to seeing who!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I repeat I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.

Chapter 8 Of Old Friends and Ferrygirls

'Bored, BORed, BORED!' Kuronue wailed in his mind. He was racking his brain for something interesting to do. He had heard from the teacher's board in the meeting room that a new student would be joining his class that day. He didn't know anything other than the fact that it would be a male student. 'Hm.'

"Um, Kuronue-sama, shouldn't you be leaving for work as a teacher by now?" Saki asked. Kuronue looked boredly at his watched and jumped up.

"You're right!" He hurriedly collected his things and began to run out the door. "Thanks Saki! There's food in the fridge for when you're hungry!" He then ran down the street towards Meiyashiki. Saki took a deep breathe and scratched the back of her head.

"Geeze, that guy's impossible." She then walked to her brother's room and banged on the door. "Hey! Shou! Wake up, I'm about to make breakfast!" It was after a few seconds that she heard movement on the other side.

"Yeah, okay." He answered back without much enthusiasm. Saki shook her head with diapprovement.

"Fine, just be out soon." She said as she made her way down the stairs. Shou opened the door slightly and stuck his tongue out at his sister.

xxXxx

"Hey, it's Botan-chan! Hey, look over here will ya?!" Shouted a group of boys who blew kisses towards her. She simply walked passed them, not even acknowledging them. The boys looked at each other and simply shrugged. Maybe next time.

There was simply way too much on her mind at the moment. She was just about to walk past the TV shop when something caught her eye. It was the news. 'That's never good.' She thought to herself.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, we have breaking news to report to everyone. The muderer of the yakuza slaughter has been found and captured earlier at around 5 in the morning."

'Really? That's good.'

**'Hehehe'**

'Hm, what are you chuckling about?' She was used to this voice by now so of course she was not surprised when it had suddenly talked.

**'What do you mean? Is it not normal to laugh?'**

'That's not it at all, it also depends on why you are laughing, and this is certainly no laughing manner.'

**'Hn'**

The news had moved onto other topics such as sports. She lost interest and continued walking to school. 'Mother.'

_"Botan..." _

_"I wish, there is something other than darkness after death." _

_"I also wish that I could see you grow, maybe see you get married, then have kids. It would be amazing, would it not?"_

'Why? Why is this happening to us? Things were going so well.'

**'You'll find that no matter what kind of being you are, death will find you sooner or later.'**

'I know, I know.' The blunette shook her head. 'What are you anyway?' She was snapped out of her thoughts when a car beeped its horn loudly. She realized she was passing a busy street when the light was still red. She couldn't move but luckily someone pulled her back right in the nick of time. The car luckily got back on track and no accidents were caused.

"Yer lucky that I was here, weren't ya! For some reason no one else was gonna pull ya back, so I stepped in and saved ya!" Said the chipper sounding young man who pulled her. For some reason she recognised that voice. She steadily looked up and saw a head full of red hair and pearl blue eyes.

"Jin!" The boy cringed slightly but then realized who he had just saved. His eyes widened in shock and pointed at her.

"B-botan?! Is that really you? I knew you moved to Tokyo but who'd thought we'd meet eachother again like this!?"

'Ho ho, I remember this guy. He was your first friend wasn't he?' Botan ignored the voice yet again and smiled brightly up at him.

'Boy, has it been so long since I've seen him.' She then realized he was wearing the boy's school uniform for her school.

"Hey, are you going to my school?" She asked in surprise.

"Hm? Well, it looks like it doesn't it? Mm hm, my first day is today as a matter of fact!"

"That's cool, then I'll have to introduce you to my friends then. What class will you be in?"

"Uh, I don' know if I'm being honest with ya. I'll be getting my timetable when I get to tha office, and it's great ta hear you made new friends. I would love ta meet them." The two of them started walking towards Meiyashiki High. A couple of starry eyed girls started goggling at Jin. He sweat dropped. He never got any attention like this at his old school.

"So why did you move here to Tokyo, Jin?" Botan asked.

"I just wanted a change o' scenery, and thee fact that I couldn't stand that old school of ours. It hadn't changed one bit o'er the years, I'm afraid." Jin replied. "How's Sarah-san doin?" This was when her expression turned dark.

"She's in the hospital." Jin's eyes widened at her change of attitude. It disappeared as soon as it had came. She looked up at him in confusion. "Jin-kun? You okay?"

"Uhh, y-yeah. Nothin' wrong ere'" Jin replied, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. 'That was strange, it was. I wonder what that was about?' He thought. He merely shrugged it off. As they were nearing the gates a group of girls were glaring at her.

"I can't believe that skank! Isn't Shuuichi-kun not enough for her?" One whispered quite loudly.

"Not only that, but I hear Shishiwakamaru-sama has a thing for her, although, since he's so silent, it's only a rumour right now."

"And wasn't Kuronue-sensei acting rather strange in class yesterday? He was staring quite intently at her wasn't he?" They continued to whisper cruel things about her, and Botan hadn't even flinched upon hearing such things, which surprised Jin. Before she moved away she was a big cry baby. He felt it was always his duty to protect her from all of those who would hurt her.

"You've changed haven't ya?" He asked while giving her his goofy grin. It always cheered her up when they were younger. 'I hope she hasn't changed too much.' She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I figured I had. I suppose I just haven't thought about it much. Too much on my mind I guess." She said while bopping herself lightly on the head. "Silly me."

Jin grinned again but something in the air caught his eye. A woman wearing a black kimono, flying on an oar. He went wide-eyed. 'Wha in tha hell was that?' The girl flew out of his eye-sight, going towards their school. 'Perhaps I'm delusional, or whatever that word is.' He scratched his head in confusion. 'Maybe I'm finally gone crazy? It was bound ta happen sooner er later.'

"Jin-kun? Are you alright?" Botan asked him. He snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I saw somethin' was all." He smiled and ran ahead of her. "Last one to tha school is a rotten egg!" He shouted while running down the road. Botan grinned then immediately ran after him.

"Hey! Do you even know where the school is?"

xxXxx

Yusuke let out a rather big yawn while walking down the path with Keiko. Keiko sighed and waved to Yukina and Kuwabara who were waiting for them. "Yusuke, at least show some enthusiasm. It's a Friday."

"Oh yeah, we should do something tonight!" Kuwabara yelled with glee. Yusuke hit him over the head.

"Hey, genius. Remember tonight is our turn for patrol, so that idea is out of the window." Kuwabara rubbed his poor forehead.

"What's the point? We're not going to find them. What makes you think tonight will be any different?" Yusuke hated to admit it, but Kuwabara was right. They were no closer to finding the demon or akuma than night one. There was the night of the yakuza murder but upon hearing the news, the murderer was just an anverage human criminal.

"We still have to try, Kuwabara." Said Kurama from the side. The four jumped with surprise.

"Kurama, don't do that." Yusuke said in slight anger.

"Hn, if you can't handle an ally then you're doomed." Hiei said from behind Kuwabara and Yukina. Kuwabara almost screamed but kept it in.

"Damn you shrimp!" A shadow from above obscured their vision and saw Ayame. "Um, hello Ayame-san. It's been awhile."

She lowered to the ground and hopped down, She smiled. "Indeed, it has. Koenma-sama wants to know how well your investigation is going."

"Uh, not so good I'm afraid. We haven't gotten very many leads." Ayame nodded.

"I see. Koenma-sama did say that it will not be an easy case."

"Is that the only reason why you're here, onna? I highly doubt it." Ayame smiled at him then turned her head towards Yusuke.

"We may know who the akuma is, but we're not completely sure." Yusuke went wide-eyed.

"You serious? Who is it?"

"You may not like it. You sure you want to know?" Yusuke was abut to yell 'yes' but then saw the deep frown that took form on the ferrygirl's face.

"I'm sure Ayame-san. Will you please tell us?" Yukina and Keiko had a bad feeling.

"You know her very well. Especially you Kurama." Kurama's expression did not change.

'Please don't let it be her.'

"Just tell us already." Hiei said in annoyance.

"It's your little friend, Botan, if I'm not mistaken. She may not know about the akuma herself." Everyone stood stock still. Even Hiei seemed surprised. He may not know the blunette very well, but he knew she was rather special to Kurama.

"No, not Botan." Keiko whispered. Tears were threatening to fall but she kept them hidden. Yukina held a frown. Botan was an important friend to them, she was really fond of her. She was like a sister to Yukina.

"Are you really sure about this Ayame?"

"As I said, we're not 100% certain, but from the past few days her enegy is radiating akuma energy quite frequently." Kurama knew why. Although the akuma are said to be bloodthirsty, this one has probably grown close to Sarah the past 17 years or so. It had probably been sharing the same emotions as she has. Ayame summoned her oar once again and hopped onto it. "If we find out any more I'll inform you immediately."

"Right, thanks Ayame." Said Yusuke quietly. She nodded and flew out of sight. "We best get to school."

"Huh? Uh yeah, you're right Urameshi." Kuwabara said as he and Yukina followed after Yusuke and Keiko. Kurama started after them. Hiei had vanished, probably towards a tree to take a nap. Everyone was too preoccupied with their thoughts to notice.

xxXxx

"Here is your new timetable." The lady at the front desk said. Jin smiled and bowed.

"Thanks!" He then walked towards Botan, giving her his schedule.

"Hm? Why are you giving me this?"

"I jus' want ya to check which classes we are in!" Botan nodded in understanding and looked at it.

"That's cool, you're in every class I'm in. You like art?" She asked as she handed it back to him.

"Mm-hm, I've gotten much better since the last time we met. As ya recall, I was pretty bad at it all those years ago, but I've gotten much better at it. Ya will behold my amazing drawing skills!" He bragged. Botan giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Oh? And who's this guy?" Suzuka asked while giving Botan a wink. Shishiwakamaru was a little behind Suzuka, obviously not interested in the conversation.

"Ah, Suzuka-san! He's the new student that everyone's been talking about."

"Hai, I'm Jin Kaze tsukai. Nice ta meet ya!" He said as he held out his hand. Suzuka smiled and shook his hand.

"Mm-hm, I think you and I will become good friends-"

"Wait, aren't ya members of that Black Demon band or whatever?!" Jin asked in recognition, finally.

"Uh, yep that's us, well two of us anyway."

"Why are ya here of all places? Is this school special or somethin'?"

"No, that's not it. Maybe we just wanted a break from being pop-stars? It doesn't matter does it?"

"Nuh-uh, jus' wonderin'." Botan sweatdropped at their conversation. Her hand was being tugged and she was started being dragged away by Shishiwakamaru.

"God knows how long they'll be having that conversation. And I don't intend on being late to class." He answered her unspoken question. They entered the classroom, they were the first ones there. Even Keiko and Yukina could not be seen. Botan went to her desk and looked towards the clock.

'We still have ten minutes. That explains it.' She saw Shishiwakamaru look out the window not too far away. He seemed to be in deep thought. 'I wonder what he's thinking.' Now that she has time to be alone she can finally think herself. 'Mother. I wonder how you're feeling? Are you scared? Cause I know I am. I am terrified.'

Shishiwakamaru noticed that her eyes seemed to had darken quite a bit. He walked towards her. He crouched down beside her, trying to gain her attention. It took him a while but she finally snapped out of it. "Uh, sorry about that! I was lost in thought. But I'm okay now!" He nodded. It was weird, he never cared for anyone before.

'No, it's too soon. It might just be what humans call a 'crush'. All these bizarre feelings will disappear soon.' He reassured himself. Kuronue walked into the classroom then, taking a deep yawn.

'That's the last time I come late to the school.' He thought. He noticed the lack of students in his class. Then he realized he was the early one. 'Well, I wouldn't really consider 5 minutes being too early.' Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara and Kurama all entered at the same time.

"Hey guys." Botan greeted. Keiko nodded and sat beside Yukina, ignoring her somewhat. Botan frowned. 'Wha-what was that about?' She then smiled at Yusuke and Kuwabara who both walked right by her towards their seats. Her frown grew even deeper, if that was possible. She prayed that Shuuichi wouldn't give her the same treatment. He seemed to ignore her the most out of all of them. He made his way beside Yusuke and Kuwabara near the back.

She turned her head to the front and wondered if she did something to upset them all. She can't recall such an event. Kuronue saw all of this happen and wanted to glare at them, especially Kurama. He'll have a small word with the kitsune after the class. All the rest of the students, including Suzuka and Jin, came in soon afterwards.

"Okay people, here's your new classmate. Would you introduce yourself, please?" Jin nodded.

"Hai. I'm Jin Kaze tsukai. Nice ta meet ya!" He said in his ever happy voice.

"Ah, yes. Welcome to the school Jin, you can choose your seat now." Jin nodded and grinned ear to ear upn seeing an empty seat beside Botan. "Yay, we can sit beside eachother." He said happily. Botan smiled. At she still had Jin to keep her company. She still had to figure out why Keiko and the others were ignoring her.

xxXxx After Class

"Well that's all for today, go onto your next class." Kuronue said while rubbing away the white board. The students packed all of their things away. "Shuuichi, may I talk to you for a minute?"

"Kuronue, what is it?" Kurama asked after all the students left.

"It's Kuronue-sensei to you, and I have a feeling you know why I called you here." Kurama frowned and shook his head. Kuronue sighed.

"Playing innocent are we? Anyway, I notice you have been ignoring a certain little friend of yours, and I was wondering, why?" Kurama looked up then felt incredibly guilty.

"It's complicated okay? You wouldn't understand."

"Hard to understand huh? Look, I may not be as smart as you are but I'm not stupid by no means."

"Fine, then I'll make it as simple as possible. We have reason to believe that she has an akuma in her." Kurama was surprised to see no reaction from his old partner. "Kuronue?" He paused then his eyes widened. "You already know, don't you?"

"Huh? Uh yeah, I do. So?"

"So you haven't done anything about it!? I should think you would have." Kurama scolded.

"I don't need any crap from you okay?"

"You do realize Spirit World is on to you? They sent me and the others to look for you and the akuma. We know where it is, but said demon has yet to be found." Kuronue had yet to say anything. Kurama let out a sigh. "Listen, if you co-operate now, I won't let Koenma or his father hurt you. But if you resist, I can't promise you anything." Kuronue gritted his teeth and tightened his knuckles until they were white. He was seething with rage at this point.

'Who does he think he is? A god?' He sprung up and grabbed Kurama by his shoulders. "And what about Botan huh? If I did go without resistance can you promise she won't get hurt?" That was when Kurama turned his head with a hint of guilt in his eyes. Kuronue let out a growl and left Kurama standing stock still in the quiet classroom.

xxXxx

Botan wanted to cry. Her so called group of friends were laughing happily at the tree base, without her. They usually waited until everyone was present to start eating and wouldn't you know, they were almost finished by the time she arrived.

**'Life's cruel, isn't it? They were never worth it in the end.'** Botan tried to block out his voice, but she knew it was impossible.

'No, they aren't like that!'

**'Just look at them! Look how happy they are without you! Would true friends treat eachother like this? I don't think so.'** Tears were trying to force their way out of her eyes but she refused them to fall. She already had enough on her mind, now Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina and Shuuichi were shunning her. She fell to her knees. She was far away from anyone for them to notice her. How life was unfair.

"Hey Suzuka-san! Ya sure she hangs around wit' them? She's nowhere to be seen." Jin asked not too faraway. "They seem way too happy if they were."

"Hm, I'm pretty sure she hangs around with them. Maybe she was held behind in class or something?" Suzuka answered. Shishiwakamaru shook his head.

"She was the first to leave the class if I'm not mistaken." Despite knowing they were looking for her, Botan refused to show herself. They couldn't see her like this. She turned and started walking in the opposite direction. Maybe being on her own would do her some good.

She went to the library and took out her bento box. Lucky she was allowed to eat in the library. Movement was seen to the side. Kuronue had taken out a book and sat in front of her, pretending not to notice her. She put on an irked expression. 5 minutes had gone by now and she finished her meal. At least he was being quiet, reading, what looked like to be a historical book.

She held in a sigh and turned her head to look out of the window. Everyone looked happy, running about or just sitting in the shade. She looked at one group in particular. She shook her head, she had had enough of whining and crying, but what could she do though. Kuronue was finished with his book and sat it on the desk in front of him. He knew why she was so sad, and he was still furious at Kurama from earlier. So he decied to stay quiet in case he said the wrong thing.

"You okay?" He felt stupid for saying that, but nothig else would seem to fit the moment. She nodded and smiled sadly at him.

"Although life isn't going too well right now, I think I'll be okay." He frowned. He didn't buy it for one minute, but let it go.

"I'm sorry for how I acted the past couple of days. None of it was your fault."

"That's okay. I totally get it. We all have our secrets." A couple of moments silence and Kuronue couldn't take it.

"Do you mind if I go with you to the hospital today? You are going right?" This didn't surprise Botan at all. The Voodoo shop and its occupants are very mysterious so she never questioned it. She nodded.

'I think mother would really like Kuronue-san.' She thought.

**'Really? I wouldn't think so.'** She ignored his remark and packed her things away when they bell for class went off. She waved goodbye to Kuronue and went towards the gymnasium.

Tbc

Jin: Review corner, whoopie!

Botan: 2 reviews this time! Thanks for reading!

Ayme: We really appreciate it.

Botan: First reviewer!

Kuronue: Twisted Musalih!

Botan: Thanks for reading. We're glad you liked it. Second

Kuronue: The awesome heartluv!

Sarah: Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine. I'll always have my loving daughter, won't I?

Botan: (crying) Yes, off course I will. (hugs Sarah)

Kuronue, Ayame, Jin: Awww.

Jin is so fun to write for and I love Ayame, so she'll be a recurring character in my stories, yay! So please review!


	9. Of Secrets and Apologies

AN: Another chapter. Another flashback chapter for some character development. I realize I need more of these. Don't forget to vote in the poll! It'll really help me out.

Disclaimer: Nope, not me. No, no, no. No own.

-Flashback-

Ch 9 Of secrets and apologies

It was P.E. class and Botan was the first to arrive in her gym class. No surprise. This subject seemed to be everyone's least favourite. She can understand but even so. She was almost completely changed when Keiko and Yukina came in laughing. When they spotted her they became completely quiet. When Keiko passed she turned her head, Yukina gave her a sad smile mouthing a sorry and handed her a note. She opened it up and it read. 'I'm incredibly sorry for today. Can you meet me on the rooftop after school? -Yukina.

Botan smiled slightly and hid the note in her pocket. She finished and headed outside. When she was gone Keiko shook her head. "I don't want to do this. But we haven't really got a choice." Yukina snapped her head towards the brunette. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"What do you mean we haven't got a choice?" She asked. Keiko shrugged her shoulders and continued getting changed.

"Yukina, you know she has an akuma in her. She's dangerous."

"How could you say that?!" Yukina snapped. "She's our best friend isn't she? How can you just change your mind about her just like that?" Keiko looked taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Yukina..." The girls who had walked in during Yukina's outburst looked slightly afraid. Yukina didn't care and quickly got changed and walked quickly out the door. A blonde walked up to Keiko giving her a questioning look.

"What was that about, Yukimura?" Keiko shook her head.

"Nothing, just a minor disagreement, nothing more." She simply answered as she went back to her bag. 'Why is it always her? It's always her that everybody likes! I hate it! I just hate it!"

xxXxx

-Flashback in Keiko's point of view

The first time I met her was when she first transferred here to Tokyo. She seemed so upbeat and energetic. I was the complete opposite. Always reading books and studying. That's just who I am, I guess. One thing I couldn't stand was that she was always clinging to Shuuichi. There were loads of other things I couldn't stand about her, but that had to be the most irritating thing. Every girl, including myself had a huge crush on him. They still do off course. I admit I still have some feelings for him, but let's forget that for now will we?

He seemed to have grown fond of her rather quickly. Too quickly for my liking. I hated her, I hated her beyond belief.

It was on one day that I found myself reading a rather complicated math book that I noticed her sneaking around. What's someone of her popular status doing sneaking around here for? I don't get it. I kept my eye on her until she was getting on my nerves. I gently put my book down and started packing my things. She was disturbing my lunchtime and I was not going to stand for it. She can sneak around all she wants just as long as it was not around me.

I was about to walk out the door when I saw her eye the book I was reading which was still on the table. When she read it she had this interested look on her face. Don't tell me she understands all those complicated words?! It was just not fair!-

Keiko walked out of the changing rooms and saw Kurama with Jin. They were shaking hands, seeming to greet eachother. She smiled wistfully at Kurama then instantly shook her head. 'No, we wouldn't look good together, and besides I'm with Yusuke.' She feels bad for thinking that way. Yusuke has been nothing but good to her afterall.

xxXxx

"Botan!" Yukina shouted as she was running up to the blunette in the gymnasium. Botan turned around and saw her.

"Yukina? What's the matter hun?" She asked. She was surprised when Yukina gave her a tight hug.

"I am so sorry for everything that has happened today! I didn't want to! Really I didn't."She was about to cry when Botan returned the embrace.

"It's okay Yuki-chan. I know your personality. You find it difficult to say no to people. It's fine." Yukina nodded and gave an appreciative smile.

"Thank you Botan." It was then that Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the gym. Upon seeing Botan and Yukina they ran up to them.

"I'm really sorry Botan! For how we treated you that is. It's hard to explain but can you please forgive us!" Kuwabara almost yelled. When Botan put her finger to her mouth to make them grow quiet they instantly shut up.

"Yes, I'll forgive you, but can you please tell me why you were ignoring me?" This was when Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina cleared their throats.

"Well about that."Yusuke said. "As Kuwabara said, it's real complicated, and I mean real complicated. We'll tell you soon, I promise! Oh, and has kur-Shuuichi or Keiko apologise yet?" Botan gave him a look as if saying 'isn't it obvious?' but decided not to voice it.

"Nope, not yet."

"Hey Botan-chan!" Jin yelled as he jumped on her back suddenly. Botan blushed and tried to shake him off.

"Y-yeah, hey. Can you please get off? I'm about to fall over." Jin blinked and did as he was told. "Oh and by the way, this is Yukina, Yusuke and Kazuma."

"Nice ta meet cha! Come ta think o' it I've seen ya in some of my classes, haven't I?" Yusuke nodded.

"You may call me Kuwabara, everyone else does." Kuwabara said.

"Hm, and why is that? Wouldn't it make more sense if we all called you by your first name? I don' get it." Jin said confused.

"Ah, I think it's just out of habit really, Kuwabara sounds better anyway." Kuwabara answered.

"The beautiful Suzuka has arrived!" Suzuka announced to the group. Shishiwakamaru sweat dropped behind the narcisstic blonde.

"Yeah we could do without the loud announcement." He muttered.

"Hm, what was that old friend?" Suzuka asked. The whole group burst into laughters which had drawn the attention of all the other students including Keiko and Kurama. Kurama wanted to join in the conversation too but felt he wouldn't be wanted by Botan. He had felt slightly guilty after everything, 'It's for the best right?' He wondered.

_"And what about Botan huh? If I did go without resistance can you promise she won't get hurt?"_

Kuronue's words from earlier keep on coming back into his mind. 'I know, I know. And the truth is that I can't guarantee it, I'm afraid.'

Keiko noticed the yearning look in his emerald eyes. 'Do you really love her that much, Shuuichi? Why? Why her?'

-It's so annoying! Everytime I find myself in that library she's always nearby. Looking at a book that is similar to mine! Is she some sort of stalker? I don't blame her for her tastes but I don't swing that way. Of course, she doesn't know that it seems. The most annoying thing is that when she's in the library it's always a lot more noisier. It's a freaking library people.

A few days has gone by that I haven't been in the library. I went to the rooftop where my childhood friend always is. Yusuke Urameshi. The rebellious student that doesn't have many friends. I know he's always had a crush on yours truly. But he's shy, despite how he acts. I sat beside him as I always did when I came up here.

"What book are ya reading?" He asked as usual.

"A math book." I simply replied back. He rolled his eyes and leaned farther against the wall.

"Again, huh?"

"If you know what type of book I was reading, why ask?" I asked as I usually would. This conversation was boring but somehow relaxing. It somehow relieved all of the annoying stress from the day's events. For some reason, the new girl, Botan, wants to be friends with me. As if she has enough friends. I want nothing to do with her. I guess you could say Yusuke is my own personal outlet of stress.

The bell rang and I let out a deep sigh that's been wanting to come out for a while.-

xxXxx

"Hm..." Kuronue was bored again. He was teaching a history class with very uninteresting students. His other history class is always interesting. He went giddy when he would be having that class in about 5 minutes. The students couldn't wait to get to their next class either. The bell rang and the teens rushed out. Kuronue waved goodbye to them and seemed to be in a much better mood.

He heard some laughs a couple of minutes later and saw Jin, Botan, Yukina, Yusuke and Kuwabara enter first. "Oh man, you should have seen your face when you fell over!" Yusuke laughed while pointing at Kuwabara.

"Me? What about you when you were running away from Shishiwakamaru?! Now that was priceless!" He shot back, laughing even more than Yusuke, if that was possible.

"Nah. Your face was even funnier if ya ask me!" Jin spoke in, chuckling.

"Hm, and what's this you're all talking about?" Kuronue asked.

"Hee hee, Kuwabara tripped over while running a few laps. Then Yusuke accidently tripped Shishiwakamru which made him chase Yusuke in anger. It was quite a sight, to say the least." Botan answered giggling.

"Ah, I see, but how can one accidently trip someone else?" He pointed this question towards Yusuke. He simply shrugged due to some embarrassment.

"It's my secret, teach."

"Okay..." He drawled. He saw Keiko and Kurama enter next. It would appear that his old partner had not apologised yet. 'Grr, he's as stubborn as ever.'

When Kurama had passed Botan's desk he left a note before the blunette had gotten to it. Keiko watched him do this. More and more flashbacks kept coming back.

-It wasn't long after that Botan had talked to me for the first time.

"Hey, you're Keiko right?" She asked me. We were in the library of course. I looked up from my book with some irritation. What does she want? I simply nodded my head. She beamed down at me and sat on the opposite chair. "Great. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Botan Fukuyama."

"I know." I said. I was hoping she would catch the hint that I had no interest in her but off course she did not realize.

"Really? Well anyway, want to be friends?" I blinked. Huh? Such a random question to ask a total stranger. Despite how I feel I felt that I had to say yes, if only to get her to stop talking. Grave mistake. She kept talking and talking, and talking. Mostly asking me questions though. After that whole conversation I hardly knew anything about her! It made me angry that she was so freaking nosy!

The bell rang after what felt like a century and headed immediately out the door. I remember seeing a slightly sad expression on her face. "Tsk." What is her problem?-

"Okay guys, shall we see what we will be learning about today?" Kuronue beamed while looking through a history book. It seemed to be the same history book that Botan had spotted him reading the day earlier. She took out her pen and her history book. It was fun having him as a teacher. He had a peculiar and interesting way of teaching it seemed.

"Oh, I know! How about the Vietnam War?" He went on and on about how the whole war started and some iconic pictures about it. Before long the final bell of the day rang and all the students stretched out their arms and legs.

"Hey, Botan we heard your mother was in the hospital from Kurama. Is she okay?" Yusuke asked approaching her desk. She smiled slightly and nodded. "I see, say Yusuke and the gang wishes her good luck." He said giving her a grin. She grinned back.

"Off course. Oh, that reminds me. I have to be somewhere. I'll see you around!" She said as she went out the door. Keiko saw her go off.

-"Hey Keiko-chan!" Botan called after me. It had been 3 years since she transferred here. Also it was by this time that I met Hiei for the first time after he kidnapped me for the three artifacts. It was also the time that I found out that Yusuke was a spirit detective. During that time I had grown close to Botan, despite my past feelings. But there was always something off about her, at least I know now.

We sat at the Sakura Tree and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara head towards us. This was before Yukina decided to come to school here mind you. "Hey guys. Wasn't P.E. a drag today?" Kuwabara asked, sitting down. Botan nodded her head.

"Mm-hm, absolutely that substitute sure knew how to push us." Yusuke shrugged and lied down.

"Yeah, but it could have been much worse."

"Really Urameshi? Like how?"

"We could have run one hundred laps rather than fifty."

"That's true. But I can't be the only one that thinks fifty is too much! Right guys?" Kuwabara asked Botan and I, and for his sake we just agreed. I guess you could say there wasn't that much history between Botan and I. Our friendship was rather uneventful, like getting into petty fights about petty matters and such. Not much there. There was also nothing keeping us as friends either. She just needed a friend to get through life with and I needed someone to convey my thoughts and feelings too. That's all, right? She was only my friend because she asked me to and I had no reason to object, right? Before I would say yes without hesitation. Now, I'm not so sure. Is she someone I care about? I'm just not sure at all.-

xxXxx

Keiko followed after Botan when the blunette rushed out of the room. 'Where is she going in such a hurry? Her job doesn't start until later right?' The blue-haired girl went towards her locker and put in a few of her books and then proceeded to take some out.

"Hey, your name's Keiko right?" Asked Jin from behind her. She jumped slightly from surprise. Jin chuckled awkwardly. "Uh, sorry abou' that! I didn't mean ta scare ya!" Keiko put a hand over the redhead's mouth and breathed a sigh of relief when Botan didn't seem to notice them. "Wh...y...s..i..b..a?" Jin mumbled under her hand. She took her hand away from his mouth.

"What did you say?" She asked irritated.

"I said, why are ya spying on Botan?" He said again.

"I am not. What would make you think that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ya haven't been a very good friend to her have ya?" Keiko blinked.

"What? Don't change the subject." Jin shrugged

"Ya know what I mean. You should change your attitude." He giggled and ran towards Botan. "Hey Botan-chan where ya goin? Can I come?!" Keiko stared at his retreating back with surprise.

'How can he tell so much after just meeting me? He looks and acts goofy yet he was able to decipher that? Strange.' She spotted Kurama going up the flight of stairs not too far away from her. 'Where is he going? School has ended.' She shrugged and followed after him in curiosity.

-The news that Botan was the one hosting the Akuma was a rather huge shock to us, to say the least. After Ayame-san left, it was deathly silent between all of us. Hiei had left a while ago I noticed. I doubt anyone else had. "What should we do?" I asked while we were approaching the school gates. Yusuke looked to me.

"What do you mean what should we do? There's nothing we can do until Ayame-san confirms everything. Let's act as if we know nothing. She is our friend, right Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, Urameshi."

"But can we just ignore this, Yusuke? She could be a danger to us!" Now I know why I had this strange feeling about her ever since I first saw her. She isn't human. She's a danger to us.

"Listen to yourself Keiko, you're causing a scene." He said as he looked to his right. I turned around slightly and saw several students eyeing us. I chuckled awkwardly and waved my hand saying everything's okay. They simply shrugged and walked on. I turned around once again to face Yusuke.

"Then what do you suggest Keiko? That we just ignore her?" With my face unfaultering Yukina let out a gasp.

"Keiko-san, I'm surprised at you. You of all people should be defending her. Not the other way around."

"I know, but," I had nothing to say to her. To be truthful I don't understand why I would think such a thing as to ignore her.

"I think she may be right." Kurama said out of the blue.

"Huh?! Not you too Kurama!" Kuwabara shrieked. "You can't be serious!" Kurama gave him a slight glare which shut him up immediately. He turned to Yusuke then.

"I'm not saying we should completely ignore her but that doesn't mean we should do nothing. Do you understand?" I nodded my head in agreement, but Yusuke thought differently.

"Are you even listening to yourselves?! This is Botan we're talking about and besides Ayame-san said so herself that they have yet to confirm it. So just don't go to conclusions, and even if she does have an Akuma in her we should be there for her. Don't you agree?" Yusuke's speech almost got to me but I was too worried about my own safety right at the moment. Kuwabara and Yukina were obviously swayed though.

"Yeah, Urameshi's right. We need to be there for her." Kuwabara exclaimed but another glare from Kurama shut him up again. A dark aura surrounded Kurama then.

"No, I know the Akuma dwells within her. On second thought we'd best stay away from her since you guys are so persistant." Yusuke growled.

"Damn you Kurama." He closed his eyes in defeat. "The last thing I want is to get on your bad side. Fine, we'll do what you want, for a while at least. Let's go Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko." Yusuke began to walk inside along with Kuwabara and Yukina. I hesitated a bit but followed suite. Why are all of these negative emotions coming up? I don't get it.-

xxXxx

"Huh? So he jus' gave ya a note?" Jin asked. Botan nodded and held it up for him to see.

"I'm not too sure if I should go though. He hasn't talked to me all day. I guess it could be to apologise. He always was sort of shy." Jin gave her a look as if saying 'that guy shy? Seriously?' She chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah...not many people know that."

"Hm? Why not?"

"Well, he doesn't let many people get close to him is all." She shrugged. "I don't know. I have somewhere else to go after this so I better get going."

"Yeah, I'll come with ya!" They were just outside the doors leading upto the roof.

"Well, you might as well since we're already here." Jin sweatdropped at that.

"Oh, ah yeah, you're right. He he he." Botan shook her head with a small giggle and opened the door that lead to the roof. They not only found Kurama but Keiko too. They seemed to be in a heated conversation and Botan and Jin decided to just listen instead.

"You're going to tell her now?!" Keiko more or less shouted.

"Why, that lass certainly moves fast." Jin spoke.

"What do you mean Jin?"

"It's jus' that I found that girl spyin' on ya earlier. It was ratha odd, ta say the least."

"Really? That is strange."

"What are you guys doing up here?" Kuronue asked tiredly behind them. "It's time to go home." He then winked at Botan. When he saw that they didn't move from the door he let ot a sigh.

"Sorry Kuronue-sensei, but they're the ones ya should be dealin' with." Jin whispered.

"Huh? Let's see." Kuronue leaned towards the door also and was kind of surprised to see Kurama and Keiko.

"Yes Keiko. I find it to be appropiate."

"What are they talking about?" Jin and Botan shrugged their shoulders and leaned further against the door.

"But Kurama..."

"Enough, I've made my decision. The sooner Botan knows the better. It's for her own good and you wanted to tell her anyway."

"I know but..." Kurama growled with some annoyance. 'Why did she of all people have to find out first. How annoying.' He thought. When the conversation did not continue the trio went on down the stairs.

"What do they have to tell me I wonder?" Botan asked out loud. She was meant to only think it but it came out.

"I don't know. It must be super important though. And didn't Keiko not call him Kurama? I didn't know he had a nickname."

"Yeah, I've never heard anyone call him that before." Her eyes widened slightly. "Could they be secretly dating?! I wonder." Jin sweatdropped.

"I may not know them very well but I really don' think that's it." Kuronue was silent the whole time. He had an idea of what Kurama had wanted to tell her, but he shrugged it off. It may be best if she learned everything, but not from Kurama, he didn't trust his old partner enough at the moment. With that thought in mind he decided he would tell Botan after their visit to her mother's hospital room. He turned around towards them then.

"Okay Botan, should we leave now?" Botan nodded her head.

"Huh? Where are ya two headed?" Jin asked rather jealously. Kuronue smirked and pulled Botan along with him.

"It's none of your business! Let's go shall we?" Botan giggled and went along with it.

"Hey! Wait fer me!"

Tbc

Kuwabara: It's the review corner!

Botan: A lot has sure happened in this episode eh?

Keiko: Humph!

Botan: (sweatdrops) Anyway... Our first review of the last chapter was from...

Kuronue: Twisted Musalih!

Botan: I know! Some friends...

Yusuke: Hey! I apologised didn't I?

Jin: Don' worry Botan. Jin ere' will always be there for ya!

Kuronue: The second review is from heartluv!

Botan: I know. These friends of mine though...

Kuwabara: We apologised darn it!

Kuronue: Heh, you're not winning any points here buddy. Our last review is from Mina Xu!

Botan: Last, but certainly not least, here's the update. Hope you liked it!

As I'm sure you could tell from this chapter that I'm not the biggest fan of Keiko but I try not to show it in my stories. I don't hate her off course but she's not my favourite either. I also wanted to give her that snobbish attitude in her mind. It's interesting at least. Don't forget to vote in the poll and review! I t really helps me out!


	10. Of Dark Pasts

Adwad 10

AN: Another flashback chapter! This time it's Jin and it's in his point of view.

Disclaimer: Noooooooooooooooooooo ownnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! WAH!

Chapter 10 Of Dark Pasts

-"Hey, are you okay?" I was cryin' and that was when I first met her. It was rainin' tha' day too. Why does it always rain when you're in a sour mood? I looked up with tears still runnin' down me eyes. I rubbed them away quite roughly. She took me hands in hers while shaking her head. "No, I don't think you need to hide them. Let them out." Ta think she was a total stranger. What a strange girl she is.-

"Where did they get ta?" Jin whined to himself as he searched the various streets. He pouted. "All I wanted was ta go along wit them." He rubbed his forehead in irritation. He simply shrugged and walked on home. 'I guess I'll see them on Monday."

xxXxx

Two people stepped into the hospital at the same moment. Botan smiled at the reception lady and walked towards her. "Hi, I'm here to see Miss Fukuyama." The lady nodded and looked through the book to her left.

"Ah, yes you may see her, just sign your name here." Botan nodded and took the pen offered to her. Kuronue waited for her as she wrote her name.

'I really am going to tell her today, aren't I?' He was nervous to say the very least. What if she reacted badly to the news? What if she didn't? So many questions wondered into his head all at once which made him slightly dizzy. He shook it off and noticed Botan went ahead of him, smirking. "Wait up, will ya?" He sighed as he quickly caught up with her. He was also slightly nervous to meet her mother in person. Off course he didn't want to look like a total idiot in front of his employee. Aye, life as a demon was not an easy one, oh no.

xxXxx

Jin walked in through his house and tip-toed up the stairs. He cringed when his mother yelled his name. "Jin! Come down here!" He frowned when he heard glass smash. His mother was drunk during the day again. Then again, even if she wasn't drunk she would still be angry.

He slowly walked down the stairs and peeked his head around the kitchen door. "Yes, mother?" He ducked out again when yet another bottle was smashed against the wall right where his head was. "Mother, you're drunk again..." This wasn't the first time this has ever happened, on the contrary, it happens almost everyday.

-Tha' day was a real miserable one. It was the same day that I met Botan but before she foun' me. It was tha day o' my little sister's funeral. She died from brain cancer. She had it ever since she was born. I guess it was just a matter of time before she passed on, but that didn't stop the tears in me eyes from fallin'.

"We are here today to remember the little miracle that was Jina..." I didn't bother ta listen for I had a good idea of what he was abou' ta say. I looked to my mother who had an exppressionless look on her face. I know she wishes it was me who had tha brain cancer, or some sort of disease. I knew she favoured her over me, tha's for sure. The funeral is over now and me and my ma were the last ones there. It was silent between us and all you could hear was me still snivelling.

"It should have been you." Was all she said before she went off, home was what I guessed. My tears wouldn't stop. I loved my little sister and she loved me. I heard footsteps and saw it was a young girl with blue hair.-

"I know I'm drunk again! At least I know you're not stupid!" She threw yet another bottle which hit his face this time. Any normal person would have screamed in agony but he was used to it and didn't even flinch. He merely picked a few shards from his face and flicked them towards the ground. Not caring if either of them might step on it later.

"I'm gonna go, to the hospital." He merely said as he walked out of the house, leaving his mother to throw more sake bottles at the wall.

"Hey, it's you." Suzuka said from behind him. Jin looked towards him. Shishiwakamaru was no where to be seen.

'Tha's strange, those two are usually together, aren't they?' Suzuka blinked.

"What in the hell happened to your face?!"

"Hm? Oh yeah, tha glass." He put his palm up to his face but happened to lodge a piece deeper into his skin which caused some blood to run down.

"Uh hey, you're bleeding..." Suzuka had no idea what to do. He may not know Jin very well but he was sure that he was acting different. "Maybe you should go to the hospital. A beautiful creature such as myself should not witness such a grotesque sight!" Jin sweatdropped.

'Was that supposed ta make me feel better? Cause I don't feel it...' When Jin did not budge from where he was standing Suzuka shooed him.

"Now go, now!" Suzuka began to shove him towards the hospital.

"Fine! I'm going, I'm going!"

xxXxx

"Hm? Oh, is that Botan I see?" Kamiya asked as he spotted the blunette walking towards him. Botan nodded and waved.

"Yep! I'm here to see mother. Is she doing fine?" Kamiya nodded.

"Yes, she's fine, and you know, I'm allowing her to go outside starting tomorrow. And there's also a festival tomorrow night, you guys should go."

"Really? Thank you so much Dr. Kamiya!"

"Yes, it's no problem at all. Now, go easy on her you hear?"

"Hai!" With a nod, Kamiya walked down the corridor once again.

"So he's the doctor, huh?" Kuronue mumbled. Botan looked up at him.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Kuronue shook his head.

"Neh, it's nothing." They started to walk into the room and saw that Sarah was staring out of the window. She turned her head upon hearing footsteps.

"Ah Botan, it's good to see you. How was school today?" She asked as Botan came in to take a seat.

"It was good, a lot has happened today though."

"Really, like what?" Botan shook her head.

"You really don't need to worry about that. How have you been?" Sarah smiled.

"I'm doing just fine. And I'll be able to get out of the hospital tomorrow." She then realized there was a third person in the room. "And who is with you?"

"Oh, this is my new boss Kuronue. He wanted to meet you." Botan answered. Kuronue walked closer and bowed in front of her.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I am Kuronue, as you already know." Sarah smiled up at him.

"Botan, you didn't tell me he so charming!" Botan sweat dropped.

'He's more annoying than anything else.'

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuronue-san. I'm Sarah." It would apear that these two woulld get on quite well.

xxXxx

-"Hey Jin!" Botan-chan shouted out at me. As soon as I was about to turn around and great her she jumped onto me back and we almost tumbled over.

"Hey, Botan-chan! Why are ya in such a good mood?" It had been a couple of months since we met each other. She's been at this school for a long while but we never talked before until that rainy day. So I guess ya could say that had been a good and bad day, in a sense.

"Um, no particular reason, I guess. I'm just happy!" I grinned at her.

"Yeah, you've always been like tha' I guess." Botan seemed to have slumped down after she had gotten off of my shoulders. "Botan-chan, you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess, it's just that mother hasn't gotten any better since she got sick." I knew it had something to do with Sarah, yet I asked anyway. Way ta go Jin. Ya just made her feel even worse, ya did! I gave her a good pat on the back.

"Now, now. Let's not get so mopy! Let's think of happier things, like kittens! Yeah, they're cute right!?" I grinned when she gave off a small giggle. She's so cute!

"Yeah, kittens are cute." She smiled up at me. "Thank you Jin-kun. You always knew how to cheer me up. Let's head to class, shall we?" I breathed a deep sigh.

"Sure." She giggled once again and I couldn't help but feel lucky to have met her that fateful day.-

"Hey, don't look too hopeless, at least your cuts are clean now." Suzuka stated while Jin and himself walked out of the treatment room.

"That's easy for ya ta say, ye not tha one with all thee bandages on yer face!" Jin exclaimed rather angrily. Suzuka sweatdropped.

"Yeah yeah, stop complaining. You're all better now, so let's get out of this hospital." Suzuka said as he started to push the redhead towards the entrance.

"Sure."

xxXxx

Dr. Kamiya scratched his head in irritation. "I just don't understand it. According to all of our research I haven't been able to find out what Sarah's ailment is. It could be exhaustion but that goes away with time and rest. She's had plenty of that." The nurse that was in his office flicked through a science book, trying to help the doctor.

"I have no idea either, doctor. No one has been able to figure it out as of yet. But it would seem that her energy seems to be depleting more and more each passing day. We have detected no diseases either."

"Her energy huh? Maybe it'd be best if she not leave tomorrow afterall." He said sadly. The nurse shook her head.

"I doubt one evening could hurt, Doctor." Kamiya thought for a moment.

"I guess so, but someone will have to keep an eye on her while she's out. Just as a precaution." The nurse nodded and excused herself to tell their patient the new developments.

xxXxx

Laughter could be heard in the hospital room. Sarah had not laughed so much in a while at Kuronue's joke which Botan did not get. A blank look was left on her face but she just shrugged it off.

"Oh my, you never told me he was so funny." Sarah chuckled through her hand.

"Yes, I am aren't I?" Kuronue said in his charming way.

"Alright you two, stop flirting. It's gross." She said while sticking out her tongue. Kuronue smirked and Sarah started laughing much more. She began to cough rather roughly which made Botan hold her shoulders.

"Mother, are you alright?" She patted her back until the coughing ceased. Kuronue got her a glass of water which she took gratefully.

"Thank you, I'm alright now." Botan nodded and refilled her now empty glass. "Thank you so much for putting up with me, Botan."

"Hey, you're my mother. What made you think of something like that?" Sarah shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. I am so very grateful." Botan was about to say something until a nurse in white came in through the door.

"I believe visiting hours are almost over. But at least you'll be able to go outside tomorrow." That was when Kuronue and Botan realized it was almost pitch black. Botan got up and gave her mother a rather tight hug.

"We'll be going to a festival by the riverside tomorrow night and I was hoping to go shopping for kimonos before then." Sarah smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." Botan nodded and walked out of the room. They both stood there in silence for a moment.

"You're mother is a really nice woman."

"Yeah, she is."

xxXxx

Jin was lying on his bed looking up at his blank ceiling. His mother had passed out a while ago, much to his relief. 'Botan, what a coincidence that we happen to be going to the same school. I'm glad.' He can sleep more peacefully knowing that she was safe.

-I couldn't believe it! Me one and only friend was going to move away. It wasn't her fault I knew, but that didn't make me feel much better. Granted, she and her mother offered for me to come with them. I delined, even though me ma was not herself, I still couldn't just leave her. Not now at least.

"I know it's unexpected, but let's stay friends no matter what." She offered. I relunctedly agreed as I really didn't want her to leave, but I had no choice. I wanted what was best fer her.

"Okay, we'll have to meet eachother again, though. Promise me?" I said with a determined face. She smiled and held out her wee pinky finger, I grinned and joint my wee finger with hers.

"Off course, Jin-kun. I promise!" A couple of hours later I was standing at her drive through, looking at her through her window. I couldn't stop thee tears from falling, I couldn't help it. Upon seeing her smiling reassuring face, I rubbed my eyes of the tears and smiled back. I knew we would keep thee promise, somehow. I had to believe!-

The memories were starting to give him a headache and he went to go out for a walk. He tip-toed passed his mother and gently shut the door behind him. As to where he was going to go, he didn't know. He just wanted to get some fresh air, clear his head a little. He stumbled upon a Voodoo shop while walking downtown. Curious, as he usually is, he sauntered in.

"Hello?" He said while taking a few steps. When no one answered he sweat dropped. 'Not very good customer service, and is this store even open?' He began examining the various items on the shelves until he had the feeling of being watched. His eyes landed on the form of a small boy with long dark hair.

"Do you need anything sir?" The boy asked.

'Don tell me he's the owner of this ere shop?' He doubted it. He shook his head no. "I was jus lookin around was all. And..." He picked up a strange looking doll. "...wha do ya call this?" The boy seemed to chuckle at his customer's confused face.

"Yes, that would be a voodoo doll. Just write the name of the person you hate the most on a piece of paper and stick it on its back. After that do what you want with the doll and the person who the name belongs to will feel similar pain. It's quite a good thing, eh?" Jin nodded hesitantly and looked at the creepy doll once again.

'People actually buy these bizarre things?' He shook his head and put the doll back where he had found it. 'It's a good thing I bare no one grudges.' He moved on to other objects. He jumped when another kid popped out of no where. 'Geeze, where are these kids comin from?!'

"Ooops, sorry for startling you. Need any help?" Jin shook his head once again and walked passed Saki. While he was entertaining himself Saki pulled Shou away to the back. "Call us if you need help or have any questions!" She heard a grunt from the red head as saying okay.

"Hey Saki, what's the big deal?" Shou asked when they were back enough.

"I just got word from Kuronue-san that he'll be telling Botan-san about everything today." Shou's eyes widened.

"Already? Why now?"

"He didn't say. We'll just have to see, won't we?"

xxXxx

'I still wonder what Shuuichi has to say to Botan-chan? I hope it's nothing too serious.' Jin wondered as he was finished looking through the various objects. He got bored of looking so he was walking aimlessly.

-It has been 9 years since I last saw her. School hadn't changed either. The same people which didn't give a crap about anyone other than their close friends, even they were treated like everyone else sometimes. I came home from school to find my mother surprisingly sober. Suitcases were filled to the brim as I could tell. She must have noticed my questionable look as she explained what the cases were fer.

"We're moving Jin, no questions, just get packing." I did I was told. I was ecstatic! We were going to move away from this hell on earth. A little late, but who am I to complain? When I had finished packing hours later mother made dinner and I went to bed. She said we would be moving to Tokyo, where Botan was. But since it's so big, I doubt I will see her. The next day the moving van came and we packed everything in.

It had felt good to feel the wind against my face when I had put my head through the open window as thee van was moving. We arrived a few hours later and it took a wee while to unpack everything. I breathed a sigh and went to bed. The next day was me first day of school. Meiyashiki, I believe it was called. I got to a junction, which was busy, not surprisingly off course. It was Tokyo. A girl with blue hair up in a pony-tail seemed to have been lost in thought. She was about ta walk on the busy road and no one seemed to have noticed!

Without thinking I pulled her back before a car would knock her over. She started to apologise but I was surprised to hear my name escape her lips. Botan?- Jin smiled at the memory and chuckled to himself. Yep, fate has a way of reuniting two souls together once again. Life was good for him ever since he moved here. He had been able to make friends with Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka and rekindle his friendship with Botan. Not a bad first day at his new school. Not bad at all.

He got bored once again after all of his thoughts diminished for the time being. He recognised two figures entering the Voodoo shop he was in earlier. 'Botan, and our teacher?' He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 'What is their relationship, really?' He flinched at the thought of those two being a secret item. He had to get to the bottom of this.

Tbc

Saki: Review corner!

Botan: Another end to another chapter!

Kuronue: Our first reviewer is from Twisted Musalih.

Botan: Keiko, why are you so jealous of me anyway?

Keiko: It's so obvious why. You figure it out.

Botan:... Sorry, I can't for the life of me figure out why...

Keiko: Grr, why you...!

Yusuke: Hey Keiko, calm down will ya, and Botan stop teasing her.

Botan: I'm not teasing her. Hehe, I guess I shouldn't have said anything though.

Hiei: Let's move on!

Kuronue: Okay okay, our last reviewer and not least is heartluv.

Botan: (chuckles awakwardly)

Kurama and Keiko: Meh?!

Shishiwakamaru: You have to admit you two are being real sketchy.

Kurama and Keiko: What you say?!

Jin: We're jus' adding fuel to tha fire aren't we?

Botan and Kuronue: Mm-hm.

I realize this story is becoming quite dark, and I feel sorry for all of these characters going through quite alot. But what's a good story without an interesting background (S). Anyway. Vote in the poll if you can! And don't forget to review! And if you have any questions for any character ask away.


	11. Of Revelations

AN: No character flashbacks this chapter but will contain alot of plot

Disclaimer: I own yyh! ...not really. I so wish I did though, that would be awesome.

Chapter 11 Of Revelations

"Kuronue-san, can I go home now? There's no point in me going to work this late afterall..." Botan complained as she was being dragged by the hand by Kuronue. He just chuckled and continued on.

"Now now, Botan-chan! Don't be that way. We still have an hour before the shop closes." She groaned in response but did not fight back anymore.

"Fine, you win."

"Ah, there's the shop now!" Kuronue tried to stay in his ever cheerful mood, but the looming thought of telling Botan everything was weighing him down quite a bit. He tried to shake it off but failed. 'It's now or never!' They went towards the back of the shop.

"Um, why are we going through the back way?" She grew worried when he failed to answer. "Um, Kuronue-san?" He let go of her hand and opened the door for her. She hesitated but performed his unspoken request. She noticed Shou and Saki were there too, smiling slightly.

"Welcome back Botan-san!" Shou greeted. She smiled and bent down in front of him.

"Hello, Shou-kun!" Shou blushed slightly. That was the first time she's ever called him that.

"Aww, is Shou-kun blushing?!" Saki teased. Shou grew a stretchmark and glared up at her.

"What you say?!"

"Now now you two. Break it up! Remember we have a discussion to have." Kuronue said while boiling the kettle.

"Discussion?" Botan asked confused. Kuronue smiled at her then gave his attention to Saki.

"Saki, will you close the shop for us? I don't want any customers overhearing."

"Aye aye!" With that Saki went to work the tasks she's been set.

"And will you help me with the tea, Shou? We might be here for a while." That's when Kuronue saw someone peek in through the window. 'Is that the new student? What was his name, Jun? Jon? No, it was Jin, that's it.'

Jin noticed Kuronue looking right at him while smirking. He panicked in his mind but stood stock still in case it was a coincidence. 'Damn me spiky hair! I saw Botan-chan being dragged away by him and so I couldn't just shrug it off!' He started to panic even more when Kuronue walked towards the back door which was to his left.

"Ah, you're Jin right?" He asked.

"Um, yea! Yea I am. What of it?!"

"What of it? Well let's see here. Firstly, you follow us, secondly you eavesdrop. Now how do you explain that?" He said with a smirk.

"Um, well, ya were dragging Botan-chan away and ee thought of thee worst so I followed yee, anyone would right?"

"I guess so, but you could try better to hide yourself couldn't ya? You're not very good at it. What with your spiky hair and all."(Funny how Jin is a ninja in the anime, oh the irony XD) He continued to tease. Jin growled.

"Okay, ee get it. Now can ee see if she's okay?!"

"She? Oh, you mean Botan-chan! Yeah, she's fine." He then paused and glared. "What did you think I was going to say, huh? Off course she's fine! Did you think I was some sort of murderer or something?"

"Hee hee, I jus' saw ya drag her away in ta a dark alley. Of course I'd think tha!" Kuronue thought for a moment.

"I guess that's plausible. Okay fine, you may listen to our discussion, but I warn you..."

"Huh?"

"If you spout one word of this to anyone else..." He paused for suspension. He then smiled a sinister smile. "...I'll kill you."

Jin turned white. 'W-w-wha? Is he serious? He can't be right? There's no freaking way!'

"Jin-kun?" Botan asked. Jin snapped out of it and grinned.

"It's good to see you're alright."

"Huh?" She blinked. "I'm alright. What would make you think otherwise?" He shook his head.

"Nah, jus' forget about it. So wha did Kuronue-san want ta talk ta ya about?"

"I have no idea." Kuronue waved for them to come in. "I guess we'll see." Jin nodded his head and walked in after Botan.

xxXxx

Kurama closed over a math book and sat back in his chair. Tonight was a quiet night as it was Kuwabara and Yusuke's turn for patrol. They have been doing this for a week now, taking turns to patrol but ending up getting no closer than they were before. Although that was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

'Why can't I just be by her side? Why am I pulling away from her?' He was furious with himself.

'What do you mean Shuuichi? She's an Akuma, you can't deny it.' Youko said with a smirk. Kurama's eyes widened and turned his head to the left where a faded form of Youko was standing.

"Youko? How-?"

'Heh, I've been able to communicate to you for a while now. I just decided to keep quiet.' He said while cutting Kurama off.

"Kitsune, who are you talking to? Your imaginary friends?" Hiei spoke outside Kurama's open window. Kurama didn't budge. Hiei frowned and hopped down onto the wooden floor from the tree branch. He hated to be ignored. "Kitsune!"

'Hm, looks like Hiei is here. See you later, Shuuichi.' As Youko's image faded away Kurama looked towards Hiei rather slowly, which slightly unnerved said fire demon.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"Hn, I just got word from Ayame. They have confirmed that the Akuma is inside the blue-haired onna." He replied with disinterest.

"I see."

"Hn, it would appear that you already knew. Can't say I'm surprised." Hiei turned around once again but Kurama stopped him.

"Before you leave Hiei. Mother wanted to know if you would like to come to the festival with us tomorrow night? She is quite fond of you."

"Hn, as if." He said as he vanished into thin air. Kurama looked out his window and felt the cool breeze.

'No, they're not my own feelings that keep me away from her. It's Youko.' He thought.

'Are you just saying that to make yourself feel better or is it the truth?' Hiei asked through telepathy.

'I don't know anymore. I just don't.' No reply came from Hiei, much to Kurama's relief. He wanted to be alone. 'I don't...'

xxXxx

"So is everyone comfy?" Kuronue asked while getting comfortable in his chair. He took a sip of his cup then realized something. "What happened to your face by the way?" He directed that question towards Jin who sat up in surprise.

"Yes, I was wondering that too Jin-kun?"

"Wah, me face isn't important, let's let Kuronue-san start his conversation!" Botan put her hands up towards his face. Jin blushed furiously.

"But it looks like it hurts. Wait, it was your mother wasn't it?" Jin looked away. "Jin?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious we're not going to get any answers from this guy. Should we start the discussion?"

"Hai! I'm dying ta know wat you're goin ta tell us!" Jin more or less yelled. Botan sighed.

'We'll continue this disscussion later.' She promised herself.

"Yes yes, calm down will you? Now, where shall I start?" He looked towards Shou and Saki for help.

"Fine, Kuronue-san. Now, have you ever heard of demons? I'm sure you have." Saki started. Kuronue fell over.

'Way to be direct Saki.'

"U-um, yeah, we've heard of them. Why?" Botan replied confused. Jin tilted his head in curiosity.

"Yes, well, to put it simply, they exist."

"U-uh..." Shou face palmed himself.

"Saki."

"What? This is what this whole discussion is about right? I might as well get straight to the point."

"I guess."

"A-anyway, as Saki was saying, there are such things as demons. And where do these demons come from?" He paused to let the two answer.

"Um, demon world?" Jin thought.

"Ding ding ding, you are correct. There is also a place called Spirit world where souls go to gain their rightful judgement, the afterlife."

"I see, that's pretty neat." Botan said, Kuronue was surprised.

"You believe me?"

"Well sure, you have no reason to lie right?"

"Hm, I guess so. So I will continue. This might or might not surprise you. I am a demon, a bat demon to be precise. And these two are my demon helpers. I came here to human world for one reason. To look for the portal that leads to Spirit world."

"Really?"

"Tha's so cool! So since you're a bat demon does tha mean ya can fly too?!" Jin asked in awe. Kuronue nodded.

"Off course, what's a bat without wings?"

"Kuronue-san?" Botan asked. "Why do you want to get to Spirit World?" Kuronue was all serious when she asked that.

"One word: revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes, my mother was killed by a ruffian of spirit world. A long time ago." He closed his eyes in remembrance. "Actually your mother reminds me of her, Botan." Botan grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jin looked to and thro between the two of them.

'Am I missin somethin?'

"Is tha all ya got ta say? I doubt it."

"No, there's still some more. Actually I think it's the most important thing." He took a deep breathe. 'This is it. The moment I've been dreading most.'

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone?" When Jin and Botan nodded their heads he leaned forward. "There is another race that will be deemed important to you, Botan." She gave him a confused look. He contined on. "This race is called Akuma. They're like demons but are more horribly disfigured. There is not one Akuma that has a whole body, for example, one Akuma may be missing an arm or another may have only one leg. We don't know why they are the way they are but that is the truth.

17 years ago, Spirit World did something terrible. King Enma, the ruler of Spirit World commanded his powerful army to annihilate the world in which the Akuma had lived. Each and every one of them were destroyed. Or so I thought."

"What do you mean, or so you thought?" Botan asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm getting a terrible feeling, I am." Jin agreed.

"Well, you see. How should I put this?" He shook his head. 'No, don't be a wimp! You've come this far!' He reprimanded himself. "One had escaped to this world, it would seem. It resides within you, Botan."

"M-me?!" She more or less shouted.

'Th-that would explain that voice. Hey, is it true what he says? Are you an Akuma?' There was silence for a short while then the voice decides to answer.

'Yes, I was wondering when you would find out. I never thought it would be from him though.'

'What's your name?'

'My name? It's been so long now, I've almost forgotten. It's Nathlan. What he says is correct. I am an Akuma and the last.' She felt somewhat sorry for him. Having being the last one of his kind. It must be lonely.

"Botan? You were talking with him, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said his name is Nathlan and is indeed the last of his kind." She replied with a somewhat sad look.

"I see... I know this is changing the subject but there is one more important thing I need to tell you." Jin and Botan nodded for him to continue. "Spirit World has what you call Spirit Detectives. They recieve missions from Koenma, Enma's son, and fulfill them. They're most likely missions to kill demons who are being bad eggs."

"Kuronue-san, you wouldn't be telling us this without a good reason, right? So why is this important enough for us to know?" Botan wondered.

"For two reasons, one, these detectives have been given a mission to apprehend the Akuma and a demon. Which are me and you, of course. Second is, you know these detectives, want to know who they are?" With a firm nod from the blunette, Kuronue continued on. "They're Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Shuuichi Minamino and Hiei." Kuronue was surprised to see not much of a reaction from her. After a few seconds she started to smile.

"I see. Now I know why they had been avoiding me today. It explains it. Totally reasonable. And I take it that Yukina and Keiko know about everything as well?"

"I should assume so, from how they've acted. They probably didn't tell you because they didn't want you to get involved, but you have been ever since they found out you have an Akuma inside you. So it's quite a predicament." Botan nodded.

Jin let out a yawn. He looks up at the clock behind Kuronue. "It's gotten quite late, it has." He said while standing up, stretching.

"Hm, he's right. It's been a long night of explanations." Kuronue said doing the same thing. "You two should head home now. No doubt your mother's worried." Jin smiled slightly.

"Y-yeah, no doubt." He chuckled awkwardly. He turned around and stepped outside the back door.

"Was it something I said?" Botan shook her head.

"It's a long story, trust me."

"Okay then, I'm glad you took the truth as well as you have."

"Yeah well, I wanted an explanation of everything that has been going wrong recently. All that's left is to find out why my mother's been ill." She looked down then. "I haven't told Jin-kun about mother yet." Kuronue put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about it. You should look forward to tomorrow. You'll have fun, I promise." Botan grinned.

"Yeah? You, Shou and Saki should come a long with us. I'll ask Jin-kun as well." Kuronue grinned back.

"Mm-hm, we'll do that, won't we you two?"

"Yeah yeah! A festival" Shou yelled happily.

"Sure, sounds fun." Saki agreed. "Now I'll get to wear that kimono I've bought a week ago."

"Hey hey, wha's goin on?" Jin asked, peeking his head through the door.

"We're all going to the festival tomorrow. You should come with us." Jin blinked.

"Festival?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later." After that, Jin and Botan waved goodbye to the bat youkai trio.

"See you tomorrow Botan-san!" Shou said.

"Okay." It grew quiet between the two old friends when they were walking down the road.

"Wha a day huh?" Jin asked. Botan nodded.

"Yeah, what a day. And about the cuts on your face..."

"Tha' again? Jus forget about it, it ain't important." He said quite angrily. Botan was surprised but was not one to back away.

"Jin-kun! Let me help you! I owe it to you for leaving you behind back then, don't I?" Jin looked up at her.

"Botan. I." He was taken a back. After all these years, no one had ever wanted to help or understand him. He closed his eyes in happiness. "Okay, my mother did do it. She hasn't fully excepted the fact that Jina is gone. Despite the years that pass. Sometimes she thinks tha I'm Jina since we were twins. She refuses to go to therapy so no one knows of her condition. When I come home in the afternoon she's usually drunk. She threw a bottle towards my face today hence tha marks."

"I had no idea."

"Mm-mm, don' worry about it. It's my fault for not telling you. It's gotten real late. I see to it ya get home."

"Okay, thank you Jin-kun"

Tbc

Hiei- Here's your bloody review corner.

Botan- Now Hiei, be nice.

Kuronue- Let's see. First reviewer is Twisted Musailih.

Botan- I know, poor Jin-kun. To think he had to go through all of that on his own.

Jin- Hey, no worries! I'm still alive!

Kuronue- Yes, we defiently know that. Anyway, second reviewer is heartluv.

Botan- Yeah, I always like characters with backstories too, although I think this one has maybe a little too much of that. That's just my opinion, and there's no way I could hurt mother!

Kuronue- I don't think she means that you're hurting her on purpose.

Botan- Phew, that's a relief, cause I would never hurt mother on purpose!

(Sweatdrops) So much dialogue, sorry if you got bored reading. But at least Botan knows everything now. The next chapter will be the festival. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Of Sakura Festivals

A Deal With A Demon

Disclaimer:...Really? I don't own it...

AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I had been in hospital for the past week or so and lost a bit of interest in writing, but I am determined to get this fanfic finished. But this is my longest update by far and hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 12 Of Sakura festivals

"Hey, Kuwabara. What do you think of this whole situation?" Yusuke asked, boredly.

"Uh, I don't know Urameshi, what do you mean exactly?" Kuwabara said back, even more bored.

"I mean everything, from the case to Botan being an Akuma. Everything."

"Oh, um, it's quite a predicament, that's for sure. And confusing, why would the Akuma show itself now?"

"Hm, good question, I just wish I had a good answer for it." They were about to go home for the day when they spotted Jin and Botan walking together.

"Hey, Bot-" Kuwabara was cut off thanks to Yusuke covering his mouth. Yusuke pulled the both of them away behind a wall.

"Hey, what are you doing Urameshi?"

"Shh, aren't ya curious as to why they're here?"

"Yeah, but that's eavesdropping Urameshi."

"Who cares? Now shut up will ya?" Yusuke said while peeking his head around the corner. "I can just about make out what they're talking about."

"After what he told us, ya do seem to look at the world in a different light, don't ya?" Jin said first. Botan nodded.

"Yeah, I would have never thought that demons existed, but I guess secretly deep down inside I wanted them to exist." Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widened at what she said.

"Demons?" Yusuke mouthed.

"It couldn't be."

"I guess, but don't ya feel scared Botan-chan. Not only are there demons but Akuma as well."

"It could, Kuwabara. Someone had to have told them everything. I just hope she doesn't know about Spirit World or us detectives."

"Not really." That's when she paused. She held a sad expression. "I feel sorry for him Jin. He's not a bad person. I can feel it."

"If ya say so."

"Hey, Urameshi. I don't feel right eavesdropping on them." Kuwabara said. "We should leave and continue our patrol. It's almost over anyway." Yusuke grunted in reply. "Is that a yes or a no, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked in irritation.

"Fine, fine! Calm yourself will ya? We'll confront them about this tomorrow, no doubt they'll be at the festival as well."

xxXxx

"Thank you for walking me home, Jin-kun! I really appreciate it!" Botan said in thanks.

"Oh, it's no problem." Jin said, while blushing. "I couldn't jus' let a lass like yerself wander the streets a' night alone can I?"

"I guess not. Are you really going back to that house of yours?" Jin blinked.

"Um, yeah, I mean, where else would I go?" Botan chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry, that came out wrong. What I mean is, will you be okay going back there?"

"Hee hee, I'll be fine! Don' worry abou' little ol me!" He said while grinning. He turned around and started heading home. "Say hi ta Sarah fer me!" Botan watched him leave and slowly turned to unlock the door. She looked inside with a sad expression. It was empty, as she expected it to be.

'Mother...' She furiously shook her head and held a determined look. 'No, I need to be strong.' A few tears started to come down her face. She was surprised upon feeling them come down her face and held her hands to her cheeks rubbing them away. She went down onto her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. She failed to realize the shadow that had went over her kneeling form. Kuronue put his arms tightly around her in a comforting hug. She was surprised to see him at first but couldn't help but return the embrace. It was her usually comforting other people so it felt nice for her to finally be the one to be comforted.

She continued to shake in his arms and continued to sob. "Shh, there there. It's alright." He knew exactly why she was crying. Knowing that this was your mother's last week of living must be a hard thing after all. "Don't keep it all bundled inside. Let people help you."

"Ku-Kuronue-san..." She mumbled through tears. "Th-thank you..." She looked up at him this time. "...for everything." Kuronue smiled down at her and bent down to kiss her forehead. Her eyes widened and she then blushed. It lasted for only a few seconds then he pulled away.

"H-how did you get you in here?" She asked after she settled down. She had made tea for Kuronue and herself and were sitting on her couch.

"Us demons are mysterious, so let's leave it at that!" He said in a happy go lucky voice which slightly annoyed the blunette.

"Uh huh, and you're way too happy sounding to be a demon." That's when she realized something. "But wait, you look nothing like a demon, why's that?!"

"Hee hee, us more powerful demons have both a demon and a human form. I am currently in my human, less powerful form." He then paused to see her surprised reaction. "Would you like to see?" At her quick excited nod he grinned and stood up, putting his tea cup down on the coffee table in the process.

"I have to say that I don't look too different than I regularly do. But you'll see." He said as he held out his hands in front of him. A strong wind picked up around him and surrounded him in a sphere shape. Botan held on to the couch with a vice like grip. She couldn't see Kuronue any more but when the wind died down a figure with wings replaced him. She opened up her eyes and they widened. "Man, it's been a couple of days since I've been like this. So what do you think?" He asked as he twirled around. She sweatdropped at his actions. She shook her head.

"You look pretty awesome, Kuronue-san!"

"Is that all? I was hoping you'd say I was badass looking or something!" He complained. She laughed then examined him more. She had to admit it, he looked a lot more handsome in his youkai form and his wings add to that. Yes, saying he looks pretty awesome was a painful understatement, but she didn't need him to know that or he would surely be bragging about it all night. He transformed back and took his cup of tea once again, taking a slow sip, relishing in it's rich aroma.

"You know, you should open a shop selling your tea, it's the best I've ever had!" He exclaimed.

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a little bit? It's not that great..." She trailed off, blushing from embarrassment from his over bearing words. He smiled and sat down beside her once again.

"So, you excited for tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to go to the festival ever since I heard it was coming to town. Mother, she, always loved Sakura flowers...so, it would be good for her too!" She tried to hide the sadness, but it was pointless, he already knew, so why does she continue to hide it?

"Yeah, it would be nice!" He said. Botan giggled. He always made her laugh, even when it was something so small. No one else could do this, not even Yusuke or Kuwabara, and those two were hilarious when they argued. That was when she realized it. Although, she barely knew him, and vice versa. Maybe, just maybe. Could she be developing feelings for him?

'Hey, let's be logical here! He's practically an old dude! Despite how he looks! He's also my teacher! What the hell is the matter with me?! Oh, I hope he can't read my mind!' Kuronue looked down at her and noticed her contemplating face. There was so much emotion showing, mainly embarrassment. He wanted to laugh at how many showed in a second, but he was also curious in what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking about in that head of yours, anyhow?" He asked, it snapped her out of her thoughts and she blushed.

"Um, nothing it's nothing!" Kuronue narrowed his eyes.

"Uh huh, nothing..." He didn't believe it for a second. He would stop but his curiosity was starting to get the best of him. She was about to take a sip of her own tea when he quickly snatched it, with grace as to not spill any, from her hand. She growled.

"What's the big idea?!" She yelled smirked and pulled it far from her reach.

"I'll give it back if you say what's been on your mind!" He said in a sing song voice which aggravated her even further.

"Grr! Why do you want to know so badly anyway?" She asked after calming down a bit.

"You're so fun to aggravate! And I want to know because I'm just curious, is that a crime?"

"No, but breaking into my house is!"

"Touche..." He still held the cup in his hand and Botan sighed in defeat.

'I might as well get this over with...' She sharply turned her body so she was facing him. Kuronue blinked at her serious face. "I..." Was it too soon to say? She only just realized herself, and what if she'll be rejected? What if she wont? What if, by a small chance, he returns her feelings? She took a deep breathe then let it out. 'Okay, you've come this far!'

"Botan...?" He was waiting very patiently for her answer, so patiently he forgot he was holding a cup. He accidently dropped it and the contents spilled on the floor. It drew their attention immediately and the earlier excitement was long gone. "Uh, sorry about that. Oh no, I broke your cup!"

She wasn't worried about the cup, it wasn't important anyway. Actually she was realieved, to say the least. Relieved that he had forgotten about what she was thinking about.

"I'll clean up. Is there something I could wipe the stains with?" He asked, she didn't reply right away. He turned to her then. "Uh, Botan? Towel?" She was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sure, just wait a moment." He nodded. "Okay, a towel, a towel..." She went into one of her drawers and quickly grabbed the first towel she saw. "Here, Kuronue-san!"

"Ah, thank you, this'll do." He said as he wiped at the carpet hurriedly. He wiped his brow when he felt he could clean no more. "Phew! All done." He then sweat dropped when he saw a light stain. "Oh man, sorry Botan-chan!"

"Hee hee, it's alright. I'll get stain remover tomorrow. I ran out of it recently and haven't gone shopping yet. So don't worry about it." She smiled. He nodded still feeling quite guilty.

"If you say so. I still feel bad though." He said that last bit under his breathe.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, never mind." He looked at the clock then. "Oh is it that time already? I best leave now so I can make those two familiars of mine dinner. Thanks for the tea!"

"Huh? Wait, Kuronue-san!" She shouted as he turned to leave

"Yeah?"

"Uh, where shall we meet you? At the festival I mean?" He thought for a moment.

"How about that huge fountain at the centre? At around 5?" She nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good!" He smiled.

"Great, I'll see ya there then!" He said as he turned to leave. He stopped a couple of steps later. Botan noticed this.

"Kuronue-san?" She asked in confusion. He turned around then.

"Botan..." He shook his head and took two long stides towards her. He grabbed her slim shoulders and kissed her. Her eyes widened with surprise. He ended the kiss as quickly as it had come. He let her go then and walked off, leaving her behind dazed.

xxXxx

"Oh man! Wrong move dude!" Shou complained as they both witnessed it. Saki went starry eyes.

"You think so? I think it's awfully romantic! Unrequainted love!"

"Unrequainted? Why do you think that?"

"Hmm? Well, do you think Botan-san thinks the same way?If so, then that's cool too!" Shou shook his head.

"Am I really the younger one out of the two of us?"

xxXxx Next day

Botan couldn't sleep very well. Mainly because of the kiss Kuronue gave her and the fact she was super excited for the upcoming festival. So much more was on her mind as well but she shook her head. It was way too early to think about all of this stuff.

'I need to stop thinking about all the bad stuff and just have a good time! That is what a festival is for after all.' She then looked over to her clock and realized it was already 12! 'I guess I could hardly sleep last night, so I went onto the afternoon...'

She got ready in about half an hour and started to walk to the hospital.

"Wow, what a beautiful day for a festival. Especially for Autumn! To think this will be the first day of the Sakura blossoms falling."

**'Don't you think it's kind of morbid to think like that?**' Nathlan spoke. By now an image of him appeared out of nowhere and floated beside her. She jumped slightly in surprise.

'N-Nathlan? How are you...?' She was able to get a good look at him by now. He had long dark pink hair and emerald eyes. Almost his whole body was covered by an item of clothing. Only one quarter of his face, the shoulder and arm joints and his kneecaps could be seen. He had a tail which consists of a bone and brown fur around it. His left eye was covered by an eye patch and his mouth was covered by a mask.

**'It would appear that I am growing stronger, somehow.'** He answered back. **'And stop drawing attention to yourself, other people think you're looking at a brick wall.**' That's when she realized he was right. It would appear that no one else could see his see through form. She sweatdropped and continued to hurriedly walk on, Nathlan's image following close behind.

'Just how are you doing this?' She then realized she had already asked that same question. 'Uh, I mean, why are you dressed like you are? Hardly any skin is showing...'

**'I believe that Kuronue guy mentioned something about our race before yes?'** She nodded slightly. **'Well for us Akuma, the stronger we are the less human we become.'**

'W-what do you mean by that, exactly?'

**'Tch, the strongest of our kind was nothing but a skeleton. I was a general before our world was destroyed so you can imagine I was quite powerful. But even so, weaker Akuma feared for what I had looked liked, so I hid the areas without skin as to not frighten anyone.'** He explained.

'Oh I see, so that's how you Akuma do things, interesting. But I also hear you kill demons instead of humans, am I correct?'

**'Yes, it is. Which is why Reikai decided to get rid of us, the cowards!'** She frowned at that but decided not to say anything. **'It looks like you have company, I'll be going now.'**

"Wait." He was already gone by that time.

"Botan-chan!" Jin cried as he jumped on her back once again. "We have ta stop meetin like this!"

"J-Jin-kun!" She yelled in surprise.

"Does this guy have a back fetish or something?" Suzuka asked as he approached.

"Who? Me? Nope!"

"Idiot..." Shishiwakamaru mumbled.

"Wha was that?!" Jin yelled.

"Tch, I said you're an idiot!"

"Okay you two, break it up! We have to go shopping for kimono's today!"

"I told you Suzuka, I'm not going to!"

"But you have to look good for the concert tonight! No doubt girls are gonna be there." Botan blinked.

"Concert?"

"Ya didn't hear? The Black Demons are going to perform at the festival tonight!" Jin answered. She went starry eyed.

"Really? That's too awesome. What time will you be performing at?" Shishiwakamaru blushed slightly.

"Uh, around 7, I guess. Finishes around 8."

"Well, I'll defiently be there to see."

"Uh, tha-that's great!"

Suzuka and Jin looked to and thro between the two of them, were they missing something?

"I-I best be going. I'm going shopping with my mother today."

"Really? What time will you be arriving at the festival at?" Suzuka asked

"5." She replied.

"Okay then, we'll be seeing ya around five then!" Jin said happily. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you then!"

xxXxx

"So, Sarah-san, are you looking forward to tonight?" Hikari, the head nurse asked. Sarah nodded.

"Hai, absolutely!"

"Well, I have to come along with you and your daughter just in case."

"Yes, that's fine." Kamiya walked into the room next, smiling at the two.

"I'm glad to see you're both having a good time, that's good." He said. "And I believe you will be leaving us for this evening?"

"Hai, I will be. I'll be going to the Sakura festival. I'm looking forward to it." Hikari frowned but Sarah didn't notice. She was busy looking out of the window. "I hope it won't rain tonight."

"I doubt it will, but just in case, you should bring an umbrella with you." Kamiya suggested. "But I'm sure you already planned on bringing one, yes?"

"Mm-hmm, don't worry about it, I'm already one step ahead."

"Okay then, I have other patients to check up on, I'll take my leave now." He said while bowing.

"Okay." He almost bumped into Botan when he was leaving.

"Ah, Fukuyama-san, here to pick up your mother I presume?"

"Hai!"

"That's good, I'll see you later then." He walked onto the busy hospital corridor. Botan walked into the hospital room and hugged Sarah as soon as she reached her bed.

"Hi mother, you ready to leave now?"

"Yes yes, I'm ready hun. Well, shall we go now, Hikari-san?" Botan blinked.

"Hikari?" She looked at the nurse who smiled back at her.

"Yes, i believe we met each other yesterday?"

"Uh yes, I remember, sorry about that." Hikari chuckled.

"It's okay, you've only met me once, so it's understandable." She smiled. Although Botan still looked guilty. She has so much on her mind afterall.

"Hai! We should get going then!" With a smile and a nod, Sarah and Hikari followed the energetic youth out of the hospital room. Looking forward to their day and night out.

xxXxx

"There he is again, in that foul mood we both know too much..." Shou whispered. Saki sweat dropped.

"Mm-hm, he's been like that since he came home last night..." She snuck behind the bigger bat youkai and shook him slightly. "Yo, Kuronue-sama! If you don't get yourself out of that foul mood of yours then tonight will be a disaster!" She expected him to be a little fazed but didn't get much luck. He seemed to grow even more depressed.

"He must be upset about that kiss, I guess?" Shou asked, coming up to the other side.

"Grr, he's the one that kissed her! Just think about how she feels!" Saki said irritated. Shou nodded. They immediately heard the bell ring then. "Ahh, a customer! This'll hopefully pull Kuronue-sama's mind from the gutter!" She growled when Kuronue still hadn't moved. "Kuronue-sama! We have a customer!"

"Ahh, Botan-san! It's nice to see you again!" Shou smiled. This brought Kuronue out of his daze. His heart skipped a beat.

'Why the hell am I feeling this way?! It's not like I like her or anything! It was just a stupid kiss! Back then I kissed alot of demonesses and I never was fazed by it! But one human can make me feel this way? How far have I gone?' He complained.

"Uh, sorry for how Kuronue-sama is acting, he's not completely himself at the moment..." Saki whispered.

"That's...strange..." Botan blushed. It was Sarah's idea to come to the store as she was curious about the shop her daughter had been working in. She had agreed before she even thought about the consequences. She shook her head and walked into the back. "Kuronue-san?" He smiled up at her while he was standing up.

"Yo, Botan-chan...what brings you here on your day off?" He asked casually. He blinked when she didn't say anything. "Um, Botan-chan? If it's about the kiss, then, I'm sorry!" He bowed in apology. She didn't mean to ignore his question, she was just trying to come up with something to say. It seems he beat her to the bush.

"H-hey, you don't need to apologise, it's just a stupid kiss right?"

"Your first kiss, you mean?"

"Ah ah, yeah, must you rub it in?" She blushed from embarrassment. "A-anyway, that's besides the point! You can't just kiss someone like that..." She wasn't angry, quite the contrary, she rather enjoyed the kiss. Despite how short lived it was.

"Yeah, I'm sorry! I feel bad okay?!"

"It's okay, I forgive you..." He blinked.

'Huh?' He looked up at her in surprise. "What?" She chuckled at his expression.

"I said I forgive you, I didn't come here to scold you or anything. I just thought it would be nice if we all spent today together." She looked outside in the main part of the shop and smiled at seeing Sarah laughing with Hikari, Shou and Saki. "I...I think it would be nice to see her having a good time with as many people as possible. She needs the company."

"Botan..." She shook her head.

"Anyway, will you come with us? Can't you close the shop just for today? Mother really likes you." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, I would love to go with you. It'll just take me a minute to close the shop." She smiled up at him and walked out into the front room.

xxXxx Downtown

"Oh man, it's so hot!" Suzuka whined as he held his new kimono in his arm. "I hope there will be drinks served before the show. I don't know if I can play without something tonight!"

"Well, at least ya only playing for an hour..." Jin tried.

"I guess so, but at least I'm not singing." He took a quick glance towards Shishiwakamaru who replies with a small stare of his own.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Suzuka grinned.

"No, I was hoping to tease you but it seemed you had no interest in the conversation at all."

"Off course not, you guys never have anything interesting to say, so why listen?" Suzuka grew a rather large stretchmark.

"Why...you...!" Jin tried to intervene but had little to no energy due to the heat. He blanched at the two of them fighting.

'How can tha two o' them fight like that in this weather?! It's so hot!' He then had a realisation. 'Wouldn't it be funny if they were demons too? Ha, that'd be ironic...' It seemed that even demons have their limits, Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru pulled away and breathed deep sighs.

"Heh...I'll get you later for that..." Suzuka promised. Shishiwakamaru smirked.

"Try and you'll see..."

"Can't ya guys stop fightin'? We need something ta drink!" Jin whined. His world was spinning from the heat. "And the quicker the better, I say!"

"The idiot's right, for once..." Shishiwakamaru agreed.

"Grrr, why you!"

"Hey, funny seeing you guys here huh?" Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko and Kurama walked from behind him.

"Hey, you're Botan's friends, nice ta see ya!" Jin greeted. He blinked upon seeing the dark look Keiko was giving his way. 'Wha tha heck was tha about?!'

"Mm-hm, say, you didn't happen to see Botan by any chance right?"

"Yeah, we have, around an hour ago, why?" He asked suspiciously. Yusuke grinned but scratched his head.

"Heehee, we just need to talk to her is all. Do you know where she was headed?"

"I remember her saying something about picking up her mother, or something." Suzuka answered. "Anyway, that was an hour ago, so she could be anywhere now."

"Yes, thank you for your help anyway." Yukina said, smiling.

"No problem at all, afterall she's a friend we all have in common, right?" He looked at Keiko and Kurama when he had said that. Jin told him about a secret that the two of them were hiding from the blunette, he wasn't too sure if Yusuke or Kuwabara knew about said secret, so he didn't voice it out. 'And I was told these two were considered her closest friends. Tch, as if.' He felt like he had found a good friend in the blunette and the energetic red-haired boy. These two have such personalities you couldn't help but like, and he was no pushover when it came to friendship either.

'I'll be keeping my eye on those two, that's for sure...' Keiko turned her eyes away from his emerald ones. Feeling somewhat irritated by it. She walked upto Yusuke.

"Yusuke we should get going, we still have Botan to find. Afterall, this group is not complete without her, right?" Yusuke smiled.

"So, does that mean you except her for what she is now? I thought you were just trailing along because you feel bad, but now I know you care!" He whispered quite loudly. She breathed in a deep sigh. That was not what she was implying, she is still far from excepting Botan for who she is but she could not stay where she was now so she just nodded.

"Yep, I knew it was stupid to begin with. It is Botan afterall and she's done so much for me. It's the least I could do right?" She breathed a sigh of relief when Yusuke grinned. 'He won't tell the difference. I always was a good lier.' She knew that was nothing to be proud of, but she couldn't care less.

"Okay, thanks for your help anyway guys, we'll see her and you guys during the festival, at least." Yusuke said. Jin chuckled.

"Aye, aye! See ya!"

"Hmm, there's just not something right about all of this." Shishiwakamaru sounded. Jin looked at him in curiosity.

"Hmm, how come? I think they're alright." Shishiwakamaru shook his head.

"No, forget I said anything. Let's just go and see how the preaparations are doing..." He said as he walked off, not caring if Jin or Suzuka followed behind. They did off course, having nothing else to do.

xxXxx 4 o'clock

It was a fun day out shopping, Sarah thought. She was slightly out of breathe but that was to be expected afterall. It was nice spending time with Shou, Saki and Kuronue, they were good company. Hikari and Botan were ahead in the front, keeping an eye out on Sarah from time to time. She was talking with Kuronue in the middle and Shou and Saki were arguing in the back. It was a rather odd sight if you were a passerby but it was considered normal for them. Sarah looked at her watch and began to panic slightly.

"I had no idea it has gotten so late." She spoke, it drew everyone else's attention. "It's 4 o'clock, that only leaves us an hour to get ready." Botan nodded, coming to stand beside her.

"I have to agree, but we'll see you three around 5, yes?" Kuronue smiled and put both of his arms around his familiar's.

"Yes, yes. It's a good idea! We'll see you then!"

xxXxx At Botan and Sarah's house

"It's been a while since I've been home, hasn't it?" Sarah spoke while stepping in through the front door. "You've been keeping it clean, eh?" Botan took a slight offence to that.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" She asked while she spat out her tongue. Sarah chuckled.

"Yes, indeed. You have always been a good daughter so what was I worried about?" Botan sighed.

"Do you want something to eat before we get ready?"

"No, I'll be fine, we'll get something to eat there, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good!" Botan then brought out their newly bought kimonos. She was determined to carry them herself rather than her sickly mother. Hikari came in through the door rather hesitantly. "Hikari-san! You don't need to be so shy! Come on in!"

"B-but I don't mean to intrude..."

"Nonsense, you're welcome here..." Sarah agreed. Hikari nodded hesitantly and joined the two in the kitchen. "So, where shall we start?"

"I suggest we do our hair first, then our kimonos. How does that sound?" Hikari suggested. "And don't rush either, I'm sure we can afford to be a little later than 5, yes?"

"Mm-hm, sounds good! Say, we should start with your hair Hikari-san!" Botan said while she was walking towards the nurse. Hikari shook her head.

"Oh no, you mustn't, let's start with Sarah-san instead..."

"Nuh uh! We should totally start with you!" Botan went behind Hikari and took her bun out. Hikari's long brown hair flowed from behind her in a beautiful flowing motion. "Wow..." Was all the blunette could say. "Your hair's amazing! Why do hide that hair of yours in a bun?" Hikari blushed at their faces.

"Um, it just gets in the way most of the time, so it's really unneccessary, really." She answered.

"It's beautiful hair anyway, you should be proud of it, really, I'm envious." Sarah said giving the young nurse a small pat on the back. Hikari smiled.

"Yes, maybe I should treasure it more." She seemed to blush then which did not go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room.

"Is there someone we should know about?" Botan asked in a teasing matter. Hikari's eyes widened in surprise and quickly shook her head.

"N-no! That's not it at all! You have it all wrong!" Sarah smiled at her.

"Hush now Botan-chan, we have to get ready." Botan nodded with some relunctance and grabbed her new kimono. The fabric was mostly yellow with an orange floral pattern from the bottom to top. The sash was a red colour and went with her perfectly. Sarah's kimono was a nice combination of green and blue with a nice sakura pattern and the sash was black. Hikari's kimono was a nice orange design with black swirls near th bottom, the sash was a dark brown. Botan tie her hair back into a low bun with a few curls sticking out which framed her head nicely, it made her amethyst eyes stand out more. Sarah's hair was pulled back into a low ponytail which ended at the middle of her back. Hikari's hair was hung loose rather than her usual low bun.

When they were finished getting dressed and ready it was already 4.55. They checked themselves one last time before exiting the building and going at a slow pace. They didn't care if they were a little late, they wanted to take their time since it was such a nice evening. By now it was quite dark, it was to be expected since it was the start of Autumn. A few Sakura blossoms were already falling around them and Botan ran out to catch a few.

"Botan-chan, be careful you don't fall over." Sarah warned as she kept her eye on her daughter. Hikari chuckled at the two, she really liked hanging around with the two of them. She never had this much fun in a long time.

"Mother! I'm 17! I think I can handle it!" Botan whined, she then twirled around. "I can handle it!" Sarah chuckled and walked slightly slower. She put her hand to her chest softly. Hikari put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sarah-san, you shouldn't push yourself, alright?" Sarah nodded then looked forward.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be fine." Botan looked at her with doubtful eyes but did not say anything. She walked back towards them not wanting to go too far ahead in case they got separated. They were nearing the garden which hosted the festival and already a lot of people were around, best be safe than sorry. She can already see a few of her classmates and fellow students standing about and caught the eye of a few of the males. She took her eyes and away and started leading the way to the fountain she promised to meet Kuronue at.

They found their way to it and were surprised to find themselves the first ones to arrive. "Botan, are you sure this was the fountain?" Sarah asked while she made a seat near the water. She eyes a few koi fish that were swimming around near her hands. She smiled at them and continued to look around the area, seeing if she can spot a familiar boss of her daughter's. Botan nodded her head.

"Hai, this is the only fountain in the whole area. There's no way we could get it wrong..." If she knew Kuronue as well as she thought she did, then it's no surprise he's a little late. She was surprised, however, in not seeing Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru or Jin as she thought they would be here on time. 'Then again...' She thought. 'We didn't really agree on where we should meet.' She sweatdropped. That would have helped.

**'Guess who's arrived first, again...'** She heard Nathlan say. His image appeared once again to her left, giving a grin of his own. Botan turned her eyes to him confused.

'Hm?'

"Botan-chan!" Jin shouted. She jumped up in surprise which made Jin completely miss her. He fell flat on his face. Sarah and Hikari blinked while Botan sweat dropped once again.

"3rd time lucky, I guess?" She said under her breathe. She heard two pairs of footsteps from behind her and turned around, not surprised with who she saw.

"Are you sure it's not some kind of back fetish? I'm beginning to doubt that it's not." Suzuka said while smirking. Shishiwakamaru nodded his head. When he managed to get a good look at her his face went completely red. His nose started to bleed which he tried to hide by hiding his face behind his kimono sleeve. Suzuka blanched. "AH, come on! You just bought that kimono today, and I ironed it perfectly and everything!" He whined. "You're not wearing that for the concert! I hope you have a backup planned!"

"Um, Botan-chan, what's going on exactly?" Sarah asked, eyeing the two pop stars then recognition appeared on her features. "Oh my, are you perhaps from my dear daughter's favourite pop-band, black demons?" She gave out a chuckle at their shocked looks. "Looks like I hit the jackpot."

"M-mother! Please don't embarrass me!" Botan whined while flailing her arms about. Suzuka chuckled.

"Yes, we're from Black Demons, I'm the Beautiful Suzuka, I play the bass Guitar. And..." He pointed to Shishiwakamaru. "...This is Shishiwakamaru, the singer of our band." Shishiwakamaru nodded his head towards her in acceptance. Sarah smiled.

"I never thought I would meet celebrities here, I'm Sarah Fukuyama, Botan's mother." She held out her hand which Suzuka took. She expected them to shake but was surprised when he brought it up to his lips, which he kissed. She blushed and quickly brought her hand back.

"You look very young to be a mother..." He spoke. Shishiwakamaru wanted to get away from there, to say it was uncomfortable was an understatement.

"You're horrible at flirting, ya know that?" Suzuka growled and pulled at his hair.

"What ya say pretty boy?!"

"Pretty boy, you're one to talk, you calling yourself beautiful and all!"

Hikari blinked once again, confused at to what was happening. She was worried that they may be causing themselves injuries, she was a nurse after all. "Uh, please, don't cause yourselves any injuries."

"Um, Jin-kun, are you okay?" Botan asked the still twitching Jin who was on the ground. He silently nodded his head.

"H-hai, I will be...remind me ta neva do tha again..." She gave a sigh and helped the redhead up. He nodded his thanks and straightened himself. He managed to get a good luck at her and his reaction was basically the same as Shishiwakamaru. He almost fainted again.

"Ah, Jin-kun, talk to me, are you okay?" He managed to wipe the blood free from his face with a napkin he had i his kimono sleeve. 'Huh? What was he doing with a handkerchief?' She asked herself.

"Jin? Is that you?" Sarah asked from behind the blunette. Her eyes widened in surprise at how much she was right. "Oh my god, it really is you. Do you remember me? I'm Botan's mother."

"Y-yes! You haven't changed since I last saw you an' tha was around 10 years ago!" He beamed. "How have ya been?!" She smiled.

"I've been fine." She looked towards Botan for a second seeing her eyes slightly downcast. 'It would appear that she has yet to tell him of my condition...' She thought. She needn't drop the bombshell now. No, it was a pleasant surprise to see the energetic youth again and she refuses to spoil it. "What brings you here to Tokyo, and how is your mother doing?"

"Hai, she's doing just fine, I guess, and we moved here to Tokyo a few days ago. I jus' happen ta run into Botan yesterday mornin' before school started. Wha luck huh?" Botan was hoping he would not elaborate on how they had met, she did not want her mother to worry that she was almost run over by a car. Jin seemed to have understood and left it there. Sarah didn't notice.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad you're both doing well." She smiled. The fight behind them seemed to to have died down thanks to Kuronue and Kurama who separated the two of them. "Oh my, it's seems everyone has arrived."

"Hello, Botan-san!" Yukian greeted as she was walking towards the blunette. Kuwabara and Yusuke came up towards them as well.

"Yo, we were wondering where ya were! The gang is never complete without you!" Kuwabara nodded.

"Yeah, I love my precious Yukina, but it's always exciting when you're around." Botan blushed from embarrassment.

"You guys..." Sarah smiled at the scene, her attention was drawn to Kurama who spoke up next.

"Botan..." Her attention was on him as was everyone else's. "I just wanted to apologise on how I've been treating you lately. It isn't fair and I don't want our friendship to disappear..." His expression remained neutral the whole time. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina looked towards Botan after he had said that, wondering what her response was going to be. They needn't have worried as she smiled brightly up at him.

"Hai, I forgive you, no doubt about it." She had tears in her eyes and she ran to him and gave him a rather tight hug. Kuronue smiled at the two of them, deciding not to say anything at the current moment. Kurama's eyes widened in surprise at her display of affection. He truly regrets treating her the way he had and didn't expect her to forgive him so easily, but he was beyond relieved and slowly returned the hug, not caring who saw.

"That's good, they were able to make up." Yukina said while smiling. "Their friendship is defiently something to be jealous of, isn't it?" Kuwabara nodded. Yusuke looked towards Keiko who was to his right. He seemed to have missed the slightly dark look she just had.

'Why is it always her?' She thought. She noticed Yusuke look at her and she quickly changed the expression on her face. He didn't seem to notice her precious look which she was relieved at.

"That's nice, I do like Shuuichi as a friend so I'm glad I don't have to dislike him." Suzuka spoke. Shishiwakamaru gave him a weird look.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Suzuka shrugged.

"I don't know, he seems like a complex guy and the silent type. He wouldn't be any annoyance in anyway." Shishiwakamaru shook his head.

"Whatever."

"Aye, abou time those two made up." Jin said. Sarah looked up at him, as he was quite a bit taller than her.

"Did something happen between them or something? I'm afraid Botan-chan hasn't said much to me about her school life lately."

"Uh, hee hee, yeah I guess something did happen, but let's not go into too much depth shall we? Let's enjoy tonight!" She smiled and saw that Botan and Kurama had separated by then.

"Yahoo! Let's go and enjoy the festival!" Saki yelled. Everyone except for Botan, Sarah, Hikari, Kuronue, Kurama and Jin blinked.

"Um, who are you?" Shou and Saki fell over anime style. Everyone laughed, even some passer bys chuckled.

"Yeah, let's start having a good time. It's a festival after all!" Yusuke yelled. Everyone else agreed and got all pumped up for the festivities.

'Heh, sounds like fun...this might be somewhat entertaining...'

xxXxx

Everyone enjoyed the festival for the next hour and took part in a lot of the events and activities. Kuronue had managed to win Botan, Sarah and Hikari a few teddy bears. Shou and Saki won a few goldfish. Shishiwakamaru managed to get into a new kimono that he was going to wear for that night's concert. Suzuka flirted with a few girls who happened to pass by. Jin grabbed his ear and trailed him away from the confused starry-eyed females. Yukina and Kuwabara met up with Shizuru later that night and were walking by the river. Kurama met up with his mother, her fiancée, and his son Suichi. Hiei eventually came to the festival but he stayed in the shadows, not surprisingly.

Yusuke and Keiko have gone down to a nice spot by the river, near were Kuwabara, Shizuru and Yukina were wondering. Keiko sat down on the grass and looked out onto the water. Yusuke continued to stand up, eyes softening at the gentle water. "It's nice that they were able to make up, wasn't it?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yes, what a relief, I was wondering when they would make up."

"You haven't yet..." He said. Keiko continued to look down at the grass around her feet. She picked a few bits of grass and played around with them with her fingers. "I will Yusuke, you shouldn't rush me, let's just enjoy the rest of the night..." She sighed. He nodded and looked at his watch.

"Ya know, it's almost 7, shouldn't we be making our way to the concert area? Shishiwakamaru's band is performing ya know?" She shook her head.

"It's just around the corner, we can hear it well from here." He nodded and sat beside her. He gave her a kiss on the lips then which she returned abit hesitantly.

"I love you, ya know? I 'm sorry I don't say it enough. You know how I am." Keiko smiled at him and put her head onto his shoulder.

"I know Yusuke, I love you too."

xxXxx

"Hurry up, Kuronue-san, Botan-san!" Shou shouted as he and Saki made their way up to the crowd.

"Hey, don't go too far ahead you two! You'll get lost in the crowd! Damn, and be careful of those fish, they're quite delicate!" Botan chuckled at the scene.

"I never knew you were such a worry wart, Kuronue-san." Kuronue blushed and hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"Yeah, kids this age would do that to ya..." He shook his head and grinned down at her. "Hey, let's go this way." He spoke as he pulled her away by the hand.

"Ah, Kuronue-san! What about the concert?!"

"You'll still be able to see it from where we are going. Maybe even get the best view." She nodded and let him drag her to where he desired to go. When they eventually stopped they reached the top of a hill which over looked the concert stage. "Huh, I'm surprised no one else has had the idea of coming up here. It's such a great view too, not like I'm complaining." He winked at her then which she returned it with a small grateful smile. He had managed to bring out two folded up chairs and sat them down.

"Where did you get these from?" He winked.

"My little secret." She narrowed her eyes but excepted the invitation of the chair gratefully. As they were sitting down the lights of the concert stage turned on. What timing.

"Konichiwa, citizens of Tokyo!" Suzuka shouted out with his microphone. The rest of the band, Shishiwakamaru, Ura Urashima, Kuromomotaro and Makintaro all took the stage and got into their playing positions. "We are all happy to perform for you tonight at this beautiful festival. I hope you all enjoy!" After he said that all the girls started to cheer and shout, even some of the males in the audience started to cheer. "Our first song is new and is created by Shishiwakamaru!" That's when the Shishiwakamaru took centre stage and held up his microphone.

"It is dedicated to new friend of mine, so I hope you will all enjoy it."

_Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating_

_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_

_As the world falls apart around us all we can do is hold on_

_Hold on_

"Even though the song just started. I'm so mesmerized by his voice." Botan said as she closed her eyes and listened closely to the lyrics. The voices of the crowd seemed to be drifting away. Kuronue nodded, he was rather impressed with his voice, he never listened to a single song of theirs and quite frankly wishes he has.

_Take my hand and bring me back_

_I'll risk everything if it's for you_

_A whisper into the night_

_Telling me it's not my time, and don't give up_

_I've never stood up before_

_This time however I won't let go of this hand_

_I clutched what I cannot relinquish_

"I wonder who he wrote the song for?" Botan wondered.

_So stand up. Stand up_

_Just gotta keep on running_

_Wake up. Wake up_

_Just tell me how I can_

_Never give up_

_That instant of dazzling beauty is almost madding_

_Just tell me why baby_

_They might call me crazy_

_For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

_That glint in your eyes which was wrapped in despair is a sensuous impulse_

_Blinded I can't see the end_

_So where do I begin?_

"I don't know, maybe a girl he likes perhaps?" Kuronue answered after a time. Botan slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Maybe, I wonder who?" She wondered rather excitedly. "I haven't seen him talking to any girls, maybe except for Keiko and Yukina. It could be one of his fangirls."

"Maybe..."

_Say not a word I can't hear you_

_The silence between us_

_It's just reflecting as if nothing is there_

_I'll take this chance and I'll make it mine_

_I'm merely pretending like I'm adorned with things I can't hide_

_So stand up. Stand up_

_Just gotta keep on running_

_Wake up. Wake up_

_Just tell me how I can_

_Never give up_

_That dazzling beauty of misery and sorrow_

"Hey, Botan...?" Kuronue asked. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Uh, never mind! Forget I said anything..."

_Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating_

_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_

_Broken, weeping, blossoming and scattered these feelings_

_So blinded I can't see the end_

_Look how far we've made it_

_The pain, I can't escape it_

_At this rate I can't possibly let this end can I?_

_However many times I seemed about to drop dead or even fall into ruin_

There's_ no end_

_So where do I begin?_

"Kuronue-san, what is it? Just tell me..." She practically begged, unable to keep her curiosity down. He took a deep gulp.

"Um, it may or may not be obvious, but..." He shook his head.

"Botan, I..."

_If I try not to lose what I have grasped tightly..._

_If I extend my hand and it seems about to fall_

_Throw away the inertia of all the days when there was nothing lost_

_You..._

_Just tell me why baby_

_They might call me crazy_

_For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

_That glint in your eyes which was wrapped in despair is a sensuous impulse_

_Blinded I can't see the end_

"I love you." He took a deep breathe and gave her a deep kiss, it was much deeper than the one he gave her the previous night. Her eyes widened then they softened then eventually closed. She leaned in and put her arms around his shoulders. He put is arms around her waist then.

_Look how far we've made it_

_The pain, I can't escape it_

_At this rate I can't possibly let this end can I?_

_However many times I seemed about to drop dead or even fall into ruin_

_There's no end_

_It finally begins_

The song Shishiwakamaru was singing had finished and he looked out into the crowd. He felt a little down that he could not see Botan but mentally shook it off. He was just finished with one song so it was best to just concentrate on the concert, besides, he had a feeling she had listened which was enough for him.

Kuronue and Botan pulled away upon hearing the current song had stopped. They calmed down their breathes and looked into each other's eyes.

"Kuronue-san..." She started. He smiled up at her.

"Yeah?"

"What now?" He did not think that far. Yes, what now? What will they do now? It didn't matter, they would think about that later, for now, they would enjoy the concert and the rest of the festivities.

In the shadows, Nathlan held a slightly dark look. It wasn't about Kuronue or Botan, no, it was something much darker. He felt his energy getting stronger and is torn on how to feel about. He was happy that he would be free soon, but what would that mean for Botan and Sarah? Where was the energy coming from?

**'No.'** He thought. **'This is exactly what I want, I've been waiting 17 years for my revenge and the time has almost come. I will seek vengeance, Spirit World.'**

Tbc

Yukina- Welcome to the review corner, this is so nerve wrecking.

Botan- Oh come on Yukina, you did brilliantly.

Kuronue- Yeah, we're almost done with this story anyway.

Nathlan-...You just spoiled it, didn't you?

Kuronue- What? It's been 12 chapters...anyway, the one and only review from last chapter is from Twisted Musalih!

Botan- Yep, Kurama has finally come to his senses. That silly fox!

Kurama- (grumbles) I'm sorry...

Kuronue- Yeah, yeah, we know! (grins)

End of reviews!

I apologise again for the wait, and hope you enjoyed reading. I admit, I got kind of a little carrried away with the dialoge, writing for Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka and Jin is fun. The song that Shishiwakamaru sang in call The Beginning by One Ok Rock. I just love that song and you should check it out on youtube! It's a japanese song but I used the english lyrics, just for convenience. The next chapter is the last one, this fanfic will be continued into a part two and will be much better. I already have it planned. So please review! The people who do, the better I will be at updating!


	13. Of the calm before the storm

A Deal with a Demon final chapter

AN: I know said that this would be the last chapter, but it's getting pretty damn close! Just bare with me!

Disclaimer: I will never own this marvelous fandom so this is probably the best I can do...

Chapter 13

The concert had just finished and Suzuka and the rest of the Black Demons band went backstage to rejuvenate themselves. Yes, the concert was over but by no means were the festivities finished. "Oh boy, I never thought we'd see the end of that concert..." Ura Urashima sighed as he put his keyboard away. Kuromomotaro gave off a great big yawn in response.

"Yawn...maybe, but be grateful that it was one of our shortest ones..."

"Hey, what kind of talk is that? We're living the dream here, no way could we have this much success in demon world. Music just isn't on everyone's priority list back there. Music stars are practically gods here." Suzuka said. He then put his hand on his head in an over dramatic way. "Besides, human females are so easily swayed, how could they resist such a beautiful demon such as myself?!" Everyone sweatdropped at Suzuka's overdramatic speech, wanting to throw up at his words.

"Hey, Shishiwakamaru-san, is Suzuka-san okay in the head?" Makintaro asked rather nervously. Shishiwakamaru shrugged, he was begininng to wonder the same thing. They all looked to their left when a few security guards tried to stop a familiar redhead.

"Hey, only authorised personnel are allowed back here!" Cried one of them. Suzuka waved the security people off saying that Jin was okay to come through. They hesitated slightly but relunctedly let Jin pass. Jin spat his tongue out at the guards and went towards Suzuka.

"Hey, that was an awesome concert ya had there!" He laughed. Suzuka sighed and tried to get Jin to calm down.

"Yes yes, what did you expect? You've heard our songs before right?" Suzuka was quite insulted by what he had said, although he understood his meaning, it didn't make it much better though.

"Hee hee, it was tha firs' time I've heard ya in person, is what I meant!"

"I see..." Jin looked around the room they were currently in and was mesmerized by all of the music equipment. "So this is what the backstage of a concert looks like, eh? Interesting!" Suzuka shrugged.

"What did you expect to see exactly?"

"Huh? I don' know!" Everyone sweat dropped. Jin scratched his head in some embarrassment. "A-anyway, Shishi, I heard tha new song ya created and I was jus' wonderin somethin'" Shishiwakamaru gave him a death glare.

"It's Shishiwakamaru to you! Not Shishi!" He barked out.

"Uh, y-yeah, sorry about tha! So, abou me question?"

"What is it?"

"Ya, based tha' song off of someone, yeah?" At Shishiwakamaru's nod, Jin grinned. "So, who did you make it fer? If ya don' mind me askin?"

"Hn, you probably won't like the answer I would give you, and it's none of your business..." He grumbled. Jin blinked and held a sad expression.

"I-I see, it couldn't hurt ta try..." He continued to look and even began to wander and touched some of the instruments.

"Hey, that's pretty expensive equipment!" Suzuka growled.

xxXxx

"It's over. That guy can sure sing huh?" Yusuke asked as he looked towards the concert. "I kind of wish I was there to see it though." Keiko felt guilty but she just wanted to sit along the riverbank. It relaxed her.

'Why do I feel like something's about to happen? I should be happy with Yusuke, he is my boyfriend.' She let out a soft sigh. 'I don't get it...'

"Hey guys, we're over here!" Yusuke shouted towards Kuwabara, Yukina and Shizuru. They waved back and went towards the two.

"Hey, Urameshi, ya enjoy the concert? It was totally rad!" Kuwabara laughed.

"Does anyone say rad anymore? You're such a nerd!" Kuwabara growled at this.

"Why you punk!" The two began to argue and they had only been talking for a few seconds. Shizuru sighed and took a few deep breathes. What were they doing? Fighting and arguing at a festival? She couldn't take it and pulled them roughly apart.

"Would you two just knock this silliness off?! What are you both, five?!" They shrugged and turned their backs towards eachother. "Apparantly so..." She went to sit beside Keiko, Yukina joined them, sitting beside Shizuru. "So, did you enjoy the concert? That Shishiwakamaru guy can sure sing huh?"

"Yes indeed." Yukina agreed.

"Yeah, he does." Keiko answered. Shizuru put a hand on the girl's back.

"What's the matter, pet?" Keiko shrugged Shizuru's hand off of her shoulder.

"Nothing Shizuru-san! I'm fine, really!" Shizuru didn't believe her for a minute. She just nodded and leaned back.

"The night's not over yet, is there something you guys have yet to try?" Yukina nodded, standing up.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind trying to win a goldfish. I rather like them." She smiled. Kuwabara knelt down and held the ice demon's hands.

"Oh Yukina my love! I will gladly win one or two or even three for you if you wish it!" Yukina giggled.

"That is awfully sweet of you, Kazuma, but I would like to try to win it for myself this time." Kuwabara smiled and nodded.

"As you wish my love, now, let us go and get some goldfish!" Yusuke sweat dropped at watching Kuwabara lead Yukina away to the prize area of the festival. Shizuru shook her head and let out a chuckle and followed after her kid brother and girlfriend. Yusuke smiled down at Keiko and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go as well!" She merely nodded and stood up with his help.

"Yes, that would be good..."

xxXxx

Hikari walked a little behind Sarah, just for precaution. Sarah started to sway slightly but she was determined to do so on her own. "Sarah-san, you needn't push yourself, if not for you then for Botan-san." Sarah stopped in her tracks and turned towards her, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I think you're right. There's a bench over there." She said, walking towards it. Hikari smiled and went to sit next to her.

"How are you? Do I need to check up on you?" Sarah shook her head once again.

"No, I'm fine really, thanks for your concern though, job or not." It was silent between the two after that. Peaceful silence. One that does not happen too often in Sarah's rushing world. A moment of peace was something she desperately needed, and not inside the hospital either. A gentle wind blew by and gently ruffled their hair. "You know, this moment of peace is so refreshing, it really makes you think about life, doesn't it?"

"Really?" Hikari asked. She looked at the people around them, she put her hand to her chin in deep thought. "I do see the happiness in their faces, and I like to see it all, but..." She then looked down at her hands that were back on her folded knees. "It makes me think of my own dark past and my parent's deaths so I'm afraid I can not find happiness as easily..." Sarah softened her eyes and put her hand on her friend's hand.

"Hikari-san, what happened to your parents?"

"They died on their 10th wedding anniversary, coming home on the plane. Remember that terrible plane crash that happened 5 years back?" Sarah thought for a moment.

"Do you mean the one coming from Florida?" At the nurse's silent nod, Sarah gasped. "I'm so sorry about that...something got caught up in the engine. I'm sorry..." Hikari shook her head.

"No, you don't need to apologise, things like that happen, and I learn that moving on with life is the best thing one can do anyway." Her eyes brightened up. "Besides, it's a festival, let's look for Botan-san and have some more fun!" Sarah smiled at the younger girl's new founded enthusiasm and slowly got up.

"Yes, let's."

xxXxx

Kuronue walked a bit further ahead of Botan who was distracted by the paper lanterns around her. The light casting a nice glow on her face and other features. She stopped in her tracks and started touching one that was near her head. "Kuronue-san...?" She spoke. He had already stopped and was turned partially towards her.

"Yes?" He asked with a smile. She smiled back and ran up towards him.

"I just wanted to ask you something, was all."

"What is it?"

"I asked you earlier what our next step would be, do you know what that is now?" He blanched. He had completely forgotten and now he will look like an idiot in front of the girl he just kissed.

"Um, that is, it's just..." She tried hard to keep her giggle hidden. Her hand covering her mouth. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. She burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I'm okay, you're just so funny!" His eyes narrowed.

"I see, so that's how it is then?" He turned away and continued his trek through the trees. She stopped laughing soon after and caught up with him, with a few more giggles to boot.

"Hey, wait, I'm sorry! Please come back!" He shook his head indiginantly.

"No!" She pouted at him.

"You're no fun..."

'Botan...' Nathlan spoke. His voice was weak, as if fading. Her eyes widened and looked to her right. Kuronue noticed and looked in the same direction but was confused when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Botan? What's the matter?" He got even more worried when he didn't receive a reply. "Botan?!" He started to shake her now, that got her attention.

"Kuro..." She started to sway slightly and was about to fall over when he caught her with grace. He held her close.

"Botan..." She was uncounscious and he carried her. "Damn..." He cursed. "What the hell was that about...?' He stopped behind a tree when he got close to the closing festivities. 'Should I show myself? What if people got the wrong idea?' His eyes widened when the nurse that was with them from earlier was rushing about. 'Hikari? What is she...?' He shook his head when he ran up towards her.

"Hey, Hikari!" He shouted, she stopped in her tracks upon realizing the voice.

"Kuronue-san, thank goodness, someone I know!" She gasped upon seeing Botan. "Oh no, what happened to her?"

"I don't know, she just fainted and...where's Sarah?"

"She also fainted...that's why I was rushing about! What should we do?!" She panicked. He sweatdropped.

"Hey, you're a nurse, don't panic. That's the worst thing you can do. Let's just go to Sarah and see what the problem is." It's unlike him to be the one to come up with the plan. He seemed proud of himself, but now wasn't the time for that. Hikari calmed down somewhat and nodded.

"Yes! You are right Kuronue-san! We must hurry!"

xxXxx

**'Damn it!'** Nathlan cursed. He was losing control, if he continued on like this he will go insane. He has been waiting for this moment for 17 years but now, he doesn't know what to think. His eyes widened when he felt someone watching him.

**'What's this?'** He turned around and eyed a pair of eyes gleaming back at him. '**But how? No one can see me while I'm like this!'** The eyes disappeared as quickly as they had come, which worried him even more.

xxXxx

"So, do you know what could have happened?" Kuronue asked as he sat opposite of Hikari as they were on the grass. No one seemed to be around, much to their relief, the festival was on it's final hour so most have already left.

"It could most likely be exhaustion. Both Sarah-san and Botan-san have been under alot of stress this past week. I guess it finally caught up with them..." Kuronue doubted that was all but kept it to himself, if only to make her feel better about her theory. It could be true on Sarah's part, but Botan's reason was most likely much deeper.

'I must get that Akuma out of her body, and soon. I bet Yomi or even Kurama knows how.' He felt useless, always depending on those two. He shook his head. 'No, the best I can do is be supportive. She needs me now, the akuma can and will wait.'

Sarah's eyes started to open and she slowly started to lean up. Hikari quickly held her shoulders. "Hikari-san, what happened?" She asked rather groggily.

"You fainted, I'm afraid. As to why, I'm not 100% sure, but the important thing is that you're alright." Sarah smiled slightly then went wide-eyed upon seeing Botan right beside her.

"Botan...!"

"She's fine, I guess she was also exhausted after this last week. She'll awake soon enough." Hikari reassured. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief then put her hand over Botan's forehead in a caring matter.

"That's such a huge relief, when I saw that she was lying here I almost got a heart attack. As if I don't have enough on my plate." Kuronue looked down at the blunette also, holding onto her hand. Sarah noticed and smiled at him.

"She's a tough little thing, she'll be fine. We must believe Hikari's words." Kuronue smiled slightly, he knew deep down it was much worse than exhaustion, but he refused to say anything more. He heard hurried footsteps and knew it was just a matter of time before any of Botan's friends would find them out in the open.

"Kuronue, what happened here?" Off course it was Kurama. Hiei had flashed under a tree not too far away, it was mostly curiosity rather than worry as he barely knew her. Kurama knelt beside Kuronue with slightly panicked eyes. Kuronue never saw Kurama have that kind of look on his face before and he didn't know what to think.

"Shuuichi-kun, it's okay, she's just fainted from exhaustion." Kurama knew better too, but like Kuronue, just agreed and looked more hopeful. He looked towards Kuronue then and asked if he would come with him. Kuronue nodded and followed after the redhead.

"What is it? Can't it wait?" Kuronue complained when they got far enough. Kurama breathed a sigh and looked up at the bat youkai.

"It's the akuma, isn't it? That's why she fainted..." Kuronue nodded while looking back at the girls. Shou and Saki were there now, probably asking about what was happening. "Do you know how we could fix this?"

"Fix it? What do you mean?" Kuronue asked confused. Kurama breathed another sigh.

"I mean, surely there's got to be a way to get it out of her? Surely..."

"Kurama, this is totally out of character of you, isn't it my old friend?" He continued on when Kurama refused to answer his question. "Anyway, as long as Sarah is still alive you needn't worry. The akuma will not do anything, lest he get hurt too."

"You say that, but, how do you know he can be trusted?" Kuronue smiled.

"I don't, I just know, intuition I guess." Kurama still had a look of doubt. "We can't do anything, not yet. Let's just wait..."

"Wait? Wait he says..." Kurama muttered that last part to himself. Kuronue heard though. He saw that Botan had woken up and was seeming to reassure everyone that she was okay. They both silently smiled at her and decided to continue their conversation at a later date. "Botan, I'm relieved to see you're alright. How are you feeling?"

"A little light-headed, but I think I'll be okay." She reassured them.

"Speaking of being sick, we should get you back to hospital." Hikari said. Sarah frowned but nodded. She got up slowly along with Botan who flailed her arms about.

"But wait, I want to say goodbye to everyone! Shishiwakamaru-san's song was amazing!" Kuronue saw movement at the corner of his eye and smirked upon seeing as to who it was. He gave a light tap on her shoulder. "Hm?" She turned around and smiled when she saw Shishiwakamaru and the rest of his band, along with Jin.

"Y-you thought my song was amazing?" Suzuka smirked at his good friend's embarrassment. Jin snickered behind his hand.

"You heard her didn't ya? It was amazing!" Suzuka teased. Ura let out a huge laugh.

"Ha ha ha, your reaction is priceless boss!" Shishiwakamaru bonked the smaller man on the head.

"Shut the hell up, pip-squeak!" He growled. He blushed even more upon seeing Botan's smiling face. "And the song wasn't that great. It's just a song..."

"Regardless of that fact, it was still nice to hear it." Sarah spoke.

"Um, thanks ma'am." He simply said, he didn't know what else to say.

"Anyway, I think it's abou time we all get goin'. Everyone's abou ta leave now!" Jin said as he eyed all the other people going towards the exit. "But I really don' wanna go home yet! It's only 9 afterall, isn't there somethin' we can do?" Botan frowned and thought for a moment.

"Maybe..."

"Now now, there's always tomorrow isn't there? Just rest the rest of the night then do whatever tomorrow. As your teacher I demand you not come to school on Monday drunk off your asses!" Kuronue chided. Jin frowned but relunctedly nodded.

"Although I get what ya mean, that's not what I meant!" Kuronue laughed at the youth's reaction.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. You should all get going now. Next time you hang out with friends, best not get a teacher around, they'll ruin all the fun for ya!" He said, grinning. Jin grinned back.

"Hee hee, I'll remember tha next time, I will!"

"Shuuichi! Are you coming back with us or staying?" Shiori asked from not too faraway. She saw Sarah and decided to come forward.

"It's okay mother, I'll be leaving with you." Kurama answered as she walked closer.

"Hey, it's Botan!" Suuichi said as he ran toward her. She grinned at the young man. Suuichi, Kurama's younger step-brother really grew to like the blunette after their first meeting when she had to do homework at Kurama's house. You could say it was love at first sight but he knew she was way out of his league, as he quotes, but Botan said otherwise.

"Hello there Suuichi, it's been a while!"

"It certainly has! And it's nice to see you again, Sarah-san!" He grinned. She smiled.

"Yes, my dear." Shrori looked at her watch and frowned.

"I'm afraid we best get going, I wouldn't be surprised if we were the last one's here to leave." They all agreed and headed towards the gate.

"Well, our van's waiting for us." Suzuka said as they exited the gates. Kuromomotaro, Bakken and Ura all headed towards it with a wave. "Well, we'll be seeing you all on Monday!"

"Yes, and don't come with a hangover either." Kuronue warned with a playful smirk.

"Heh, we can't promise you that! The concert was a complete success! We might as well celebrate."

"Then drink tonight! You all deserve it." Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru looked slightly surprised at what Kuronue had said but smiled and nodded and left then. Jin smiled too and took a quick glance at Botan.

'So much has happened these pass couple o' days. Demons, Akuma, Spirit World, ya name it!' It wasn't like him to get too in-depth of what goes on around him, but he thought it was long over-due. He noticed that she looked a little light-headed.

"Ya okay Botan-chan? Ya look a little pale! Maybe it's best ya go home, yeah? It was a long night..." She nodded at him.

"Yes, I think you're right. And I need to get all of this make-up off. That might take some time..." She trailed off.

"I can help ya!"

"Jin, do you even know how?" She asked, quite surprised. Jin blinked.

"Well, hehe, not really!" She sweat dropped.

'He just doesn't want to go home, does he? Not with his mom being so unstable. Maybe it'd be best if he didn't come home afterall.'

"I don't see why not!" Kuronue butted in. He knew if things turned out the way he thought, he will not like it, but it's best if she doesn't go home alone that night. Not with the Akuma being so unstable and unpredictable, at least Jin knows about everything, so no explanation would be needed. Things couldn't be simpler. 'But I know all too well how two teenagers alone together act! Especially a male and a female! But, Botan's wise! She may be innocent and a little naive but she's still an adult! Damn, why do I feel like an over protective boyfriend?! Oh wait, I rememeber! I am one! Practically...' Kurama sweat dropped at all the different emotions running across Kuronue's face.

'What an idiot...' He thought. 'What is going through that idiot's mind anyway?' He didn't even want to know so he let it slide. He looked up upon seeing Yusuke and the rest coming towards them.

"Yo, we were hoping to see ya all again before the night ends." He grinned.

"Botan-san, did you enjoy the rest of the festivities?" Yukina asked sweetly. Botan smiled.

"Yes, it was really enjoyable." She noticed the dark look Keiko was giving her and was a little frightened. "Um, Keiko-chan, Yukina-chan, what about you two?" Keiko's expression didn't change.

"Fine." She simply said. Botan sweat dropped.

'Does she know about everything? If so, then that would explain the cold-shoulder, but even so...' She continued to frown but hid it under another smile. Yukina noticed the tension between the two and decided to answer her question.

"I really enjoyed it as well. Kazuma's going to take me home now." She smiled.

"Ah, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves too." Kuwabara stood forward and held Yukina's hands.

"Ah Yukina my love, I'm so glad you enjoyed tonight!" Shizuru stood forward and whacked the poor redhead on the head.

"That's enough little bro, we have quite a walk up to the Temple so can we please start now?!" Kuwabara sighed and held his injured head.

"Okay okay, fine. There's no need to hit me ya know?!" Botan laughed at the scene and waved the three of them goodbye.

"I'll see you all on Monday!"

"You too Botan-san!" They all watched them fade away behind the corner and Yusuke and Keiko were the next to leave.

"We should leave next, Shuuichi." Shiori spoke. Kurama nodded.

"Yes mother, I'll be seeing you on Monday, then." He said to Botan, Jin and Kuronue.

"Yep, see ya!" Jin said. It was just the seven of them left. Hikari nodded to Sarah as they looked towards the hospital.

"Be careful on your way home, hun. Jin, look after her won't you? I can't ask Botan to come to the hospital with us, it's too late." Jin blushed.

"Uh, y-yeah! Ya can count on me! Ya can." She smiled and gave her daughter a big hug.

"Take it easy, honey. Don't overwork yourself." She pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Off course! I'll come as early as I possibly can, count on it!"

"No, you need to rest, just come when you feel like it. Preferrebly in the afternoon, okay?" Botan relunctedly nodded.

"Hai, I will."

"Okay, and thank you for looking after her for me Kuronue-san."

"Hey, I'm her senior, I feel it's my responsibility." Shou and Saki exchanged glances of disbelieve.

"As if..." They trailed off. He glared at them at locked the two of them into headlocks.

"What you say?!" Hikari went to stop the bickering but was stopped by Sarah.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." She chuckled. "It's just friendly banter, I'm sure." Hikari sweat dropped but nodded.

"If you say so, but I fear we must leave now."

"Oh yes that's right. Goodbye honey. See you tomorrow." Botan nodded and waved goodbye to both Sarah and Hikari.

"Hey, I jus' realized, what are they gonna get changed into? Do they have spare clothes a' tha hospital?" Jin asked.

"Yep, no worries!" He nodded and saw that Kuronue had stopped torturing his two familiars. "An he's stopped too!" He yawned then. "So what's tha plan? I really don't wanna go home back to...her..." Botan frowned. Would Kuronue really be okay with Jin coming home with her? She would feel bad for Jin to go home with his family circumstances.

"Don't sweat it, I may not know you too well Jin, but you are trustworthy, but I warn you..." Kuronue started. All of the colour on Jin's face turned white when he said those last few words. "Lay one finger on her, hee hee, and I'll grind your bones to dust." Jin turned white then. Botan chuckled awkwardly.

"He doesn't mean it, Jin-kun. Calm down!" He slowly nodded but doubted his whole statement was an entire lie.

"Wha, what kinda relationship do ya have anyway? No normal teacher would say those kinda things abou' a student..." He trailed off, seeming to be kind of suspicious about the whole situation. Botan gasped but covered his mouth.

"He's just an overprotective boss! Nothing more!" The kiss from earlier came back to her then and she refused to say anything more. "Can I please go home now? I'm too tired to argue!" Under her hand she felt Jin nod.

"Y-yeah, sure, whateva ya want." Kuronue growled silently to himself, he would escort her home himself but has business to deal with in demon world so that was out of the question.

"The warning still stands, hurt her in any way, and I'll see to it that..."

"Right! I think he gets it Kuronue-san! Can't we just let it go now?!" He narrowed his eyes but relunctedly agreed.

"Fine! Luckily for you Jin I have business else where. I'll be seeing you two on Monday then!" He motioned for Shou and Saki to follow them after they bid the two high schoolers farewell. Jin and Botan started their way to her house after that. It was silent between them and neither wanted to really talk either.

"Wha kinda business do you think Kuronue-san has?" Jin asked eventually. Botan was also wondering the same thing. She shook her head.

"I.I don't know to be honest, and it's so late too." She felt a weird sensation in her chest and brought her hand up to it. Jin noticed.

"Hey, Botan-chan! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I just need to get home is all..." He gave her a doubtful look but helped her anyway.

"I doubt it's nothing, but I won't question it any further, let's jus get ya home!" She nodded her thanks and let him help her, if only to stop him from questioning her any further.

'Nathlan, are you..okay?' She didn't get a reply, which worried her. 'Nathlan! Answer me damn it!' She pleaded. Still no reply. She was getting worried even more now. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and found that she was in front of her house.

"We're here. Wan' me ta help ya in anyway?" Jin asked. She shook her head, blushing slightly.

"Um no, I'll be fine. I'll just get you a sleeping bag if that's alright?" He nodded opening the door for her. "Thanks Jin-kun, I'll be down in a minute!" She hurried upstairs and wiped the make-up off of her face. She took the kimono off next and rushed into her pajama's. She wondered if any of her loose fitting clothes would fit the redhead as he was quite a bit taller than her. Luckily she had a loose yellow top and shorts. She admits that she much preferres these kinds of clothes rather than skirts and girly outfits.

"Jin-kun, do you want to see if these clothes will fit you?" He turned around and blushed furiously but greatfully took them.

"Y-yeah! I think they-they'll be fine! Sorry about all of this, if I'm bein a burden then I can leave..." She furiously shook her head and put a finger to his mouth.

"No, it's okay Jin-kun, I owe you from all of those years ago. I just left you behind, and, I feel so guilty. Even after you moved here I haven't been a good friend to you..." She started to trail of. Her rambling stopped when Jin gave her a deep hug.

"It's okay, Botan-chan, none of this was your fault. Hey, I bet we were destined ta meet again, no way could that car incident be a coincidence!" She smiled at his answer and didn't pull away.

'Jin-kun, thank you for being there for me.' Although she didn't say that out loud she knew Jin understood. Their friendship was finally being reformed and maybe their bond will grow even stronger.

**'Ha ha ha'** Nathlan continued to pant as his energy was coming back full force. He was ready, the unkown energy source is almost gone and faded into his own body. He can break out at any time and he chooses to do so now. **'I am terribly sorry for the inconvenient interruption, Botan, but Spirit World will face my wrath!'** Botan pulled away from Jin's embrace and fell backwards with a loud thud.

"Botan-chan? Wha happened?" He was cut off when a huge wind erupted from around the blunette. She was screaming in agony and he tried to get to her. "Botan-chan!" Once he had gotten close enough the wind picked up and made him fly backwards and he hit the wall hard, making him go unconsious. "Botan..."

Tbc

Shizuru- Welcome to the review corner. Where's my paycheck?

Botan- What paycheck? Are we really getting paid for this? Since when?

Shishiwakamaru- Heh, who needs money when you have a voice such as mine?

Kuronue- Come on now! This is the review corner, not how much we get paid corner! Our review is from the ever loyal heartluv! (seriously though, where are all our reviewers?)

Botan- (blushes) Yes, we shared a kiss!

Kurama- (growls)

Nathlan- I feel so torn!

Kurama- (grumbles) I said I was sorry...

Shishiwakamaru- It's not my first song I wrote either.

Jin- Hee hee, next chapter is the last one for sure!

Kuronue- But no way will all loose ends tie in one chapter so you can defiently expect a sequel. (if anyone bothers to review... that is) Review darn it!

Yep, Jin said it, the next chapter's the last! Please review! Or do something! The more reviews I get the faster these intallments will come!


	14. Of the final chapter

ADWAD 14

AN: Okay, last chapter! Sorry for the late update, but here it is! The longest chapter I have ever written, ever!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or it's characters. Nor do I own the name Akuma, that's from Man. But I own my oc's! They're always fun to have!

14 Of the Final Chapter

**'This feels somewhat refreshing...'** Sighed Nathlan as he stood over the fainted redhead. He looked over himself and frowned. It would seem that he had not transformed himself completely as he still had Botan's physical appearance. Her hair was a light pink and half of her face was human, the other half was that of a skull, the skull underneath the skin. Her pajama's were somewhat ripped due to the muscles growing slightly, mainly around the arms, legs and torso. She was slightly taller and her eyes were a dark emerald colour. Her left arm was bone as well.

He brought up his left arm up to his face and clenched it. **'It doesn't matter how I look I suppose. The power is all here.'** He started taking a few steps then had a weird feeling. He stepped outside and looked towards the hospital. His eyes widened. **'That energy source...mother...'** He furiously shook his head. **'What the hell am I thinking? Who cares about some human wench?!'** An image of Sarah's smiling face appeared in his mind. **'Sarah...'** He couldn't stand it and took off towards the hospital.

xxXxx

Kuronue stood at the same cliff in Makai as before and felt the wind blowing through his hair. Yomi was standing a couple of feet behind him. Saying that he was irritated was an extreme understatement. His folded arms shook. Kuronue was taking his sweet, sweet time. Yomi had had enough of the silence and punched a tree to his right.

"Damn it Kuronue, what did you call me here for?! I could be taking a nap right now! But no, you'd rather take your sweet time and keep me waiting! Baka bat..." He mumbled that last bit to himself. Kuronue flinched upon hearing the damage caused to the tree. It's safe to say Youko wouldn't approve if he were there. Then again, Kuronue doubted Yomi would even think about it if their former leader was still around, well, like he once was.

Kuronue chuckled awkwardly. "Hee hee, you're right about that Yomi." Yomi's eyes narrowed but kept quiet hoping Kuronue would just continue without further distractions. "I was just wondering something." He paused to get an answer. Yomi nodded his head for him to continue. "This question might be out of the blue, but do you know anything about Akuma?"

"He, off course I do. Just about every demon know about Akuma. They're extinct, they don't exist anymore. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, would it interest you if I told you that there is indeed one in Ningenkai?" Yomi's eyes widened and knew it had to be some sort of sick joke.

"You don't seriously think I'm going to believe you do you? What do you take me for, a fool?" When Yomi noticed Kuronue's expression did not waver he began to sweat. "You are serious. You can't keep a straight face when you lie."

"Yes, I am serious Yomi. It just happens to be in a human I hold dear, so I was wondering if you knew how to remove it from her."

"Human?! Her?! I don't know how to do as you ask, my old friend, but you seriously fell for a human?!"

"You already had that suspicion from the conversation before! What's so different now?"

"Hee hee, it's as you said, it was just a suspicion, but now you've confirmed it for me!" Kuronue sweat dropped.

'This conversation is going no where fast...' He shook his head and turned his back towards Yomi. He looked towards the ningenkai portal. 'What is this I'm feeling? This strange sensation?' He started to panic and began to dash off towards it.

"Hey! Kuronue! What's going on?" He heard Yomi yell. When Kuronue had went through Yomi folded his arms and leaned back towards a different tree. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, he's an idiot..."

xxXxx

"Keiko! Slow down would ya?" Yusuke complained as he tried to catch up to her. She sighed and stopped in her tracks. Once Yusuke had caught up to her he put his hands on his knees. "Geeze, Keiko, were you aiming for a world record for how fast you can power walk or something?" He growled when he didn't receive and answer. "Keiko...why are you acting this way? Did I do something wrong?" Still no answer. "Keiko?"

"Yusuke, could you just, leave me alone for a minute?" She asked silently.

"Leave you alone? But it's not safe, let me escort ya home and you can be alone there, okay? We're in the middle of the street in the middle of the night no less." He grinned and started to pull her away with him towards her home.

"I said, I want to be alone..." Yusuke felt a chill run down his spine at her words. For the first time in a long while, he felt afraid. Forget going up against demons and the like.

'But this is Keiko...why the hell am I feeling this way with her of all people?!' He thought as he turned to face her. "But Keiko..." They both saw a figure that looked similar to Botan run quickly past them, running towards the hospital. "T-there's no way that could have been Botan, she has blue hair, not pink..."

Keiko was also confused as to who or what she had just seen. She felt another presence and knew that it was not her boyfriend Yusuke. She turned her head and saw that Yusuke was nowhere to be seen. "Yusuke?! Wh-where are you? Answer me!"

_'But why should you be so concerned? You wanted to be alone didn't you? Or was that me talking?'_ Murmured a deep masculine voice that seemed to come from all around her.

"W-who are...?"

_'Tsk tsk, we've been together for 17 years now and you're asking who I am? How rude. Then again, I haven't introduced myself either..'_

"You couldn't be an...an..." She feared.

_'A what? An Akuma also? Yes, I could be, couldn't I? And I am. I am Akuhi, a former Akuma General. Nathlan, my old friend, did you honestly think that you were the only one to escape? How idiotic... Ha ha ha!'_

Yusuke stepped back a few steps when a terribly strong wind picked up around Keiko. When he realized what was going on he stood up and tried to reach her. When the wind died down, in place of Keiko was a girl with dark blonde hair with brown eyes. She was wearing the same kimono as before. It was Keiko, yet, at the same time, it wasn't. "K-Keiko? What...?

She ignored him and looked towards the hospital. _"Nathlan..."_ He said in a dark sing-song voice. She smirked and let out a deep dark laugh. _"Ha ha ha, I'm coming for you..."_

xxXxx

Kuronue burst into Botan's house and immediately sped towards Jin who was still unconsious. He shook the redhaired teen violently and sighed when he eventually woke up. "Jin! What in the hell happened here? Where's Botan?!" Jin was still dazed when he asked that but snapped out of it when he remembered what had happened.

"S-she, we have ta help her! She changed her appearance! It was her though, yet, it wasn't her! Ya know?!" Kuronue wanted to slap the boy silly but knew that Jin was panicked and he didn't have time.

"Damn! Where the hell could she have gone?!" He stood up then, along with Jin.

"It's the Akuma's doing, isn't it? That wasn't her...I just know it, but, there has ta be somethin' I can do ta help er!" He cried. Kuronue turned his head down to the younger boy. "I mean, I owe it to her, I should have taken her up on her offer, all those years ago, maybe I could've helped!" Kuronue growled and held his shoulders.

"Damn it kid! We have no time for your self pity! None of this was your fault, what would make you think that anyway?" Jin's eyes widened and looked up at Kuronue. "Besides, she needs you now doesn't she? Stop your whining and man up! Or are you even a man?" Jin narrowed his eyes.

"Off course I am! I'll show you!" He got out of Kuronue's hold and held a determined face. "I'll not only show you, but everyone else too! I'll stop whining and I'll do somethin abou' it!" Kuronue nodded his head in acknowledgement and smiled.

"Good..." He whispered. He turned the other way towards the door. "I expect nothing less from you. You're a good kid, Jin. A good friend too it seems. I'm glad she had someone like you. Now!" He pointed towards the hospital. "The Akuma energy is going towards the hospital, we better hurry!" Jin nodded and followed after the bat youkai. Soon after Shou and Saki joined them. Kuronue nodded towards them and they seemed to understand. They headed up further in a speed Jin had never seen.

'Wow! Familiars are sure fast!' He thought. He vigorosly shook his head. 'No, Botan-chan is first priority! We must save her!' He caught up with Kuronue and were ever closer to the hospital.

xxXxx

Darkness. Nothing but pure darkness. That's all she could see. It was so, so dark. Botan wanted to just disappear then. Images of her past kept coming up. Memories that she wish she could forget, others she didn't remember. One in particular caught her eye. It was when her and Shuuichi had first met, it seemed. She rattled her brain to remember when he hugged her while crying. A blue light had engulfed them. Her eyes were closing while still having a smile on her face.

"Promise me we'll still be friends?" She heard herself say. 'What does she, I mean me, mean?' She still couldn't remember. Had Shuuichi done something to her? Another memory, one that she did remember, appeared. She saw a young Jin and her joining pinky fingers and promising to meet again in the future. She had made a few big promises in her young life, it was quite overwhelming.

"Why are all these memories appearing now of all times?" She asked herself. She turned her eyes away from any other memories that would appear. Images of all of her friends appeared. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block them out.

"What now?" It was her voice this time. She needn't look up. It was the memory of her and Kuronue during The concert. After their kiss.

"Yes, what now? Are you just going to give up?" Said a voice she didn't recognise. She shook her head.

"Give up?" She pulled her head up and saw nothing but darkness. "Why not? Not like there's any reason to keep going..." The darkness kept getting darker, if that were even possible. The colour in her eyes started to dull and grow more lifeless. "My whole world will just crumble anyway..."

xxXxx

"Hikari, Sarah, it is good to see you are both alright. How was the festival?" Kamiya asked as the two women made their way into the hospital room. Sarah sat down on the bed and smiled.

"It was indeed pleasent. Everyone enjoyed themselves." Hikari blushed at Kamiya, forgetting she was still in her kimono.

"I-I'll go and change." Kamiya smiled and let her pass by him. He watched her go down the corridor then turned his head back to Sarah.

"What about you? You should use the bathroom. There are a change of clothes already waiting for you." Sarah smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, thank you doctor." At that, he left her to her own devices. She sighed and did as what was suggested. To say she was exhausted was an understatement, but in a good way off course. When she closed the bathroom door a shadow jumped into the room. The window was slightly open so it was easy for the shadow to sneak in.

Nathlan, in Botan's body looked for somewhere to hide in case Sarah came out unexpectedly. When he couldn't find anywhere suitable he just shrugged and decided to just wait it out. If anyone else came in he could just swiftly kill them.

**'Once Sarah is out of the picture, Reikai is next.' **He smirked and sat on her bed with as much stealth as he could muster. For some reason he was scared, no, that wasn't it. He couldn't perfectly describe what he was feeling.** 'Why? Can I not do it? Why do I hesitate? She's just a human!'** It was ridiculous, to feel this way. He heard movement from the bathroom then the click of the handle. **'This is it...'** He stood up, sword drawn, ready for the kill.

Sarah was not expecting her daughter to be there, or anyone for that matter, but, Botan seemed different. Why was half of her face missing? "B-Botan-chan...?" She was shaking, this was not Botan. Nathlan took a few slow steps closer, Sarah took a few back. "W-who, who are you...?"

**"No one special, just a regular baddie. Ha ha ha!"** After seeing her scared face more clearly, his arm carrying his sword was starting to shake. He glared up at his own arm. **"Damn you!"** He looked down at Sarah once again. **"I refuse to be held back any longer!"**

xxXxx

Shishiwakamaru had a bad feeling. He and the rest of his band mates were currently in their hotel. He took a quick swig of his sake and casually nodded his head when one of his fan girls was chatting away. His mind was somewhere else.

'But wait, I want to say goodbye to everyone! Shishiwakamaru's song was amazing!' He blushed at that. He didn't worry about anyone else seeing, they would probably think it was the sake.

'Why am I so fond of her? It's obvious I'm not the only one who thinks this way.' One of his fan girls sat beside him and started playing with his hair. He usually hated people touching him unexpectedly, but his mind was too preoccupied at that moment. He looked up at the moon which was really visible from the window he was next to. 'The moon, it's so clear and bright...' The bad feeling grew stronger and he quickly shot up. His fangirl that was next to him fell back.

"Um, Shishiwakamaru-san?! What's the matter?" He ignored her and walked quickly towards Suzuka who was enjoying himself way too much for the blunette's taste. He grabbed Suzuka by the collar and stormed out of the room.

"Yo, hey! What's the big deal?!" He whined. "I was enjoying myself back there!" Shishiwakamaru grabbed his sword, that's when Suzuka knew this was serious business. "There's something going on somewhere, isn't there?" He knew he was right when Shishiwakamaru held a worried expression on his usual poker face.

"I fear, it may be. The strange demon energy is growing stronger, you don't sense anything?" Now that his friend mentioned it, Suzuka did sense something off. In the centre of Tokyo. Good thing they weren't too far away. "We must hurry, Botan, she, she may be involved." Suzuka's eyes widened.

"But why? Why her?" He didn't get a response. Despite the situation, Suzuka gave off a smile at his friend. 'It would seem you really do care for her, don't you?' He shook it off and continued running. 'This is not the time, I consider her a friend also, I best try my best too!'

xxXxx

The voice didn't say anything after hearing the words coming from the highschool girl's mouth. "What do you mean, you'll give up?! People need you!" Botan shook her head.

"No! Why can't you understand?! No one needs me! You know that my friends hate me...once they knew I was an Akuma, they abandoned me. They say sorry, but deep down, no one changes their minds that quickly. They hate me! They fear me!" She burst into tears. "I-I don't want people like that in my life! That's everyone!" There was a pause.

"Are you finished?" When Botan refused to say anymore, the voice continued. "It may seem that way, actually I don't blame you for feeling that way. But, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shuuichi, all of them, they do care for you. Kuronue, JIn, the others too, they care for you, do they not? Kuronue knew everything about you but he sacrificed a lot to make sure you were safe. You and Jin were able to keep the promise you both made, he wanted to see again very badly. Shuuichi even erased your memories to protect you. He wanted to keep a distance from you to protect you, he realized that he was wrong in doing so. Everyone makes mistakes!" That got a reaction from Botan.

"Your mother is still alive! But won't be for much longer if you don't do something..." Botan looked up when another image appeared. This time it was of the present. Sarah was backing away from Nathlan, who was hesitating.

"Mo-mother...no..."

"If you don't do something, she will die, do you really want that?!" This got to her. Botan stood up and quickly ran towards the image. She was surprised when she easily went through, but she had to stop him. A girl with dark blue hair and emerald eyes appeared when Botan had already left. Her neck was disfigured, she was an Akuma, but she had already died 17 years before. "Nathlan, my love, please, do not kill that woman, live without revenge." She put her hand up to her chin worriedly. "I hope I did good. Did I do good, Nathlan?" She smiled and closed her eyes in peace. "This is all I can do for now. I will wait for you. Please save him, Botan." She disappeared then.

xxXxx

Nathlan was breathing heavily now, he could have killed Sarah easily but he can't help but hesitate. This was ridiculous! Why can't he just do it?! Hikari heard multiple noises coming from Sarah's room and had to check it out.

"Sarah? What's..." She didn't say anymore when a strong wind hit her and she fell unconscious.

"Hikari!" Sarah said worriedly. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found she was still alive. She looked back at the foreboding man above her. "Please! Stop, why are you doing this?!" Nathlan continued to hesitate.

"No!" Shouted Botan's voice. Nathlan stood stock still as he felt his control wavering.

**'Botan? How can you still...?'** Botan appeared before him, she floated down to the ground and was see-through. It would appear that he was the only one that could see her.

"Please don't kill her! I know you feel lonely, I know you want to harm Spirit World, I understand it all. But..." She looked behind her and smiled then looked back at him once again. "This is not the answer. Can't you see? The enemy, it's not here."

**'How the hell would you know? You have no idea!'** Nathlan growled. Botan was surprised when his shoulders shook, tears were welling up in his eyes.** 'No one will ever know the pain and suffering I've had to go through! No one!'** He bent down, he put down his sword by his side also. Kuronue and Jin made their way into the room. Jin bent down and found Sarah had went unconscious. It was probably better this way, less complicated for them. Kuronue stood there, eyes widened at Botan's image. He could see her, standing over Nathlan's partially transformed self.

"Botan...?" Jin spoke. He stood up once again but was held back by Kuronue.

"We're not too late, yes, but, only Botan can get her body back. Let's believe she can persuade Nathlan to retract." Jin nodded reluctantly.

"Nathlan..." She said. She bent down in front of him, she hesitated but brought her arms around him gently. "It's okay, we'll figure this out together..." Nathlan looked up at her in surprise.

**'But, how? Why do you care? Why not just have your friend over there kill me?!'**

"For one reason, you're using my body, and another is that what good will that do? You're not the enemy, you're just hurt and you feel alone! I'd be sad if you were gone. If it weren't for you, then, those two Yakuza members would have killed me! I owe you my life!"

**"You, owe me?"** He remembers, that night, he slaughtered them. And it felt refreshing, but he remembered he also felt scared for her before he interferred. **'But why? Do I care for this human? Or was it just because I needed her body to survive?'**

He blinked when Botan grinned and held out her hand for him to take. He hesitated but eventually took it. She pulled him up. "I admit I needed a little help to get here, I wasn't alone, actually, I have no idea who that voice was, it was someone I didn't recognise." Nathlan looked down then looked outside at the full moon. He smiled.

**"I wouldn't worry, whoever it was, they're on our side..."**

"Our side?" Botan asked, she smiled. "Yeah. She's on our side!" Nathlan nodded.

"Yes, I believe it's time you had your body back." Jin stood forward.

"Is it over, Botan-chan? We don't need to worry abou tha akuma anymore, right?" Nathlan smiled at him and was about to close his eyes when a dark laughter sounded around them. Kuronue got out his scythes. Shou and Saki came into the room then. "Where the hell were you two? Ya went ahead of us earlier."

"We had to make sure no other doctors or patients would interfere, so we cast a spell on them to make them sleep." Saki answered, getting a few daggers out in the process.

"I-I see, tha would explain why we haven't been interrupted, I guess..."

"Nathlan, that laughter, who's causing it?"

**"I-I don't know... They're not friendly." **

_"Hee hee hee, forgotten me already Nathlan? And we were so close in the past too!"_ Nathlan's started to panic, he knew that voice.

**"Aku...hi...? How...?"** He was unable to speak any further when a firm punch was landed to his face. He fell back a couple of feet. Keiko appeared in the place where Nathlan was standing.

"K-Keiko? Why are you here?" She then looked over the brunette more closely. "No, you're not Keiko, are you?" When 'Keiko' turned her head towards her, Botan's theory was proven right. "Nathlan, he, isn't the only Akuma that has survived, is he?" Kuronue froze.

"Another one? And it's inside Keiko too..."

"Huh? Her too?!" Jin yelled. "But how come ya didn't say anything then?!" Kuronue growled.

"Fool! I didn't know there was one in her too! I'm just as surprised as you are." He got into a fighting stance and took a big leap towards the human turned akuma. She just stood there and blocked it at the last moment. Kuronue continued his onslaught until he realized he was not getting anywhere with the swings.

_"Hn, this is boring, I did not come to fight you, bat youkai..."_ He ignored Kuronue and took a few steps towards Nathlan. _"You on the other hand, are a different story, however."_ Nathlan stood up quickly. He withdrew his katana and got ready to attack.

**"Why are you attacking me, Akuhi? I did nothing to deserve this!"** Akuhi narrowed his eyes then turned them towards Kuronue and Jin.

_"Let's not fight here, there are too many onlookers who do not deserve to witness the true power of us Akuma."_ He grabbed Nathlan roughly by the shoulder and jumped outside to the roof. Kuronue gasped and ran to the window.

"Botan!" He growled.

"It's okay Kuronue-san! You can fly can't you?! I'll jus' use the stairs." Jin said as he went towards the door. Kuronue nodded and took off. Jin got Sarah and Hikari to a safer place outside in the hallway. Shou and Saki stood forward.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to them. You get to the roof Jin-san." Shou said. Jin smiled and thanked them as he ran to the roof.

"Keiko! Where are you?!" Shou and Saki heard Yusuke shout from down the hallway.

"What will we do Saki? Should we tell them what is happening?"

"We'll have to, he probably already knows about Akuhi since he's here." He eventually found them and ran towards them.

"Hey, you're Shou and Saki aren't you? Tell me, what is going on? Keiko, she, she's not herself! What's going on?!" Shou and Saki looked at eachother then, they both nodded. Looks like they have no choice afterall.

xxXxx

Akuhi looked at the full moon once again from the rooftop. _"This kind of reminds me of that night, remember? When you told me you fell in love with that weaker Akuma who could hardly hold her own?"_ Nathlan looked away, with slight regret in his eyes. _"It's strange seeing you this way. And I don't mean the fact of your appearance either, I myself don't look the same. No, what I mean is that you seem more vulnerable than you were before. Has Ningenkai really changed you that much?"_

**"Hn, you should know. You've been in the same boat as I have these past couple of years. So, you tell me."** Akuhi smirked.

_"I would, believe me I would, but I fear that our experiences have been vastly different. You see, I've never had anyone I've cared about, you have, so you see."_ He turned towards his old friend and held a darker look. _"The human race can go extinct for all I care! That's just how much I don't give a rat's ass!"_ He bent his knees then took a deep leap. Nathlan gasped and was about to get his sword when Akuhi beat him to it. Akuhi did not rely on weapons, he relied on his speed and fist power. In this case, that was an advantage. He landed a deep blow at Nathlan's cheek. Nathlan stood his ground and refused to get knocked around.

He kicked upward and made Akuhi jump back. _"Not bad reflexes, but I suppose they were always top notch."_ He ran towards him again, this time Nathlan was ready and swung his blade.

**"It's not going to happen a third time!"** The sound of blades made Kuronue fly faster. As they were fighting they had been jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He stayed in the shadows. This was a fight between Akuma.

'But I wish they wouldn't fight using Botan or Keiko's bodies. One fatal wound will be serious.' So he decided he would interferre if he needed to. He looked up when a portal opened not too far away. A Reigen stood forward, he looked liked an older version of Koenma. Without the Junior tattoo and pacifier off course, he was also wearing what a soldier would wear. He wasn't alone, a few old folk were walking behind him. 'Reikai elders! I know them too well.' Kuronue growled. He refused to move, he was also curious as to why they had arrived now of all the times. Were they after Nathlan and Akuhi? If so, Kuronue got ready to strike at any time. 'I don't care about the Akuma, but if they hurt Botan, they'll pay by my own hands!'

The fight between Nathlan and Akuhi was getting more and more intense. Akuhi knew that Spirit world were making a move, but he refused to stop their fight. 'If Reikai even think of interferring, I will slice them down myself!' He pushed away and gave a firm kick to Nathlan's stomach, giving him a little bit of a breather. He gasped when he saw quick movement to his left. He screamed when a huge sharp pain came to the back of his head. The reigen that lead the elders held Akuhi's head in his palms. Electricity shot out and when it stopped he threw Akuhi roughly to the ground. Akuhi's blonde hair started to reside and brown took it's place. Keiko was finally coming into control. She was unconscious.

He smirked and started to walk towards Nathlan, who in turn, held his blade out. **"Who in the hell are you? Why did you stop our fight?!"** The man smirked.

"Oh please, I'm doing the both of you a favor. And as to who I am, I'm a Reikai elder. Although, I am the youngest one off course."

"Please Satoshi, just do the job King Enma sent you to do. Retrieving the Akuma scum!" Shouted another elder from behind him. Satoshi just shrugged and walked towards Nathlan once again. Nathlan gasped and ran towards him, blade drawn. "Hee hee, you're just making my job easier!" He went to the side at the last moment and did the same thing he did to Akuhi. Kuronue growled and ran forward.

"No one hurts her! Let her go!" Satoshi frowned and threw Nathlan's body to the ground like before.

"Demon scum like yourself seriously piss me off!" He growled as blocked his attack. Kuronue's eyes widened. Satoshi smirked and threw him to the side. He was blessed with extraordinary strength, he wasn't the brightest but he was always sent on missions like these. "Seriously, those Spirit Detectives that that Koenma hired are useless. This was supposed to be their job, not ours!" Botan's hand twitched as she was opening her eyes. She held her head and gasped slightly when she saw Keiko.

"Keiko!" Satoshi looked surprised to see the blunette awake.

"Huh? How in the hell is she able to run around?!" He pointed that question towards the other three elders who looked just as surprised.

"It doesn't matter really, just knock her out and we can be on our way." Satoshi smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Okay, no arguements here!" Botan got to Keiko and put her head on her knees. She growled at Satoshi when she saw him advance. She was surprised however when she felt someone lift her. Someone lifted Keiko too, much to her relief. It was dark so she wasn't able to get a good look. The man jumped to another building that had a small light. She looked up and was surprised to see it was Shishiwakamaru.

"Shishiwakamaru-san?! What are you doing here?" He smiled down at her and gently put her down.

"It's a long story, where did that Suzuka go off to?"

"I'm right here!" Shouted Suzuka to their left. He was holding Keiko and sat her down against the wall. "I never thought that that strange demonic energy would come from you of all people, then we see that there was also an Akuma inside your friend too, this world is strange afterall." Botan blinked in confusion.

"You talk as if you're not human yourselves." Then it dawned on her. "Wait! Don't tell me you are both demons!" At their lack of a reply she gasped. "You are aren't you? Boy, and I thought I seen it all." She shook her head. "I know, this isn't the time! What about those strange people that were attacking us?" Shishiwakamaru shrugged and looked to the building they were previously on. Kuronue and Satoshi were going at it once again.

"Surely there's got to be something we can do? Those old dudes look like they won't attack, no they are spectators of this fight. If they were going to attack, they would have done so already." Suzuka said as he took quick look over the older elders.

"Botan-chan! You're okay!" Jin shouted as he made his way through the door. He was out of breathe. "You guys can sure jump huh? Ya have no idea how many stairs ee had ta climb just ta get here." He wanted to fall over and sleep for a couple of years he was that tired.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Jin-kun, I'm alright." He grinned at her then noticed Keiko.

"She's safe too, tha's good ta know!" He saw her breathing, so he was at ease. He may not know her very well at all, but she was important to Botan so that was good enough for him. "Who are they? Someone we should be worried abou'?" He pointed to Satoshi and the other elders. Botan looked to the scene too.

"I think so, but we should be helping Kuronue-san, not standing around!" It seemed that Kuronue was struggling somewhat with their enemies. Shishiwakamaru smirked and a white light appeared around him. Botan and Jin stood back in surprise at the sudden light. Suzuka grinned and more smoke appeared, instead it went around him. Their appearances did not change much when they emerged from the fog. Shishiwakamaru was now clad in a white samurai kimono with blue pants, along with a sword at his side. Suzuka had a yellow jump suite like outfit on with a black belt.

"They, they changed! They're demons?!" Jin cried as he hastily pointed at his two questionable colleagues. "Now I know I've gone crazy! I mus' be dreamin'!" Botan sweat dropped.

"Um, Jin-kun, they're demons, they're here to help Kuronue-san...right?" At their silence she looked towards where Kuronue had been last seen, a few buildings away. She stood up hesitantly and went calmly forward, putting a hand on Shishiwakamaru's shoulder. "Um, Shishiwakamaru-san? What's happened? Why are you so silent?" He didn't answer, not right away. Suddenly, he pulled her to the side when Kuronue had been thrown towards them at break neck speed. Jin barely missed him, thanks to Suzuka doing the same thing.

"Sorry I couldn't warn you sooner, he surprised us too you know?"He replied when Jin glared up at him. Botan rushed towards the bat youkai when he started throwing bits of debris out of the way.

"Ouch, that hurt, a lot." He complained. Botan held out her hand to him and helped heave him to his shaking feet. "Thanks..." He flinched when he tried to put up his wings, let's just say he won't be using them alot for the rest of the fight.

"Kuronue, what in the hell happened out there?" Suzuka asked. That's when Kuronue remembered the Reigen he was fighting. The elders had yet to move, Satoshi was nowhere in sight. Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka got the hint and got into fighting stances. Shishiwakamaru withdrew his katana and Suzuka just stood there. His speciality was not fighting per-say, but he had to do his best, afterall. Jin got in front of Botan for protection, although he feared he couldn't do much anyway.

"I bet that hurt, huh?" Whispered a voice from behind Kuronue. Kuronue spun around, Scythe in hand, ready to attack. Satoshi made himself be seen. He cracked a malevolent smile and whacked him across the face like a pestering fly. Kuronue refused to back down, though. Satoshi frowned and turned his head. "I have no time to deal with unwanted prey like yourself." He pointed dramatically towards Botan and then to Keiko. "Those two are the reason why we're here. Surrender the Akuma and we shall spare your pathetic lives! Right, old guys?!"

"You fool, we have little time left! Just retrieve the human girls and we shall leave." Scolded one of the other elders. Satoshi sneered and walked towards the still unconscious Keiko. She was comatose so it seemed wise to go for her first, if it weren't for someone blocking his way, that is.

"No, I won't let you take Keiko-chan!" Botan yelled, furious. "If you are to take someone, take me!"

"Heh, I need the both of you, not just your friend, little girl!" He continued to advance on when his shoulder had been grabbed.

"Touch her, and you'll know pain..." Kuronue whispered darkly.

"Oh? And what will you do, bat youkai?" He looked down at his shoulder. "And get your filthy demon hands away from my prestige robe. You have no right to touch it!" He was about to elbow Kuronue in the face, but Kuronue stopped it with his other free hand.

"As if I'll let you touch me again!"

xxXxx

Ayame flew on her oar and came across the fight on the rooftops. Koenma materialized right beside her and grew a nervous sweat. "I was afraid the elders would find out sooner or later..." Koenma sighed. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei had made themselves known to the two reigen and were surprised to see their classmates and teacher before them. Yusuke's eyes widened upon seeing Keiko.

"Keiko!" He yelled as he shot towards the battlefield. He heard Kuwabara yell after him but ignored his childhood friend. This brought the attention of Botan, Jin, Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka. The latter two were quite surprised to see them.

"What are they doing here?" Suzuka asked as Yusuke had finally reached Keiko. He held her in his arms, relieved to see her back to her old self and she was still breathing. He growled.

"Who did this?! Tell me!" He demanded. By now, the rest of the detectives had reached them, Koenma and Ayame held back.

"That guy..." Shishiwakamaru pointed at Satoshi who was matching Kuronue's blows. "I believe he calls himself Satoshi."

"That fool!" Yelled a todder's voice. They all turned their faces towards Koenma who seemed outraged. "They were ordered to not interferre in this case! My father will hear about this!" He yelled as he zoomed passed everyone. Ayame breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Ayame, is something the matter?" Kurama asked.

"No no, I'm just relieved that it'll all be over in a minute." Hiei and Kurama looked at eachother in slight confusion then turned their heads towards Koenma.

xxXxx

"You're not a bad fighter, bat youkai!" Satoshi sneered. Despite the pain he was in Kuronue grinned.

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself!" He jumped back in surprise when a toddler came in between them, his eyes glared at Satoshi. Satoshi jumped back also.

"Ahhh, Lord Koenma, what a pleasant surprise to see you here! YA HA HA!" He laughed.

"Forget the idle chat! Who told you to come down here to Ningenkai?!"

"Why your father off course." He smirked at seeing Koenma's shocked face.

"My, father sent you?" He shook his head in denial. "You must be mistaken, that's the detective's job, not yours!" Satoshi shrugged.

"I don't know the details persay, I guess he just doesn't think they're good enough for this particular job."

"Okay, that's enough..." Koenma sighed. He turned his head to the other elders. "I have higher affority here so I demand you go back to Reikai, I'll talk to father."

"But my lord! What about the Akuma?"

"Just look at them." Koenma suggested. "Do you honestly think they'll cause much damage in a couple of hours? I think not. I doubt whatever I say will say will convince him to ignore this completely but the girls will not be harmed. Now!" A portal to Reikai opened up and you could see nothing but a pink sky and white clouds. "We shall return to Reikai, eldery first." The elders had no choice, Koenma was persistent and nothing will change his mind.

"Heh, fine, but..." Satoshi spoke, he grinned at Kuronue. "This will not be the last time we will meet, bat youkai!" With that he was the first to go through. The other elders followed suite. Koenma walked quickly over to Yusuke.

"Thanks Koenma, you helped alot." Yusuke said. Koenma nodded and bent down to see how Keiko was.

"Do you now understand the situation?" Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, but tell me anyway..."

"Not here, no doubt people will arrive upon hearing all the noises coming from up here." He was surprised when he felt someone grab his sleeve.

"No, I can't leave my mother here!" Botan cried. Koenma smiled at her.

"It's okay, the people in the hospital are safe, right Kuronue?"

"How in the hell do you know my name?!" He growled. "And who are you?!"

"Oh that was rather rude of me! I'm Prince Koenma, Prince of Reikai."

xxXxx

Yukina shot up from her bed and got dressed. She had a strange dream and couldn't shake it off. Genkai felt the same and they both met eachother in the kitchen. "Yukina, you felt it too?" At the korime's nod Genkai sat down at the table. Hand to her chin in some thought.

"Genkai-san, what's the matter? Do you know what's happening?" Yukina asked worriedly. She knew, deep down, that her friends were involved.

"Hm, I don't know." She abruptly got up upon sensing spiritual energy approaching her Temple. "Yukina, I feel the presence of Koenma and others, prepare some tea will you? I have a feeling this will take a while."

"Um, off course. I'll get to it right away!" Genkai smiled sightly then proceeded to the front of her home, awaiting the arrival of her unexpected guests.

xxXxx

Botan was surprised to see the long staircase leading to her landlord's temple. 'Genkai? Why did we come here of all places?' She asked herself.

**'Hn, the old hag, eh?'** Nathlan spoke.** 'I always thought there was something off about her. At least she was nice to you.' **

'Nathlan, you feeling better?'

**'Off course, whatever that Satoshi guy did wasn't meant to kill me, no, just to draw me back. I will find a way out, without destroying you.'** He then broke the connection. Botan was confused but refused to show it on her face. Not wanting to worry anyone. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder suddenly.

"Are you okay Botan-san?" Kurama asked, he had a slightly worried look on his usual stoic face. "I'm sure you are confused as to what has been happening but everything will be explained soon." She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"No no, I know what has been going on. Although, there are some details I have yet to confirm." She then turned her eyes towards the steps leading up to the temple. "And I bet Genkai-san will explain them to us, as we are here." Kurama was surprised upon hearing the blunette was already well acquainted with the old psychic. She saw the slight confusion in his eyes and face. "Oh, I thought you knew that she was my landlord. It's thanks to her that I'm able to pay the rent with mother being off work."

"So, she's your landlord. I always wondered, but never asked off course." Koenma stood forward, tired of waiting. He needed this discussion to end as soon as possible, his father was not a patient man, afterall...

"I suggest we should be getting a move on. We have a lot to talk about, no doubt you have a lot of questions..." He eyed Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka who were giving him untrusting looks in return. "Let's go." He lead the way up the many steps. The spirit detectives were behind, Yusuke carrying Keiko, followed by Kuronue and Botan then Jin, Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka in the rear. Before Kuronue took another step, Shou and Saki, in their bat forms, appeared on either shoulder.

"Hey guys, how are all of the patients? Still out of it?"

"Yes, they will be for a while too." Saki answered.

"Yeah, and we erected a barrier so no one will discover them. We will go back after the long awaited disscussion." Jin wailed upon hearing the bats talk.

"Talkin bats?!" He screamed so loud that the two narcisstic demons had to cover their ears, as did Kurama, Hiei and Kuronue thanks to their sensitive hearing.

"Damn it! Not so loud!" Suzuka growled as he put his hand roughly around Jin's to make him stop. Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara sweat dropped at the scene, thank god they were human, otherwise their ears would be ringing along with them.

"Ah hem!" Koenma coughed, trying to get their attention. "Without further disruptions, would you please follow me?" They all nodded, Suzuka bringing his hand to his side once again. Jin coughed quite a bit and glared up at the blonde.

"Hey, I'm new to this whole demon stuff! Sorry for still being new to this all!" He whined. His shoulders slumped when everyone continued on without him, other than Botan that is, she stayed and gave him a good pat on the back.

"It's okay Jin-kun! Remember that I'm in the same boat too." She grinned. He shot up with a smile of his own.

"Yeah!" He took her by the hand and pulled her with him to catch up with the others. Once everyone were up the stairs, Genkai made herself known, giving a confused look at seeing the quite big crowd of people. Especially Koenma and the blue haired girl.

"Botan, it's good to see you again." She greeted. Botan grinned and ran up to the elderly lady.

"Genkai-san! It certainly has!" She gave her a tight hug which Genkai returned. Koenma cleared his throat to gain their attention once again.

"I believe we have a lot to explain. I'm afraid we don't have alot of time." He walked swiftly passed them into the temple. Yusuke followed closely behind, wanting Yukina to heal Keiko as soon as possible. Kuwabara grinned and ran into the temple, no doubt wanting to see Yukina too. Hiei growled then disappeared.

"Botan, follow me won't you? Your friends may come along too, if they wish." She turned her back and went into the temple. Botan was nervous, to say the least. She knew about Makai off course, and Reikai, but, just how much more will she learn that Kuronue had still yet to tell her? Was that really an Akuma inside Keiko? But how? She mentally shook her head. Kuronue put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Botan-chan. We'll all be there for you." He tried. She smiled at him, either to reassure herself or if it was genuine, he didn't know. It didn't matter either way. The fact that she was still alive and happy, he could be happy.

"Hai!"

xxXxx

Botan was surprised to see Yukina there. 'So this was the temple Yukina said she was staying in? I was told she was in a Temple nearby, I had no idea it was this one...' Botan thought. Yukina smiled at all of their guests.

"I had no idea it was all of you who would be coming. I made tea for you all." She said as she brought the tray in from the kitchen. She was not surprised to see that Botan was there, it was just a matter of time before she would find out. "Botan-san, what do you usually have with your tea?"

"Yukina-san? Can't you heal Keiko first?! Forget about the damn tea!" Yusuke yelled. Yukina jumped and almost spilt the tray. Hiei flashed into the room, keeping her steady. Yukina blushed and bowed towards Yusuke then to Hiei.

"I-I'm so sorry, Yusuke-san! I was just distracted by all of the commotion."

"Yeah, Urameshi, don't shout at my Yukina-chan you damn punk!" Yusuke was about to retort when he heard movement come from his side.

"Keiko! Are you okay?" He helped her sit up. She nodded. She looked around the room, confused at where they were.

"Yusuke, why are we all here..at Genkai's?" She asked groggily. When she saw Botan was there she looked down in shame. She didn't know why she felt this way. She just, did. She tried to wrack her brain at what happened before she had passed out. She remembered walking with Yusuke home, and then, darkness. And maybe a voice that she didn't recognise. Did she really want to know? She was terrified!

"Keiko-chan...?" Botan started. Keiko pushed her head up, with guilt-stricken eyes.

"Botan, I'm..." The words wouldn't come out. She thought that a simple sorry was not enough to make up for how she treated the blunette. The last couple of weeks she'd been horrible to her, now, for some reason, she didn't fear her. 'Is it all over? Is that why I'm not afraid? That would explain why we are all here. Even Jin, Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka-san are here, what exactly did I miss?'

"I'm terribly sorry, for everything. I didn't mean..." She was caught off when she felt a pair of arms envelope her. Botan hugged Keiko tightly, so tightly that Keiko had almost immediately hugged her back. "...I didn't mean for anything bad to happen. I didn't mean it."

"Keiko..." Yukina said, smiling at the two. She was really glad that the two had made up, their relationship was still confusing to her, but she was happy none the less. The two pulled apart and Yusuke and Botan helped her into a more comfortable position.

"Yukina-san, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, but could you still help heal her?" Yusuke asked.

"Off course, Yusuke-san. I'll get to it right away."

"Well, now that is settled, I should start explaining shouln't I?" Koenma stated.

"Yes, that would help, wouldn't it?" Kuronue teased. Koenma grew a stretch mark.

"You're still wanted by Reikai, so be grateful that I haven't arrested you yet!"

"Yeah yeah, just move on with it." Koenma heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Well, where shall I start?" Koenma thought. He eyed Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka, thinking that they don't know the whole akuma ordeal. "You two, tell me what you know of this whole situation, if you please?" They gave him confused faces but complied.

"Well, we're not too sure, when we first got to Meiyashiki we did sense some strange demonic energy, no doubt about it." Suzuka said. He put his arms behind his head. "And we did figure it came from someone from our school. Akuma energy, wasn't it?"

"Yes, indeed it was Akuma energy. At first we thought it was only coming from one Akuma, but, looking back on tonight, we appeared to be wrong." Koenma said. He looked at Keiko then.

"Um, why are you looking at me sir?" She asked nervously.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The reason you blacked out was because..."

"No! Please don't say it! You said only one survived, now you're saying there's one in me too? I refuse to believe it!"

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth." It was silent in the room for a while. Keiko was processing everything that she had been told. It was really hard to believe. It would explain why she was feeling so negative the past couple of weeks. The akuma energy was effecting her, but, why now?

"Why now?" She asked out of the blue.

"We don't know." Genkai answered her. The old psychic took a sip of her tea. "Another question that we have yet to answer. And I have a question of my own." At Koenma's nod she continued. "How did you not detect this akuma before, unless he could keep his energy hidden for this whole time?"

"It is possible, Akuma are a mysterious race, and even now, we don't know much about them." This was starting to become a two-sided conversation, and someone other than Genkai and Koenma had to speak up.

"Tell me. That night about the two Yakuza gang members. The killer wasn't a human, was it?" Kurama asked, after a moment of silence. Koenma shook his head.

"I really don't know about that one, I'm afraid." Botan started to sweat. She knew it was Nathlan who had killed them that night. They were about to...

'No, I can't start remembering that now! He saved me! He had to right?' That night was still a big blur to her, and she hated it. A new figure had entered the already busy room. It was that black-haired ferry girl from earlier. 'Her name was Ayame, wasn't it?' Botan wondered. Ayame kneeled down beside Koenma and whispered something in his ear. Koenma then began to panic and hopped up to his feet.

"I'm sorry but it would appear that we have run out of time. I'm afraid I have urgent matters to discuss with my father about this whole ordeal. But, for now, the case is closed until further notice, please, enjoy the peace while you have it." He then walked out of the Temple, Ayame following closely behind. After a long pause of silence, Botan couldn't help but let out a deep yawn.

"Tired Botan? A lot has happened today. Let's get you home." Kuronue said, getting up. At the mention of this, Jin, Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka got up as well.

"Yeah, that concert was sure not easy, and we had to rush to the hospital soon afterwards. I may not have been able to voice all of the questions in my head when that Reikai lord was here, but they can wait." Suzuka said.

"Aye, I'd be in tha same boat meself, I can wait too!" Jin said. Shishiwakamaru nodded, not adding to the conversation whatsoever.

"We should go Keiko. Thank you for healing her Yukina-san." Yusuke said, Yukina smiled at him then proceeded to stand up.

"It's really no problem at all, Yusuke-san."

"You're perfect Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara yelled, Yusuke hit him over the head.

"Yeah, whatever idiot." Everyone laughed at the scene, even Genkai let out a quiet chuckle.

'Yes, we should all laugh at a time like this, god knows when Reikai will make their move. It's safe to say that it will be soon,'

xxXxx

The next day, the hospital was up and running like nothing had happened. Shou and Saki had erased all of the memories of the people and patients within the vicinity. That included Sarah. Her condition was not getting better however, but she refused to give up hope.

Keiko and Botan had restored their friendship. Nathlan had said that it was Akuhi that had influenced her, which was a huge relief.

Kuronue was worried, his time to stay in human world was dwindling, although Reikai had let him stay in Ningenkai he still hated them, with a passion. He grinded his teeth together, his fists tightened until they had almost turned white. He didn't want to leave with unfinished business, and quite frankly, he didn't want to leave at all. He had made more friends here, has someone he cares deeply for. An image of a smiling Botan came to his mind then and he hid his face behind his bangs, trying to act cool and collected. It failed...

His head sprung up when the door to his shop rang. He went to the front desk and leaned on it casually. He gave off a goofy grin upon seeing Botan enter. "Hey, what are you doing here on your day off? You'd think this would be the last place you'd want to be?" She smiled back and leaned on the desk as well.

"Well, I thought I'd pay a visit before going to the hospital, just to see how you're doing."

"As you can see, we're doing fine, well to be more accurate, I'm doing fine. Shou and Saki are in Makai, doing research might I add." This got her attention.

"Research? What for?"

'Crap!' Thought Kuronue. "Ah, you see, well, it's research into Akuma, but let's not talk about that right now! What about you? How are you feeling?"

"Hee hee, I'm fine! As you can see!" He laughed and gave her a pat on her back.

"That's great, but don't push yourself too much." He paused then when he didn't get an answer. He noticed that her face grew a little red. "Botan-chan? You okay?"

"Um, it's just, about last night, are we, uh, a thing now? You know?"

"The kiss, I guess in human terms, I guess so. In demon terms, we take love more seriously, but it's way too early for that!" She gave him a blank stare, confused. "I'll explain it to you all later. You go visit Sarah, she needs you right now." She immediately looked at her watch. She started to panic.

"Oh no, I didn't realize it was so late! I better get going!" She was about to rush out when Kuronue grabbed her.

"Botan-chan, wait!" He kissed her gently then, her eyes widened then gently closed. They kissed for a good couple of seconds then gently pulled away. Their breathes were shaky then and they smiled. He grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You're not a bad kisser, you know that?" She blushed furiously and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh you! I'm leaving!" She stormed off towards the door.

"Oh, and Botan-chan?!"

"What?!" She said angrily.

"I love you." She paused for a moment.

"I..." She turned to him then, flashing a sincere smile. "... I love you too." She exited the building. Kuronue let out a happy sigh and went into the back once again.

'When was the last time I heard those words?' He fished out his red pendant and brought it up to his eyes. 'Mother? I think it was you who had said it last, I believe.' He closed his eyes in remembrance. 'Yes, it was a long time ago. And I'm glad I could hear them again. Yes, Ningenkai is such an interesting place. I don't want to leave, that's for sure.' Yes, the fight was over, but the war is still ongoing. 'I wonder who will make the first move? Reikai? Makai even? Or...possibly the Akuma?' He merely shrugged his shoulders and opened up a comic book. 'Heh, whoever will start it, you can be sure I'll join it.'

TBC

The first part of A Deal with a demon is over! Sorry if there are a lot of loose ends, and the action scenes were not good. But, ah well... I'm thinking of dividing it up into 3 parts, each around 14 to 15 chapters, give or take. The more reviews I get the faster these chapters are published. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and boy was this a long one...

Genkai- It's a very very long review corner, you bunch of maggots!

Koenma- (sighs)

Botan- Our first reviewer?

Kuronue- It's Twisted Musalih

Botan-Here ya go! Hope you enjoyed the final instalment!

Kuronue- Second is, DarkinocensDLT!

Botan- Yeah! We should be stand up comedians!

Jin- Aye! I'm all up for that I am!

Suzuka- I, the Beautiful Suzuka, can do stand up comedy!

Botan- Really? Show us!

Suzuka- Okay!

Suzuka-...I've got nothing.

Shishiwakamaru- Idiot...

Botan- Okay then, next.

Kuronue- Next is heartluv!

Botan- I'm sure you'll be happy to know that this will only be one of three parts, so don't lose hope!

Kuronue- Yeah! And maybe we'll be doing more than kissing...(wink wink)

Botan- (blushes, punches him) YOU PERVERT!

Jin, Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru- Ouch...

Kuwabara- You just got Botan-owned! Hahaha!

Yusuke- Booooo!

Kuwabara- Shut up Urameshi!

Keiko- All of them boys are just a bunch of idiots.

Yusuke- Hey!

Kurama-...Why do I hang out with them again?

Botan- Sometimes I wonder that too.

PeonyRose100- Let's just stop before this gets out of hand.

Hiei- Like it isn't already.

Yukina- (giggles)

Shizuru- (takes cigerette)

Ayame- Are we just here to take up space?

PeonyRose100- Off course not, I just wanted everyone to be in the last review corner!

Shizuru- Fair enough.

Sarah- I feel sleepy.

Hikari- Please don't say that!

Kamiya-...I'm not much of a talker.

Sarah and Hikari- (sweatrops) Y-yeah.

Shou- I'm glad everyone is having fun!

Saki- While, we're stuck here in demon world, slaving our butts off no less.

Yomi- Hey, use your time wisely and start researching!

Saki- You start researching! (spits out tongue)

Shiori- It's so lively here! What nice kids.

George- Lord Koenma, can I be in the spotlight too?

Koenma- You're already in the spotlight...

George- Oh yeah! Please don't miss out on the next A Deal with a Demon segment! Keep it real!

Koenma- So lame, Ogre...

Ayame- (giggle) Really? I thought it was quite creative.

Koenma- (growls) I'll get you Ogre.

George- (whimpers) ...Help...me...

PeonyRose100- Okay, I think that's every...

Nathlan- How could you forget about me?

Akuhi- Or me?

Satoshi- Or me?

Elder 1- Or me?

Elder 2- Are we not important enough to have names?

Peonyrose100- Nope. Not right now you're not! Okay, Review corner is now over!

Everyone- Yay!

Phew, hopefully you guys all managed to get through that... I have an idea, I'm so obsesed with anime opening and ending songs that I kind of want to have an idea of what songs would be chosen for this if it were ever turned into an anime. What song would you guys pick, could be any song, preferrebly a japanese one. I thought it would be interesting. Please review! And thank you to all of those who followed along, even though it took me over a freaking year to finish! Me and my crappy updating... Thank you all so much again!


End file.
